The New Bat (Loud House x DC)
by Red16dragon
Summary: After the events of NSL Lincoln leaves Royal Woods along with Lily in hopes of a better life and head to Gotham. After a accident one night Bruce adopts Lincoln and Lily and Lincoln becomes the first Batman Beyond. Now watch as Lincoln creates a legacy that will be remembered forever.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving the Louds

****Alright time for the first chapter of this fanfic. This takes place after the nsl episode but they believe that Lincoln still hasn't learnt his lesson for tricking them so he will be outside in this first chapter. I couldn't wait to write this for the longest time I've been wanting to write a Batman fanfic and now's my chance. Lincoln will have a harem. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own Batman or the Loud house.****

(Loud House)

Lincoln Loud was sitting under the tree in the back yard of the Loud house while all his siblings were inside enjoying a nice dinner.

What is wrong with this family. They always blame me for everything that goes wrong even when it's not my fault and then they lock me out of the house because they think I'm bad luck. Why do they hate me. What did I ever do. said Lincoln to himself

Inside the house Lincoln could hear the laughter of Lynn Jr. and then he got really angry.

It's all her fault. I might have spread the rumor, but non of this would have happened if she didn't threaten me with that baseball bat. said Lincoln angirly

Lincoln then saw the Louds come out of the house and get into vanzilla then take off. He then had an idea.

If they don't want me then I don't want to be here anymore. said Lincoln

Lincoln went inside the house and packed all his stuff in a bag then raided his sister's stuff for their money, however he noticed that they left Lily sleeping in her crib and decided to take her too. He then took out the chip that Lisa had implanted in his neck by cutting into his skin, and for Lily's chip he took one of Lisa's gadgets that will disable it without hurting her. After all that was taken care of and he wrapped his neck in bandages he left for the train station.

(Train Station)

How can I help you sir. said the Lady

I would like one ticket to Gotham. said Lincoln

Okay sir. That will be $300. said the lady behind the counter

Lincoln then took out the money and gave her 300 and she gave him the ticket.

Please wait over there until the train comes. said the lady

Lincoln went over to the bench and sat down while trying to relax while playing with a now awake Lily. unknowing to him his ex-siblings had just gotten home.

(Loud house)

Vanzilla had pulled up and Luna was told to go see if Lincoln was still in the backyard. When she saw that he wasn't their she panicked and told her parents who were shocked.

You don't think he left do you? asked Rita worried

Relax Mom he's probably in the house. said Lynn Jr.

They all went in the house and started searching for him only to come up empty and now they were all worried.

All my money is gone. said Lori coming out of her room

Mine too dude's. said Luna

The rest of the Louds went to see if their money was taken too and sure enough it was. Just then they all heard Lisa gasp and when they went to check on her they found a note in Lily's crib

To the Loud Family,

Since you guys are incapable of raising a child properly I'm taking Lily with me so that she can have a good life.

Sincerely, your former brother Lincoln

Judging by how much money elder brother took I believe that it is safe to assume he is trying to take get out of the parameter of Royal Wood. said Lisa shocking them

He's trying to leave. said Lana

Quick everyone back into vanzilla. said Lynn Sr.

They all quickly got in and drove off to the train station.

(Train Station)

Lincoln had just gotten on the train when he spotted his family outside talking to the lady at the ticket booth.

Hello how may I help you. said the Lady

Hi. Have you seen these kid's anywhere? asked Lynn Sr. showing her a picture

Wait you mean that old man that was with a baby. said the lady

They then looked to the side to see the train taking off and through one of the windows they could just barely see Lincoln staring at them. They then ran for the train, but it was too late they were already going to fast. The Louds then went back to Vanzilla and drove home in silence and once they made it back home they cried themselves to sleep that night. Meanwhile Lincoln was finally able to relax. he had gotten himself, and Lily away from that horrible family, but couldn't help but wander what the world would have in store for him and her now.

****Alright first chapter done. I've been updating this on Wattpad too. This story for most chapters will go back and forth between different view points. So anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya. ****

****Lincoln's harem****

****Live wire , poison lvy , Duela dent , Harley Quinn, silver banshee , Supergirl, black canary, miss Martian , huntress, katana, vixen , Cheetah, killer Frost , ice, fire , platinum, Wonder Woman , zatanna, Queen of fables, giganta, mystique , circe, roulette, Galatea , volcana, Black widow , arisia Green Lantern and other female lanterns, galacta daughter of galactic, she hulk and red she hulk , storm, kitty, rogue , x-23 , Domino , Emma Frost , stepford sisters, vertigo, jubilee, Rita wayword from x-man, ms. Marvel, violet parr, armor/ hisako lchiki. ****

**The Harem was given to me by a friend named DaltonVessels on Wattpad so I give my thanks to him.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Gotham

****Lincoln has now gotten away from the Loud family and is now in Gotham with Lily by his side. I love the idea of Lincoln being Batman beyond and I have a few different suit for others that won't be used for a long time. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Gotham city)

Lincoln looked outside and was enjoying the view before the train came to a stop.

Welcome to Gotham City. said the conductor through the speaker

Lincoln got up and grabbed Lily then walked outside and started exploring the town.

This place is amazing. said Lincoln

Poo, Poo. said Lily agreeing with him

Lincoln then decided to take a stop at a coffee shop and feed Lily. After feeding Lily he started walking around the town again until he bumped into somebody.

oh sorry sir. said Lincoln

It's fine. you okay kid? asked the man

Yes. My name is Lincoln and this little lady next to me is my little sister Lily. said Lincoln pointing to Lily then offering his hand for the man to shake

Pleasure to meet you Lincoln. My name is Bruce Wayne. said Bruce

Wait a minute. Your the worlds richest man. said Lincoln

Yes that would be me. said Bruce

Pleasure to meet you, but if I may ask who are the people behind you? asked Lincoln

They are my son's and daughter. said Bruce

He's Dick. said Bruce pointing to a teen with black hair and a goofy smile

He's Jason. said Bruce pointing to another black haired teen who was just a bit shorter than Dick

He's Tim. said Bruce pointing to another black haired teen who was messing around on his phone

he's Damian. said Bruce pointing to yet another Black haired kid who didn't look to much older than Lincoln

Lastly this is Cassandra. said Bruce pointing to the last black haired teen who was about as tall as Jason

Nice family. said Lincoln with a smile

If I may ask where are your parents Lincoln? asked Bruce

Back in Royal Woods. said Lincoln gaining all their attention

Then why are you all the way out here in Gotham? asked Bruce

Lincoln then explained to him why he was out here and needless to say they were ticked off.

So your family left you outside because they thought you were bad luck. said Bruce

Yes. said Lincoln

That's so wrong. said Bruce

I know, but that's life. said Lincoln not seeing the Wayne siblings nod their heads in agreement

Anyway thanks for the chat. said Lincoln before leaving

Cassandra, and Dick keep an eye on him. said Bruce

What are you gonna do Dad? asked Tim

I'm going to adopt the kids, but first I need the evidence. said Bruce before walking back to Wayne Manor

(Wayne Manor)

Bruce was down in the Batcave along with Alfred, Jason, Tim, and Damian trying to hack into the cameras at the Loud house

Hacking complete. said the computer before showing him multiple videos of Lincoln being mistreated over and over again

My God what kind of family is this. said Alfred

Doesn't matter. We have all the information we need to put the Louds behind jail and get legal rights to him and Lily. said Bruce

(Gotham night time)

Lincoln had just walked by an ally when a hand shot out and grabbed him and pulled him in.

Listen kid your gonna give me all your money or your dead. said a scarecrow goon with a knife in hand

Alright here. said Lincoln handing him over $1,000 which surprised the goon that a kid had this much money.

Thanks kid. said the Goon before cutting a deep wound on Lincolns arm causing blood to gush out

Why? asked Lincoln

Sorry kid can't have any witnesses. said the goon before taking Lily from Lincoln now numb arms

No please don't kill her. said Lincoln

Don't worry you'll join her soon. said the goon before swinging his knife down at the child only for it to be caught by an unknown arm

When the goon turned around he was greeted by a fist that knocked him out. Lincoln then looked up to see a man in black and blue, a girl in black with a yellow bat symbol and in the middle was a man wearing a gray suit and a black cape, boots, and gloves. Lincoln then crawled over to Lily.

Please I don't care if I die, but take care of my sister. said Lincoln

It's okay kid were not gonna let you die. said the man

Who are you? asked Lincoln

I'm the Batman. said Batman causing Lincoln's eyes to widen

Lincoln had heard of this man he was the person who always saved Gotham from crooks. They then walked over picked up him, and Lily and took them to the Batmobile.

(Batcave)

Lincoln woke up on a table and sat up. he saw that his arm was all bandaged up and he had tube going from his wrist to a blood bag that was now empty, but didn't see anyone around so he got up and walked around a bit.

Wow I can't believe I'm in the Batcave. said Lincoln who's eyes then landed on the Batman Beyond suit

He started at the suit for a bit unknowing to him that the Bat family was watching the whole time.

I see your awake. said Batman

I see your doing good Bruce. said Lincoln causing the Bat family's eyes to go wide

How'd you know? asked Bruce

Your build and face it's the exact same. said Lincoln

Bruce and his family then took off their masks.

So Lincoln I've seen how the Loud family treats you and Lily. said Bruce

Wrong isn't it. Also where is Lily? asked Lincoln

Upstairs sleeping. said Cass to which Lincoln nodded

So how would you like to be part of my family? asked Bruce

This shocked Lincoln he couldn't believe the richest man in the world wanted him as his child.

If your worried about being different don't be all of use except Damian are adopted. said Dick

The Wayne siblings then told him about where they came from and by the end of it Lincoln sad for them.

I'm sorry that happened to you. said Lincoln

It's fine. said Dick

So what do you say. Do you wanna join our family with your sister? asked Bruce again

Yes I accept Dad. said Lincoln

Okay. Now go brush your teeth and get to bed you need your rest. said Bruce

Okay Dad. said Lincoln who then left with Cass who was showing him the way to his room

Can't wait to get to know our new little brother. said Jason

I can't believe I'm a big brother now. said Damian with a smile

We'll things are defiantly going to be even more lively around here. said Tim

All the siblings just nodded at this and couldn't wait to see what adventures they could have with their new brother.

****Alright another chapter done. Lincoln is now going to be adopted by the Wayne's. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	3. Chapter 3 Brith of Batman Beyond

****Alright here we go the first battle Lincoln will ever have. Two chapters from now the Louds will stand Trial for their rights as Lincoln, and Lily's parents. Also in this battle we will have the Birth of Batman Beyond and although he wasn't as good as Bruce was he is in my opinion the best Batman they ever had. That's why I kind of combined Lincoln with the Batman beyond suit cause he has the smarts to give Bruce a run for his money, and he will have the strength that Terry had. I loved Batman Beyond ever since I was a kid and I wish it could have gone longer. Also when Lincoln is in the Beyond suit his voice will sound like Terry's did in it. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Wayne Manor)

Lincoln had just woken up to the sound of Lily's giggling and when he opened his eyes he saw Cass holding Lily in her arms.

Hey Sis what's up? asked Lincoln

Breakfast is ready. said Cass

Lincoln then got up and followed Cass to the Kitchen where he saw all of his new siblings already seated.

Morning Bro sleep well? asked Tim

Yeah. How'd you guys sleep? asked Lincoln

Your awfully polite. Can't say the same for the most of our family. said Dick looking at Bruce, Jason, and Tim.

Fuuuuu. I mean shut up. said Jason about to curse, but didn't because Lily was there.

So how do you plan to get custody of me? asked Lincoln

i'm going to have the Louds in court at Gotham two days from now and I used the Batcomputer to get everything I need to make them guilty. said Bruce

Just then they heard the doorbell ring and a few seconds later Alfred walked in the Kitchen.

Sir. Ms. Barbara is here. said Alfred

Thank you Alfred. said Bruce

Lincoln then saw a red haired girl who looked to be about Dick's age walk in.

Hello Bruce. said Barbara

Hello Barbara. said Bruce

Who might you be little boy? asked Barbara looking at Lincoln

I'm Lincoln and this is Lily. said Lincoln pointing to Lily

Their going to be part of this family by the end of tomorrow night and he already knows what we do at night. said Bruce not even looking up from his paper

Oh I see well then welcome to the family. I'm the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, but Bruce is kind of like an Uncle to me. said Barbara

Then Bruce's phone rang and he picked it up.

Hello. said Bruce

Mr. Wayne everything had been set and we are about to tell the Louds about court tomorrow. said the man over the phone

Thanks Lucius. said Bruce before hanging up

The Louds are about to find out. said Bruce before going back to reading the newspaper

The rest of breakfast was then spent asking Lincoln about what he likes and the siblings found out he liked a little of everything each one of them did getting them happy that one of their new siblings would like what they liked. Although what they didn't know was how the Louds would react to the news.

(Loud house)

Lucius knocked on the front door and waited a while before a woman came and answered the door.

Hello My name is Lucius. said Lucius to Rita

Hello I'm Rita Loud. said Rita

Well Mrs. Rita I have a few things to discuss with you and your husband. said Lucius smiling softly at her

well then please come in Mr. Lucius. said Rita

After a while the loud family was sat at the couch while Lucius was in front of them.

Let me first begin by saying I work at Wayne Enterprise and I help Mr. Wayne run it. said Lucius

You mean you help the richest man on the planet. said Lola shocked

Yes I do, but that's not why I'm here. said Lucius

Then why are you here. Mr. Fox? asked Lynn Sr.

I'm here because recently Mr. Wayne has took in Lincoln, and Lily Loud and is planning to adopt them. said Lucius shocking them

Well I'm sorry sir, but we'll be taking them back. said Rita

I'm sorry Mrs. Loud, but no you won't. I have been sent here to get you and your kid's because your going to court in Gotham. said Lucius shocking them

Were going to court. said Lynn Sr.

Yes. So be outside within 20 minutes and Mr. Wayne has asked me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. said Lucius

Will Lincoln be their? asked Lucy

Yes he will. said Lucius

We'll go and we'll be outside in a few minutes Lucius. said Rita

Lucius nodded and walked out of the house while the Louds just started packing their things for the trip to Gotham. Once they were done they met outside and got in a Limo which then stared drivign to Gotham.

(Gotham night time)

Alright Killer Croc, and Fire fly have been spotted at Gotham docks. said Bruce looking at the Bat computer

Time to bring them in. said Jason

You work late. said Lincoln who was at the top of the stairs looking down at them.

That's just how we do things. said Bruce

When are you going to be back? asked Lincoln

By the time you should be in bed. said Bruce

Alright. Just be careful. said Lincoln

We will little brother. said Damian

Lincoln then went back upstairs.

Alfred make sure their in bed when their supposed to be. said Bruce

Yes Master Bruce. said Alfred

They then left to go to the docks.

When they got their they saw Killer croc, and Firefly talking to each other.

Lincoln then decided to observe them real quick. He observed that Killer Croc is green had only blue jeans and no weapons beside his strength and fire fly has on silver suit with a jetpack and a gun on his side.

So you'll burn Gotham with this bomb, and all I have to do is be a body guard until you drop it. said Killer Croc

Yes. I just need about an hour left to finish it. said Fire Fly

Alright, but I expect my payment at the end of this. said Killer Croc

And you'll get your payment. said Fire Fly who then started working on the bomb until the glass on the roof broke

Ah our guests are here. said Killer Croc

Your both going to jail. said Batman

I don't think so. said Fire fly who then whistled and about 10 minions came out of the shadows

Get them. said Killer Croc who then charged at Batman

Eventually the Bat's were beaten all though the villain side was heavily bruised.

Tie them up there. I want him to see the destruction of this city. said Fire fly pointing to the chairs in the corner of the room.

(Wayne Manor 1 hour later)

Alfred was getting worried and while he didn't know what happened he could see what was happening right now while they were unconscious through Batman's cowl.

Just then he heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Lincoln, and Lily.

Young Master Lincoln you should be in bed. said Alfred

Couldn't sleep Alfred and it looks like they could use some help. said Lincoln handing Lily to Alfred and walking towards the beyond suit.

Now hold on you put on that cowl and there's no turning back. said Alfred

This family has already done so much for me and now I'm going to repay them. said Lincoln who then put on the suit

Lily smiled seeing her older brother in the suit. While Alfred warned him that the suit was a prototype.

Well then time to test it out. said Lincoln who then made a batarang and threw it

Lincoln then tested everything on the suit from the vision, to strength, to the rocket boosters and wings.

Everything's working. I'm off. said Lincoln who then hopped into the batwing and flew off.

(Gotham Docks 20 minutes later)

Lincoln kept the batwing on a large building just a bit off the docks, and flew over to the building he was a broken window on. When he got close he turned invisible and dove in.

So Batman how does it feel to know that Gotham will soon be burned to nothing? asked Fire Fly

We'll stop you. said Batman

Sure you will. said Fire Fly sarcastically

Just then all of the Bat family's coms went off.

Need help old man. said Lincoln through the com causing their eyes to widen

Oh no. said Bruce

Just then two goons were pulled into the shadows. After them the light went out and when they came back on 6 more were upside down unconscious and the last two had their back towards the shadows not being able to see two white eyes looking at them like a hunter to it's prey. They were then quickly knocked out leaving only Killer Croc, and Fire Fly who were on guard. Just then Killer Croc smelled the air and attacked Lincoln who was invisible next to him. When Lincoln got hit he turned visible and when he stood up they could see a small trail of blood coming from his mouth.

Who might you be? asked Fire Fly

Batman Beyond, but you can just call me Beyond. said Beyond

We'll then beyond prepare to lose. said Killer Croc who then attacked him

killer Croc tried to hit beyond only for him to duck and swip his legs. Then Croc hit him with a left hook, then a right hook. He then punched him straights in the gut sending him to the wall. When he Killer Croc tried attacking him again Beyond caught his arms with his own and they wer now pushing each other back and forth until they suddenly stopped in the middle keeping each other in a stale mate.

You'r pretty strong for some clown who thinks he's Batman. said Killer Croc

I am Batman. said Beyond before head butting him

Beyond then delivered a left hook, and then a right hook to his face, and then he uppercut him knocking him out. He then made his way towards Fire Fly who was backing up while the Bat family watched him with pride and worry.

It's over. said Beyond

Not yet. said Fire Fly who then activated the bomb

What are you doing? asked Beyond

Even if the bomb is activated from here it can still take out half of Gotham. said Fire Fly before starting to fly away.

Beyond then threw a batarang releasing the Bat family from the ropes. When they looked at him he told them to stop the bomb before flying after Fire Fly.

That boy has a lot of explaining to do. said Batman before starting to diffuse the bomb while the siblings just looked prideful of their new family member

(Sky above Gotham Docks)

Beyond was chasing Fire Fly through the air over the docks who was currently shooting at him.

Give it up your not getting away. said Beyond

Fire Fly ignored him though and kept shooting. So Beyond took out a electric batarang and threw it at the jet pack on Fire Fly's back also electrocuting him taking it out and knockig him unconsiouss. Fire Fly then started to fall so Beyond went into a straight fall down using his boosters to hep speed him up. He caught Fire Fly just before he could hit the water and brought himself back up enough to were he wouldn't fall into the water before flying back to his family who was now watching him.

When he got their he was so excited, but that was quickly stopped by Batman giving him his bat glare.

You weren't supposed to be here. said Batman

I know, but I thought you guy's could use some help. said Beyond

It wasn't necessary, but I'm glad to see your okay. said Bruce

Well I'll see ya back at the cave. said Beyond before flying off to the bat wing

(Batcave)

Batman and the rest got back after telling commissioner Gordon what happened and they talked to Lincoln about this kind of Life and how it was dangerous, but Lincoln said he wanted to help them no matter what.

Alright then you start training first thing in the morning, but for now go get some sleep. said Bruce

Okay Dad. Goodnight. said Lincoln before walking away

We'll would you look at that our new little bro is quit the bat already. said Dick

That he is. said Bruce

****This the longest chapter I have ever written. When Lincoln is in his Beyond suit I will refer to him as Beyond not Lincoln so you guys don't get confused. Also Lincoln will have at least one personality trait that he will share with each of his siblings. Also the reason Lincoln was able to push Killer Croc back is because the Beyond suit enhances your strength. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	4. Chapter 4 DInner with the Louds

****Alright I'm bored and had this chapter in mind so that's why it's being updated now. Anyway here we are going to have the Louds, and Wayne's meet and see what will happen when we throw Lincoln into the mix. Also the reason I named the suit Beyond is because while the suit is from Batman Beyond it's supposed to mean he'll be around even after Bruce has retired. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Wayne Manor)

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully when Bruce walked in the room and woke him up.

Linc wake up. said Bruce

What? asked a tired Lincoln

It's time for training. said Bruce

Okay. said Lincoln getting up

They went to the gym and started working out and Bruce taught him different fighting styles. Eventually they finished and went to breakfast were they met up with their family.

So how did training go? asked Damian

Good. I was taught different fighting styles too. said Lincoln

Oh really. You wanna learn how to use guns? asked Jason getting a glare from Bruce

I've never shot a gun before, but sure. said Lincoln

Well come on then. said Jason getting up and going outside with Lincoln following

Jason then put up a target up outside and handed Lincoln a pistol. Lincoln took the pistol and Jason told him how to hold and fire it and once Lincoln was ready Jason backed up.

Lincoln shot bullets at the target 4 times getting a bullseye every time shocking Jason.

No way you have a perfect shot. said Jason

Is that good? asked Lincoln

Good. Your the perfect little brother. said Jason hugging him

Thanks Jay. said Lincoln

They then went back inside and Jason told his siblings about how Lincoln has a perfect shot which shocked them.

So little bro if your aim is good with a pistol how good is your aim with a batarang? asked Tim

Lincoln took out a custom made batarang and aimed it at a fly. He then threw it and hit the fly perfectly in the middle.

Wow. said Cass

That's awesome. said Dick

He's a natural. said Bruce before his phone rang

Hello Lucius. said Bruce

Hello Bruce are you still good to meet the Louds later tonight? asked Lucius

Yes Lucius and thanks for getting them. said Bruce

Anytime Mr. Wayne. said Lucius before hanging up

Alright kid's listen up. said Bruce getting their attention

Tonight the Louds are coming over for dinner. said Bruce

But Dad what about Linc? asked Tim

You guys are gonna keep Linc away from his siblings and Lincoln I don't want you to be in any room alone with the Louds. said Bruce earning nods from all of them

Is that it? asked Lincoln

Yes. Now you kid's go have fun. said Bruce

All the siblings then left to go spend time with Lincoln, and Lily.

Alfred prepare a good dinner for tonight. said Bruce

Yes sir. said Alfred before walking away to think about dinner

Louds I've seen how you treated Lincoln now let's see if your honest about it. said Bruce

While Bruce was contemplating how this evening would go the Louds were walking around the city.

(Gotham Streets)

The Louds were walking around taking in the scenery.

This is a nice place. said Lori while taking pictures on her phone

Maybe we could live here once we get Lincoln, and Lily back. said Rita thinking about moving here

I'm glad you like this town so much. said Lucius who was acting as a tour guide for them

It's really nice Lucius. said Lynn Sr.

Thank you now please follow me. said Lucius who followed

Lucius showed them around the town all day until about 6:00 when he took them to Wayne Manor.

(Wayne Manor)

Inside Alfred was finishing the dinner while the Wayne's were waiting in the living room. They were all messing around until the heard a knock at the door.

Coming. said Bruce who went to open the door

Hello Mr. Wayne. said Lucius

Lucius and I see you have brought the Louds with you please come in. said Bruce

Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne. said Bruce

I'm Rita and this is my husband Lynn. said Rita pointing to Lynn Sr.

These are our daughters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr. Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa. said Lynn Sr.

It's a pleasure. said Bruce

Hello. Mr. Wayne my name is Lola and I was wandering how much money do you have. said Lola

I'm a billionaire. said Bruce causing Lola to faint

She's interesting. said Bruce

Alfred then walked into the room and told everyone it was time for dinner. They all sat down at the table noticing that their were some extra chairs.

Excuse me Mr. Wayne who's the extra chairs for? asked Lori

Their for my children. said Bruce

Just then all the Wayne siblings burst through the door with Lincoln and Lily following behind.

Lincoln! Lily! shouted the Louds who then were about to rush him if not for his siblings blocking them.

Back up. said Dick with a serious tone

But he's our brother. said Lola

Not tomorrow he won't be. said Damian

The Louds then sat back down and the Wayne's sat down too.

Dinner is served. said Alfred serving the food

Halfway through the dinner Bruce decided to ask them his question.

So Lincoln has told me he's been mistreated. Is that true? asked Bruce

No he hasn't sir. said Lynn Sr. nervously while the rest of the Louds looked away just as nervous because they were lying to the most powerful man in the world who could have them locked up in a second

Alright then. said Bruce and the rest of the dinner went on in silence

After dinner the Louds left, and Bruce went down to the cave.

They're such liars. said Bruce

They always lie. said Lincoln

I suppose so. You ready. said Bruce getting his batsuit on

Yeah. said Lincoln putting on his Beyond suit

After they got their suits on the two left to go watch over Gotham.

****There you have it the Louds are liars and Bruce doesn't trust the Louds that much and tomorrow well get to see judgement passed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	5. Chapter 5 Judgement day

****Alright so time for the Louds to lose everything. I couldn't wait to write this for you guys and after this I have to update one more story then publish about three new stories before the week is out. Lincoln is going to have a harem in this, but I'm going to make it so that he doesn't realize he's making one at first and then everything will just come around full circle and by this time he will have so many girls that he can't deny them. All of the girls who will be in the harem have been decided by me, and Dalton Vessels who is one of my followers on wattpad who is also the one who pitched me the idea of a harem for this story and I just couldn't help it I had to for my and possibly your guys entertainment in later chapters. Anyway the Harem will be shown at the end of this chapter along with a schedule of what stories I will update and on which days.****

(Wayne Manor)

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully after taking down thugs last night until Bruce entered his room.

Linc wake up. said Bruce

Dad what is it? asked Lincoln while rubbing his eyes

Today is the day the Louds go to court. said Bruce causing Lincoln's eyes to widen

I completely forgot about that. said Lincoln who then got out of bed

Well then let's go eat Alfred made us some eggs and sausage today. said Bruce

Okay Dad. said Lincoln

(Kitchen)

Bruce, and Lincoln got into the kitchen and sat down just in time for Alfred to serve breakfast.

Thanks Alfred. said Lincoln

You welcome Young Master Lincoln. said Alfred before walking away

So bro how do you think today will go? asked Cass

I think we'll be able to beat the Louds. Right. said Lincoln looking at Bruce

Yes I have all the information I need to accuse the Louds. said Bruce

Okay. said Lincoln

The rest of the breakfast went on in silence, but Lincoln couldn't stop one thing from crossing his mind.

I wander what the Louds are doing right now. Thought Lincoln

(Hotel with the Louds)

The Louds just woke up and went down to the foyer to get their breakfast, before sitting down and talking about today.

Okay girls here's what's going to happen today. said Rita getting their attention

They don't have any proof of anything we did to Lincoln so if they say we did something just deny it. said Lynn Sr. getting a nod from the girls

Don't worry Dad we literally got this. said Lori

Yeah we'll get our good luck charm back. said Lola

Alright guys just remember when were in the courtroom don't do anything that will get us in trouble. said Rita getting a nod from her children.

They thought that they had this trial in the bag, but oh how wrong they were.

(Gotham Court house)

Everyone in Gotham was their because they had heard about what the court case was about and wanted to see the family that would do something like that to a child so they could have a word with them. Then the Louds, and Wayne's walked in and stood at opposite sides. Then the judge walked in and sat down in her chair.

Alright now let the trial begin. This trial is for the right of Lincoln, and Lily Loud. said the judge

Now the plaintiff Lincoln Louds has stated that your family has mistreated him, and thrown him out of the house. said the Judge causing their to be some soft murmurs in the audience

Yes that is correct. said Lincoln

And the defendant has stated that they don't know what he is talking about and have never mistreated or thrown him out of the house. said the Judge

That is correct sir. said Lynn Sr.

Alright then Lincoln would you please tell everyone how you have been mistreated? asked the Judge

Lincoln then told everyone of how many times he's been mistreated by the Loud family shocking them.

Now what do you have to say about this Loud family? asked the Judge

We deny his claim. We have never mistreated him or kicked him out of the house. said Lynn Sr.

Alright then Mr. Wayne said if you denied this then. I should show what's on this flash drive. said the Judge plugging it into a computer and playing the video.

The video showed Lincoln outside in the rain while his so called family was inside in the warmth of their home and it also showed various times when the parents showed favoritism to their daughters and their son got punished for something her didn't do. When it was done the judge turned to the Louds with an angry expression.

What were you saying about not mistreating him. said the Judge

The Louds just looked nervous cause they had lied to the judge and now everyone in the courtroom knows it.

Well then what is the verdict? asked the Judge

Guilty! shouted the jury immediately

Well then Mr. Wayne please come up and sign the adoption form for Lily, and Lincoln Loud. said the Judge

The Louds could only watch as Bruce went up and signed the adoption papers.

By order of the court the custody of Lincoln Loud, and Lily Loud now go to Mr. Wayne and as such they are now also Wayne's and Rita, and Lynn Sr. are to be sent to jail for three years. said the judge

Consider that lucky originally you were going to be sent to jail for 20 or more years but Lincoln asked the judge to lower it. said Bruce shocking them

The rest of you are lucky your not old enough to be tried as adults otherwise you'd be going to jail too, but since your not your grandfather will be watching over you. said the Judge

Albert is a old friend of mine so I will call and make sure he knows about this. said Bruce

After that the Wayne's left, but once they were outside Bruce made a call.

Hello. said the voice of an elderly man

Hello Albert it's me Bruce. said Bruce

Bruce I can't believe it it's been so long since we talked. How have you been? asked Albert

I've been good Albert, but your family not so much. said Bruce

What happened? asked Albert

Bruce then told Albert everything about what happened in the courthouse and told him about the adoption.

Thanks for letting me know Bruce. So what day do you need me at the house? asked Albert

Two days from now the Louds will be back at their house and I'll send some money for Lucius to give to you. said Bruce

Thanks Bruce. said Albert

Your welcome Albert. Take care. said Bruce

You do the same. said Albert before hanging up

The Wayne's then got in the Limo and left unaware that what just happened would change the Louds lives forever.

(Royal Woods)

Carol was sitting in her house on her phone when she came across a article about the Louds.

I wander what this is about. said Carol before reading the article and watching the video attached to it

By the end of it she couldn't believe what she just red, and watched the Louds had been mistreating Lincoln and even locked him out of the house. She then sent the video to everyone she knew.

The Louds are going to have a lot of explaining to do. said Carol

****Alright that is the end of this chapter. So now the news has spread to the Royal Woods and is going to cause trouble for the Louds. Anyway like I promised here is the harem.****

****Live wire , poison lvy , Duela dent , Harley Quinn, silver banshee , Supergirl, black canary, miss Martian , huntress, katana, vixen , Cheetah, killer Frost , ice, fire , platinum, Wonder Woman , zatanna, Queen of fables, giganta, mystique , circe, roulette, Galatea , volcana, Black widow , arisia Green Lantern and other female lanterns, galacta daughter of galactic, she hulk and red she hulk , storm, kitty, rogue , x-23 , Domino , Emma Frost , stepford sisters, vertigo, jubilee, Rita wayword from x-man, ms. Marvel, violet parr, armor/ hisako lchiki. StarFire and Black fire and Raven and terra and jinx and bumble bee and rose Wilson**** and ****wasp and dazzler and psylocke and squirrel girl and tigra and rahne Sinclair and siryn and hepzibah and dust and pixie and blink and angel salvadore and copycat and surge and polaris and magik and marrow and joanna cargill and veranke and marrina smallwood and De'Lila and katana and Cheshire and scream and songbird and namora and madame masque and aquagirl and Felicia hardy and artemis crock and wonder girl and violet harper and tuppence terror and queen bee and Devastation and dolphin and Wendy jones and asami koizumi and nico minoru. Nikki and Carol Penny and poly pain and giggles and Tabby and Sam and carlota and stella and Maggie and haiku and from the Wednesday Addams. winnie werewolf , sibella, phantasma, tanis the mummy, Elsa Frankenteen. Broth and Tamara Caulder and Dana Tan and Maxine Gibson and Inque and dee dee twins. Violet and mirage from Incredibles. Wendy from gravity falls and giffany and Hawkgirl. hazbin hotel from charlie and vaggie and Millie and Nephi and Cherri bomb. Hazbin hotel from Luna****. ****can you put fewer more girls jazz Fenton,Ember McLean, Dani phantom, spectra, paulina and Desiree and kitty and Lydia and Princess dorathea and valerie gray and star from Danny phantom and adagio dazzling, and her sisters. And attea and charmcaster and loom Red wind and kai Green and waybad female and Lucy mann and Helen wheels and elena validus and frightwig. And spider woman and female celestialsapian . ****

****There you have it. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Justice League

Alright time for the next chapter. Also have the story made for how Lincoln will meet the X-Men, Demons from Hazbin Hotel, The Grimwood girls, and The Loud house girls will be spread out between different places. The idea for how he'll meet the X-Men was given to me Dalton Vessels which will happen not to long from now. Anyway this chapter will show how he'll meet the Justice League, but he won't start making a harem until a bit later in the story. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

(Wayne manor)

All the Wayne siblings were up and were eating breakfast when Bruce came through the door looking strained.

What's wrong Dad? asked Lincoln

Don't worry about him little bro this is just what Dad's like when he has to go to a conference with the justice league. said Dick

You don't like speaking to them? asked Lincoln

No it's not that it's just that they annoy me about getting out more. said Bruce

All the siblings looked at each other for a second before laughing hard.

What. said Bruce

Well you don't, but at least your friends care enough to tell you to get out more. said Jason

There colleagues and I get out plenty. said Bruce while glaring at Jason

Just then Alfred has walked in the kitchen.

Sir it is time for you to go. said Alfred

Okay. Thanks Alfred. said Bruce going down to the Batcave to use the zeta beam.

So Dad is friends with the Justice League? asked Lincoln

Yeah. He's been with them for a while. said Tim

How big is it? asked Lincoln

It's huge there are a bunch of other hero's that are in it. said Damian

Have you guys ever seen them? asked Lincoln

Nope. said Damian

Wait you haven't why? asked Lincoln

Because Dad says he doesn't want to cause a commotion with the others in the league. said Dick

Lincoln then had a idea.

Do you guys want to meet the justice league? asked Lincoln with a smirk

Well yeah we've wanted to. said Jason

Then what would you say if I could get you to meet them. said Lincoln

The other Wayne siblings smirked at each other.

What do you have in mind? asked Dick with a devious smile

Dick you call Barbara and the rest of you get into your suits. The Justice League is about to meet the Bat family. said Lincoln

Without another word the siblings went to do the tasks they were assigned.

(Barbara's house)

Barbara was sitting on the couch wondering about what to do today when she got a call from Dick.

Hey Dick. said Barbara

Hey Barbara how would you like to meet the justice league. said Dick

Barbara smiled a devious smile.

I'm listening. said Barbara

Just get to the mansion and meet us in the Batcave. said Dick before hanging up.

Well this should be interesting. said Barbara before grabbing her car keys and leaving.

(Wayne Manor)

Barbara got to the house and went into the Batcave to see Lincoln on the computer and her siblings behind them.

Hurry and get your suit on Barbara. said Tim

Barbara went and quickly put on her batsuit and putting Lily in a little batsuit before joining the rest of the Batfamily at the computer.

Alright you guys ready. said Lincoln

The siblings just nodded before Lincoln started hacking into the Watchtowers mainframe.

(Watchtower)

Everyone was having a meeting in the main area when the watchtower alarms went off.

System being hacked. said the Watchtower

What's going on? asked Superman

Is it a villain? asked Vixen

Who good enough to hack into our system? asked Booster Gold

They all then turned back to the screen to see a bat symbol appear on the screen causing them to look at it in confusion before turning to Batman only to see that he had a shocked expression.

Oh no. said Batman knowing what was about to happen

Then to the confusion, and shock of the Justice League the screen showed 7 kids and a baby

Who are you? asked Superman

The kids said nothing before looking at Batman and smiling.

Hi Dad/Uncle B. said the kid's shocking the Justice League

What do you all think your doing? asked Batman with his signature glare

We just wanted to meet your friends. said Jason

In fact how about we come meet them face to face. said Lincoln before getting off the computer before anything else could be said

The second the monitor went off all of the leagues attention was on Batman.

You have kid's. said Superman

Batman didn't say anything instead he just walked to the Zeta Beams with everyone following behind.

Batman are they really your kid's? asked Diana

Batman was about to reply when the light from the Zeta beam activated and when it died down there were the 7 kid's and the baby.

Dad/ Uncle. said the Kid's before rushing to Bruce and hugging him while the league tried to hold in their laughs.

The all mighty Batman being hugged by a kid just seemed like a fantasy to them yet here it was happening right in front of them.

So Bats you gonna introduce us? asked Flash

This is Batgirl. said Bruce pointing to Barbara

Hi. Also I'm not one of Batman's kid's but he is like an Uncle to me. said Barbara

This is Nightwing. said Bruce pointing to Dick

Pleasure to meet you. said Dick

This is Red hood. said Bruce pointing to Jason

Nice to meet Dad's friends. said Jason

This is Black Bat. said Bruce pointing to Cass

Hello. said Cass

This is Red Robin. said Bruce pointing to Tim

Hello. said Tim

This is Robin. said Bruce pointing to Damian

Hi. said Damian

This is Beyond. said Bruce pointing to Lincoln

Nice to meet you. said Lincoln while bowing

Lastly this is Bat kid. said Bruce pointing towards Lily

Poo Poo. said Lily causing the girls to gush at her adorableness

Well then now that were acquainted how about we get to know each other a little better. said Beyond

The rest of the evening was spent with telling the Justice League about themselves and vice versa.

Alright chapter done. Now if anyone needs me I'll be adding Jean Grey to the Harem and then trying to memorize the names of all the girls. So this will be fun. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7 Destroying a Louds reputation

**Alright so in the next chapter their will be a timeskip right at the beginning. The harem is big and honestly maybe a bit to much, but I'm not going to change it Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Royal Woods)

The Loud sisters had just gotten home late at night and saw their grandfather standing in front of the house not looking happy.

Pop Pop. said Lori

Everyone on the couch now. said Albert angrily

All the Loud sisters scrambled inside not wanting to anger their grandfather anymore than he already was. Lucius then walked up to Albert.

Hello Albert. said Lucius

Hello Lucius. It's nice to see you again. said Albert with a smile

As it is to see you Albert. said Lucius

The two then shook hands and shared a hug.

Here is the money from Mr. Wayne. said Lucius

Thank you Lucius, and tell Bruce I said thanks too. said Albert

Think nothing of it Albert. said Lucius before getting in the limo and leaving

The Loud sisters had been watching the whole thing from the living room windows and were surprised at seeing their Grandfather talk to Lucius like a old friend. Albert then walked into the house and adopted a cold hard stare.

So I want to know why you girls kicked Lincoln out of the house. said Albert

None of the Loud siblings spoke out of fear.

Well. said Albert

We did it because he was bad luck. said Lynn Jr. quietly but Albert still heard her

Bad luck huh. What kind of bull shit is that. said Albert

But Pop Pop. said Luan

No Luan there is no such thing as Luck in this world. said Albert

Then why did I lose my game. said Lynn Jr.

Jr. let me ask you something. Do you always throw the ball the same way? asked Albert

Yes. said Lynn unsure of where this was going

Then all the other team would have to do is get used to swinging at were you throw the ball to be able to hit it. said Albert shocking them

We never though of that. said Lola

Of course you didn't that's why you locked what used to be your only brother out of the house. said Albert

The girls could sense the disappointment in his voice and were ashamed of themselves.

You older girls are supposed to be a example for your younger sisters yet you lock your brother out of the house, and you younger girls don't know anything about what is happening yet you side with your sisters without hearing your brothers side of things. said Albert

Were sorry Pop Pop. said the girls

Lincoln should be the one your saying sorry to not me. said Albert

Your literally right Pop Pop. said Lori

We'll good, because this weekend after your done school I'm taking you to go see Lincoln so that you girls can apologize to him. said Albert

Pop Pop how did you meet Mr. Wayne? asked Lana

I to am interested about how you meet the richest man on the planet. said Lisa

I remember that day like it was yesterday. said Albert reminiscing about that first time he ever met Bruce

(Flashback)

A younger looking Albert is standing at the door step to Wayne Manor before knocking on the door.

Coming. said the voice of the man before the door was opened to reveal a man in his 20's standing their

Hello. said Albert

Hello may I help you? asked the man

Yes actually I am looking for Alfred Pennyworth. said Albert

Oh your the friend Alfred said would be coming by. said the man inviting him inside

Thank you. said Alfred who then followed the man inside

Let me introduce myself. I am Thomas Wayne. said Thomas

Your Thomas Wayne. The man who owns Wayne Enterprises. said Albert

Yes that is me. said Thomas who then opened a door revealing a woman with a 5 year old boy and Alfred standing next to them

Alfred your visitor is here. said Thomas getting their attention

Alfred quickly walked over to Albert and gave him a hug which he returned.

It's good to see you again old friend. said Alfred

As it is to see you Alfred. said Albert

Albert let me introduce you to Mrs. Martha Wayne. said Alfred pointing to the woman

Hello. It's nice to meet one of Alfred's friends. said Martha

The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Wayne. said Albert

And this little champ is Young master Bruce Wayne. said Alfred pointing to the little boy.

hello sir. said Bruce holding out his hand to shake

Hello to you too Bruce. said Alberta shaking his hand

Alfred says you fought in the war alongside him. Is it true? asked Bruce

Yes it's true me and Alfred were war buddy's. said Albert

That's so cool. said Bruce

You wanna hear a story about one of me and Alfred's little stunts in the war? asked Albert

Yeah. said Bruce enthusiastically

Albert then told him about some of the crazy things him and Alfred would do in the war which went against their commanders orders and by the end of the visit Bruce had adopted Albert as some kind of Uncle to him. Albert was then told he could come back anytime and from time to time he would visit Bruce, and his parents.

(Flashback end)

And that's how I meet Bruce. said Alfred

Wow. said Leni

Anyway now that that's over get to bed you have school tomorrow. said Albert

Goodnight Pop Pop. said the girls before going stairs and too their rooms.

Girls I hope your ready because Tomorrow is going to be a whole lot worse than what I just did. said Albert to nobody

(Friday morning)

All the Loud girls went to school and as soon as they stepped foot on school grounds they were called multiple names. Some of the names brought the Loud sisters to tears. Lori, was abandoned by her friends and block on all social media, Leni was called a retard, and was ignored by her friends, Luna was ignored by her crush Sam, and was kicked out of her band, Luan was ignored by her crush Benny, and was taking out of theater club, Lynn Jr. was ignored by her friends, and was taken out of every sports team in Royal Woods, Lucy was kicked out of the young morticians club and was ignored by her friends, Lola, and Lana were both ignored by their friends, and called mean names throughout the day. Lastly Lisa had her science kit taken away, and to make it worse her only friend Darcy didn't want to talk to her. The Louds Finally realized the severity of their mistake, but it is too late, because they are now the most hated family in Royal Woods.

**Alright there you have it the Loud's are now hated and I have other things to do before I go to sleep tonight so that will be fun. Also poor Leni she is the only one I really feel sorry for. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8 Three years later

****Alright so I am officially done with the Harem for this. It is a long Harem and I am definitely going to have some fun with it. In this chapter Lincoln will be 14 which will also make Lily 4. Anyway Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Three years later)

Lincoln Wayne is in his bed sleeping, before his siblings burst through the door.

Lincoln wake up. said the siblings

What day is it? asked Lincoln

It's Saturday, but today is also the day the Louds come back. said Dick causing Lincoln's eyes to widen

Oh yeah. I can't believe it's been three years already. said Lincoln looking out the window

Yup. Three whole years since we became siblings. said Jason who was holding Lily's hand

Are they gonna hurt us again? asked Lily a little scared of Rita, and Lynn Sr.

No Lily they won't ever hurt you again. said Lincoln hugging Lily

Thank you big brother. said Lily hugging back

Lincoln then got up and got ready for work.

I still can't believe I finished school early, and Dad let me work at his company. thought Lincoln

(Flashback)

Lincoln's teachers were sitting across a table with Bruce, and Lincoln on the other side.

Mr. Wayne I don't know what to say. said the Math teacher

What do you mean? asked Bruce questioningly

Well you see Mr. Wayne according to your sons test scores he doesn't even need to be in high school he should be in college. said the History teacher shocking Lincoln, and Bruce

Well then since you've come to give Lincoln his diploma for passing if I'm correct. said Bruce

The teachers just nodded at his words.

Then how about you come start working at Wayne enterprises Linc. said Bruce shocking everyone

Really? asked Lincoln

Yes. said Bruce

Then why not I can't wait to work for you Dad. said Lincoln

(Flashback end)

That day was great. thought Lincoln who just finished putting on his clothes.

Unknowing to him that the Louds was in chaos this morning preparing for their parents return.

(Loud House)

All the Loud sisters were running around trying to prepare for their parents return when they heard a car stop in front of their house. After all this time the Louds were still hated and were not able to go anywhere without being called names or being made fun of.

There here. said Lola looking out the window

The Loud sisters then ran out the door and too their parents who they then gave a hug.

We have missed you guys so much. said Lori

We've missed you guys too. said Lynn Sr. happy that he was reunited with his daughters

So now that you guys are back when are we gonna go see Lincoln? asked Luna

Give us a few days to settle back into the house and then we'll go see Lincoln. said Rita

Okay Mom. said the girls

I totes can't wait to see Lily again. said Leni

Yeah and I wander how tall Lily is. said Lisa

Well we will find out in a few days. said Lucy

the parents turned back to Lucius.

Thank you for giving us a drive Lucius. said Rita

Your welcome Rita, and congratulations on your release. said Lucius

Thank you Lucius. said Lynn Sr. before him and Rita walked into the house

You two have been well. said Albert hugging Rita

Thanks Dad. said Rita hugging back

Now if it was three years ago I would have had a very different chat with you, but something tells me you suffered enough in jail. said Albert

Yeah. I just hope we can see our Lily, and Lincoln again. said Rita

Although they didn't know that they would never get the chance to see him again for a long time.

(Wayne Manor 7:00)

Lincoln and Bruce had just gotten home and were waiting for dinner to be served.

Man work is boring. said Lincoln

Hey I'll switch places with ya. said Damian

Over my dead body would I want to go back to school. said Lincoln

So be it. said Damian taking out his katana

No killing at the dinner table. said Bruce before getting a call

Hello. said Bruce

Hello Mr. Wayne. said Rita

Rita I take it you got home safe. said Bruce

Yes Mr. Wayne and I was wondering if the girls could come by in a few days to visit Lincoln? asked Rita

Well it had been three years why not. said Bruce

Thank you Mr. Wayne I'll call you the day were coming over. said Rita

Alright have a good night Rita. said Bruce

You too Mr. Wayne. said Rita before hanging up

Dinner is served sir. said Alfred bringing in the food.

Thank you Alfred. said Bruce

Of course sir. said Alfred before leaving to go dust

After dinner all the Wayne's went into the batcave.

So your only taking Lincoln tonight. said Jason

Yes. You guys need to study tonight. said Bruce

Okay Dad. said Cass

Alright Linc you ready. asked Bruce turning to Lincoln

Lincoln was now wearing a modified version of his original beyond suit. He then turned to face his Dad.

Yes I am. said Lincoln

Then let's go. said Bruce getting into the batmobile while Lincoln took to the skies on his wings.

(Unknown Location)

Well Well batsy I think I've let you get close enough to your new child. said the man with a creepy smile

He then looked down at the blueprint for a plan he had.

I think it's time for me to break the next child. said the man who then laughed manically

****Alright there you go another chapter done. The fun timeh are just going to keep on rolling with another child that will possibly be broken. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	9. Chapter 9 A Missing Bat

****Alright time for the next chapter. Lincoln's gonna be so messed up after these next few chapters, but of course his harem will be there eventually to help him with his problems and vice versa. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Wayne Manor)

Lincoln was in his bed sleeping. Last night him, and Bruce had heard word that the joker was planning something, but couldn't find out were he was. They ended up searching until the morning hours and by the time they got back Lincoln collapsed the second he reached his bed. Lincoln was sleeping peacefully until he heard a commotion in the kitchen so he got up and decided to go see what it was. When Lincoln got to the kitchen he saw Dick, Tim, and Cass trying to hold Jason down while Lily was hiding behind Bruce's leg and Damian was just watching what was happening in amusement.

I'm going to kill that fucking clown! yelled Jason

Watch your language Jay and your scaring Lily. said Dick

After Dick said this Jason calmed down a little cause he could see Lily was afraid of him.

I'm sorry for scaring you Lily. said Jason getting up as Damian walked out of the room

Your not gonna hurt anybody are you? asked Lily on the verge of tears

No I promise I won't hurt anyone. said Jason hugging Lily

As soon as this was said Damian walked into the room with a crowbar in hand.

Hey Bro. said Damian getting Jason's attention

When Jason turned his head to see what was in Damian's hand he freaked out and immediately back up into the corner screaming.

Get it away! Please don't hit me again! screamed Jason

Damian was laughing loudly till Bruce took the Crowbar and threw it in the trash.

Jason it okay. Joker not here. said Cass hugging Jason

Once Jason finally calmed down he got up and angrily chased Damian around the house trying to shoot him.

What's wrong with Jason? asked Lincoln

Come on I'll show you. said Bruce walking out of the Kitchen. Lincoln followed Bruce down to the Batcave where Bruce pulled up two files one about Jason, and the other about Tim. Lincoln watched as he opened the one for Jason first and it showed Jason lying on the ground bloody. Bruce then showed Lincoln a video that was sent to him by Joker of Jason being tortured.

This was at the old Arkham Asylum. said Bruce

Who's the green haired man? asked Lincoln shocked at what he was seeing

This is the Joker any time he's been planning something I've been keeping you out of it for fear of something like this, or this. said Bruce now going to the video of Tim

Lincoln was appalled at what he was seeing this man had somehow changed Tim into a miniature version of himself and then showed how he did it to Bruce.

This is what he did to Tim a few months after he first became Robin. It took a few years to get Tim back to normal after this, but him, and Jason both hate Joker and additionally Jason now has a fear of crowbars which is why he freaked out in the kitchen. said Bruce

What is wrong with the people of this world? asked Lincoln

I don't know Linc. said Bruce

After that they both went back upstairs and relaxed on the couch for a bit. After about an hour Cass walked in.

Dad Stephanie is going to come over. said Cass

Okay Cass. said Bruce

Who's Stephanie? asked Lincoln

She's a new friends that Cass just made. said Bruce

Oh. said Lincoln

She should be here shortly. said Bruce

Then the sound of a doorbell was heard ringing

Speak of the devil. said Bruce who got up to open the door

When Bruce opened the door Lincoln could see a girl with Long blonde hair standing there.

Hello Mr. Wayne. said Stephanie

Hello Stephanie. said Bruce

Where is Cass? asked Stephanie

Cass! yelled Bruce

Then Cass came to the door, hugged her friends and took her to her room, but not before introducing her to her little brother.

Stephanie this is my little brother Lincoln Wayne. said Cass

Hello Lincoln my name is Stephanie. said Stephanie

Hello Stephanie nice to meet you. said Lincoln

After the introduction and Stephanie asking Lincoln about his hair they went to Cass's room.

Well she's interesting. said Lincoln before going back to relaxing

(Wayne Manor 8:00)

They had just finished dinner and Stephanie was spending the night so the others were told to stay and make sure they didn't find out about the cave while Lincoln, and Bruce would go check out a lead on the Joker's location.

So you think Joker's there? asked Lincoln

I hope so. We need to put him behind bars and the sooner the better. said Bruce

Can't wait to see him behind bars. said Lincoln

If we do run into him you are to leave immediately. I don't want you going up against him. said Bruce

Okay Dad. said Lincoln who finished putting on his suit

Alright then let's go. said Bruce

Both of them left and headed to Gotham Docks.

(Gotham Docks)

Joker was standing there waiting for Batman to show up, but his smile widened even more when he saw Batman along with Beyond come crashing through the roof.

Hello Batman. said Joker

Joker. said Batman

And you must be Beyond according to what I've heard this was the first place you ever appeared at. said Joker looking at Beyond

What about it? asked Beyond

Well you see I've broken two other Bat's before for fun, but when I heard about you it interested me and I just have to see you scream in agony. said Joker

You won't touch this one. said Batman signaling for Beyond to step back a bit

Oh I disagree Batman. said Joker who then whistled

As soon as he whistled about 40 men came out of the shadows and attacked Batman, and beyond. Eventually after beating about 30 Batman accidently slipped and was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. The last thing Batman saw before he blacked out was Beyond beign hit with a tranquilizer before being taken away.

Come on boy's leave Batman I want him alive to see what I'll do to this child. said Joker smiling widely before leaving

****There you have it Joker now had Lincoln and everything is about to go into chaos as the Bat's will be looking for Lincoln all over. Now we also have the introduction of Stephanie into the story. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	10. Chapter 10 The Torture Begins

****Alright time for the next chapter. I already have a few different things in mind for what the Joker will do, and I can guarantee they will be painful. Lincoln will also become a met- human in this story and it will be shown how he's going to become one in this chapter. All the abilities he'll have has been decided by me, and Daltonvessels on wattpad and I will show you guys all the powers he will have at the end of the chapter on Thursday. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Gotham docks 2:00 pm)

Bruce woke up and rubbed his head before remembering what had happened.

Shit! screamed Bruce before going into the batmobile and leaving

While Bruce was driving to the Batcave his coms went off

Hello. said Bruce

Mater Bruce where have you been I've been trying to get a hold off you all night. said Alfred

Alfred we have a problem Joker took Lincoln. said Bruce

I'll start searching for his suits signature. said Alfred worriedly before ending the com link

Dammit I can't believe I let this happen. thought Bruce

(Old Arkham Asylum building)

Lincoln had just woken up and started looking around when he heard a voice infront of him.

Hello Beyond. said Joker

You where's Batman and where am I? Demanded Beyond

Batman is fine and as for where you are your in the abandoned Old Arkham Asylum. said Joker never losing his smile

Lincoln looked at him questioningly wondering why he would tell him his location so willingly.

If your wondering why I've told you where you are it's because you won't be leaving here. said Joker

How are you so sure about that? asked Beyond

Because when the second and third Robin were kidnapped Batman didn't find them until I wanted him too. said Joker

Do you know who I am? asked Beyond scared that he might go for his family if he knew

No I don't. I find it funnier to try and get them to tell me. said Joker

And how would you do that? asked Beyond

By breaking them. said Joker smiling even bigger than before

Good luck because I won't break easily. said Beyond

You know the second, and third Robin said the exact same thing to me before they broke. said Joker

Then shouldn't you know my family already? asked Beyond

Yes, but an accident occurred a few years back that caused me to lose the memory of their names. said Joker

We'll you won't get mine. said Lincoln

We'll see. said Joker

(Batcave)

The batmobile came in roughly and Batman hoped out immediately and went straight to the bat computer where the kid's were.

Where is he? asked Cass

The Joker has him. said Bruce

You let Joker get his hands on him. said Jason furiously

No I was tranquilized. said Bruce

That's no excuse. said Dick

Your right just let's find him first then you kid's can scold me. said Bruce

Alright. said Damian

They all then turned to the screen to see Alfred trying, and failing to get the signal.

Did Stephanie leave? asked Bruce

She left this morning. said Cass

Okay. said Bruce

Is big brother gonna be okay? asked Lily from the top of the stairs

All of them looked at each other trying to find the right words to say before Cass went to her.

Where not sure Lily, but were trying to find him. said Cass

Okay. said Lily

The Batcomputer and every other tv in the world then went to a channel none of them had seen before.

Hello. said Joker through the tv

Joker. said Bruce with pent up rage

Today on Joker tv were going to be torturing the newest Bat here in Gotham. Everyone meet Beyond. said Joker moving out of the way so they could see Beyond

Beyond was gagged and struggling to get out of the chains wrapped around him. Next to him they could see Harley not looking as happy as she usually was with Joker.

Here are the rules of the game I spin this wheel and whatever it lands on is the torture he get's for the day and if he dies he loses, but if he somehow manages to survive he will get this special serum that will make him a meta-human. said Joker showing the syringe in his hand with a liquid they had never seen before.

Mr. J are you sure about this? asked Harley

Yes Harley I'm sure why do you all the sudden care. said Joker

Well it's just that I don't see the reason to torture the kid. said Harley shocking everyone who was watching

Well then move and let me do it. said Joker

Harley looked ashamed to do it, but nonetheless moved away from Beyond

Now time to spin the wheel. said Joker spinning it

And the first torture is called Breaking and here's how it works. I break everyone one of his fingers and toes and then relocate them and then break them again for the next 30 minutes starting now. said Joker as a 30 minute timer appeared on the screen.

Everyone on the planet then watched for the next 30 minutes as Joker broke his fingers, shoulders, and toes only to relocate them and then break them again all while asking what his name was. By the end of it they could see Beyond visibly crying because if what just happened.

Alright here is the first serum for surviving. said Joker before putting the needle into his neck and emptying the liquid into him.

Beyond just looked at the Joker in pain and defiance.

Now do you want to tell me your name? asked Joker

Screw you. said Beyond although it was muffled

So be it. Join us tomorrow as we torture him even more. said Joker before the screen went blank

The batfamily only stood there looking in horror at what just happened to Lincoln.

Alfred call Wayne Enterprises and tell them I'm taking the next few days off. said Bruce

When Alfred left to do that Bruce hopped on the Batcomputer to try and pinpoint the frequency Joker was using. Lily who was in tears was taken back up stairs by Cass, and Damian while Dick, and Jason just stood there in shock. While they were standing there in silence Bruce's phone went off showing it was a call from the Justice league.

Hello. said Bruce

Bruce what the hell is going on? asked Clark Kent

Not right now Clark, but do you think you could have the founders down here in Gotham tomorrow? asked Bruce

Yeah we'll be there. said Clark before hanging up

Boys suit up were going out. said Bruce

Both Jason, and Dick immediately go their suits on and left. Meanwhile back with Lincoln he was just getting a break.

(Old Arkham Asylum)

That was fun. said Joker before walking away

After Joker walked away Harley walked up and looked at Lincoln.

You okay? asked Harley

Why do you care? asked Beyond

Look as weird as it may seem I don't like seeing kid's tortured. I was there when the third Robin was tortured and even then I didn't want it to happen. said Harley

Then why did you follow him? asked Beyond

He threatened to kill me if I didn't. said Harley

Why do you listen to someone like him? asked Beyond

Cause I have nowhere else to go. said Harley

I see. said Beyond

Don't worry I promise I'll get you out of here. said Harley before walking away

He's so hot I wonder if he would like someone like me. thought Harley

After Harley left the Joker walked back into the room.

Alright kid I know that I'm showing your torture on tv, but that doesn't mean I won't torture you off the tv. said Joker walking towards him with a hot candle

What are you gonna do with that? asked Beyond

Just have a little fun. said Joker before a single drop of hot wax fell on Lincoln.

(X-Men mansion)

Hey Charles look at this. said Logan showing serum the Joker was holding

Interesting Serum. said Charles

What are we gonna do about it? asked Storm

X-Men get ready were going to Gotham. said Charles

****Alright chapter done. Joker has now started his torture and is showing it to everyone around the world and the X-Men are going to be heading to Gotham. As you can see Harley doesn't really want to torture Lincoln, but she's being forced to. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	11. Chapter 11 Finding Lincoln

****Alright time for the next chapter. I'm not gonna lie I had a lot of torture sequences in my mind for things that could happen to Lincoln, but in the end I settled on about 2-3 different one's that will happen to Lincoln with two of them being in this chapter. At the end of this chapter I will show ten of the powers that Lincoln will mostly use throughout the story and the rest might be used every now and again. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.****

(Wayne Manor)

The Wayne's searched all night only to come up empty handed. After the search they returned to the Batcave in the early morning right when the sun was starting to come up. Alfred walked in the Batcave a few minutes after Bruce arrived.

"Master Bruce Joker is on the tv again". said Alfred

"Thank you Alfred". said Bruce before tuning the Batcomputer into Joker's broadcast

"Hello people of the world". said Joker

As soon as Joker's broadcast started Bruce started trying to track it.

"Since Batman couldn't find me yesterday it's time for another round of torture". said the Joker before walking over to the wheel

He then spun the wheel and it landed on Crowbar.

"Harley bring Beyond in". said Joker

Harley then walked in slowly as if she didn't want to be doing this.

"What do you want". asked Beyond angrily

"Well today you'll be going through two round of torture". said Joker

"Why are you telling me something I already know"? asked Beyond

"Because the next torture is something that the second Robin remembers very well". said the Joker with a wicked smile

"And what would that be"? asked Beyond

"The crowbar". said Joker sadistically

Lincoln's eyes widened before he started trying to get out of his restraints, but before he could Joker was standing in front of him with the crowbar that had blood on it.

This was the same crowbar I used to beat the second Robin with. said Joker looking at some of the bloodstains that were still on it

"You won't win". said Beyond

"I wouldn't be so sure about that I can see cracks slowly starting to form in your mind from the first torture although it isn't as severe as the Second, and Third Robin's were". said Joker

"What are you gonna do with it"? asked Beyond shakily

"Oh nothing much just break every, and I mean every bone in you leg's". said Joker who then started the timer of 30 minutes before raising the crowbar over his head

Joker then brought the Crowbar down on Lincoln's leg making a audible snap which made Lincoln shoot back in pain, but before he could even scream Joker had brought the crowbar down on his other leg breaking it.

"This is your only chance boy tell me your name". said Joker gripping the Crowbar tightly

"No". said Beyond painfully

"So be it". said Joker returning to swinging the crowbar back and forth on Beyond's legs

The Wayne's watched in horror as Lincoln was being beaten with the Crowbar while Jason was in the corner yelling for him to stop while having flashbacks of the same thing happening to him. At the end of it Lincoln had tears coming down his face and was whimpering in pain.

"You want to tell me now". said Joker

"Fuck you". said Beyond

"So be it". said Joker giving him another one of the needles before turning back to the camera

Joker then walked up to the camera and grabbed it so it was right in his face

"Well folks that's it for now, but please join us later when we torture him again". said Joker before the screen went blank

As soon as the broadcast ended Batman looked at the Batcomputer to see it didn't fully find out where he was.

"Shit"! screamed Bruce before throwing his chair

"Don't worry we'll find him". said Dick who went to help Jason up off the ground

"Right". said Bruce

(Arkham Asylum)

As soon as the broadcast ended Joker turned to Harley

"Harley clean the mess up". said Joker before leaving

"I haven't found a way to get you out of here yet, but I'm close". said Harley

"Thank you for your help". said Beyond

"Your welcome". said Harley before walking away

"What is this feeling I have when I'm around him. Do I like him"? thought Harley

(Gotham street's night time)

The Justice League meet the Bat's on top of a building.

"So have you found him yet"? asked Superman

"Not yet". said Batman looking sad

"Don't worry Batman we'll find him". said John Jones

"Thanks you guy's". said Batman

They all then split up in hopes of finding him, but in the end came up empty and they all returned to the Batcave sadly.

(Batcave)

They all just got back in the cave and Bruce slouched in his seat before Alfred came running down the stairs.

"Master Bruce turn on the tv". said Alfred worriedly

Bruce then turned on the tv to Jokers channel when he saw Beyond being held by Joker over a huge water tank.

"Okay folks this time he will have to hold his breath in the water along with trying not to be stung by eels, and Jellyfish". said Joker before pressing a button filling the tank with Jellyfish, and eels.

"If you survive I'll give you one of the special serums". said Joker before throwing him in

As soon as he went underwater they could see all the jellyfish and ells were already electrocuting him and for the next 30 minutes they watched as they shocked him over and over again and he was able to stay conscious, but only barely.

"You wanna tell me this time"? asked Joker

"Old Arkham Asylum". whispered Beyond in a low voice that only Joker could make out, but didn't care because he thought no one would be able to understand him

"Well boy". said Joker

"N...No". said Beyond slowly

"Well then here's your next one". said Joker giving him the next serum

"What does that do"? asked Beyond

"Oh this one will give you multiple powers". said Joker

Joker then looked at the camera and smiled.

"Well that's it for today please join us tomorrow when we torture him even more". said Joker before the screen went blank

Cass who was standing there could read people's lips so when Lincoln said where he was Cass immediately left.

"I'm coming little brother just hang in there". Thought Cass

(Outskirts of Gotham)

"Charles were are we heading"? asked Logan

"To meet a old friend". said Charles looking toward Wayne Manor

****Alright this chapter is done and tomorrow will be the day when Lincoln escapes although he still has broken legs right now. Anyway the 10 main powers Lincoln will use in the story are****

****1\. Super healing also allows him to heal others****

****2\. Can create shadow forms of himself****

****3\. Can absorb light attack of any kind****

****4\. Has Claws like Wolverine that will be used to make a new fighting style for Lincoln****

****5\. Can control shadows****

****6\. Can control all the elements****

****7\. Can show people memories of his past like they were actually there, but they can't interfere****

****8\. Can enter dreams, and nightmares****

****9\. Can teleport, but only to a certain degree****

****10\. Can shape shift****

****These are the 10 main abilities he will be using. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	12. Chapter 12 Rescuing Lincoln

**Alright time for this chapter. Sadly for some of you who may or may not have liked this Lincoln is done being tortured. Today Lincoln will be meeting the X-Men and will finally be able to start his Harem in the next chapter although Harley is technically the first girl to fall for him she won't join his Harem till later. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Old Arkham Building)

Lincoln was sitting in the chair trying to regain his strength when Harley Quinn walked up to him.

"Alright I have a plan, but I'll need you to trust me". said Harley

"Okay I'll trust you". said Beyond

"Then just wait till Joker comes back". said Harley

"Okay". said Beyond

"How are your legs"? asked Harley worriedly

"Well they don't hurt anymore, but of course that's since I can't feel them". said Beyond

Joker then walked back into the room.

"Okay Harley move out of the way". said Joker to which Harley got up and moved

"Now I know I said that would be it for tonight, but there was one more thing that I just can't help but do". said Joker taking out a branding iron

"What are you going to do with that"? asked Beyond wide eyed

"I'm just going to mark you as mine and maybe push it through your stomach till it hits your organs". said Joker smiling sadistically

Lincoln braced himself as the Branding Iron was swung at Lincoln's stomach fast, but to his surprise it never made it. When it had got close to him Harley had hit Joker in the back of the head with her bat as hard as she could while making him drop the branding iron.

"Take that bitch". said Harley before dropping her bat and untying Lincoln

After Harley untied Lincoln she picked Joker up and put him on the chair and chained him to it and then went and supported Lincoln on her back so they could get out of there before a black bat was in front of her.

"Black bat". said Harley surprised that she found there location

"The police are on their way"."Give up".said Black Bat before starting to charge Harley

"Black Bat stop". said Beyond causing her to stop

"Why"? asked Black Bat

"Because she helped me". said Beyond causing her eyes to widen

She then looked at him for a second waiting for him to give off any indication that he was lying, but he didn't.

"Thank you Harley". said Black Bat before taking Lincoln from Harley

"Your welcome". "Be safe". said Harley who then sat to wait for the police

"Hey when you get out of jail if you want to maybe we could meet up". said Beyond with a smile

"That would be nice". said Harley who was looking away while blushing

"Then it's settled". said Beyond before Black Bat started walking him away

(Outside Arkham Asylum)

The Gotham City police force had just gotten to Arkham when they saw Black Bat, and Beyond walking out.

"Hold your fire"! shouted Gordon before going to them

"You okay Beyond"? asked Gordon

"Yeah I'm fine thanks and also Harley is in their sitting on the ground waiting to be arrested". said Beyond

"Really"? asked Gordon

"Yes and she helped me get out so please go a bit easier on her". said Beyond

"Sure kid". said Gordon

Gordon then looked ahead to see all of his troops stationed and ready to go.

"Alright then you two have a good night". said Gordon before storming Arkham with his troops

Black Bat pressed a button on her utility belt calling the Batmobile to their location and then sat down and rested Beyond's head on her lap. When the Batmobile got to them she picked Beyond up as he was asleep and put him in the passenger seat while she got in the driver seat and drove off back to the Batcave. On the way however she made a quick call.

"Cass where are you"? asked Bruce worriedly

"I have little brother". said Cass causing them all to gasp on the other end of the line

"Is he alright"? asked Bruce

"He's okay". "I'm bringing him back now". said Cass

"Okay Cass see you when you get here". said Bruce before hanging up, but before he could Cass could here Lily yelling that her big brother was coming home.

(Batcave)

All the Wayne's were waiting for the Batmobile to roll in and when it finally did they hurriedly rushed to the Batmobile. When they got to the Batmobile Bruce immediately picked Lincoln up and brought him over to the examination table.

"So can you fix it Alfred"? asked Bruce

"I'm sorry Master Bruce but I can't". said Alfred

They all looked like they were about to cry when they heard a noise and looked to Lincoln's leg to see that it was putting itself back into place and the wound were searing themselves closed.

"My God it's a miracle". said Alfred

"Remember what Joker said about mutant abilities maybe this is one of them". said Dick

"How would he be able to heal unconsciously though"? asked Jason

"I don't know". said Dick

"Well we'll figure it out in the morning in the meantime everybody get to sleep". said Bruce

The rest of them left the cave and decided that they would all stay with Lincoln tonight so they got their sleeping bags and went to Lincoln room to sleep on the floor.

(Wayne Manor morning)

All the Wayne siblings woke up to the sound of people talking in the living room and when they went there they couldn't believe that they saw the X-Men.

"Well hello children". said Charles

"Hello". said the siblings

"I've been wanting to meet you all for a while. Especially you Lincoln Wayne". said Charles

"Why"? asked Lincoln

"He want's to take you to the school for mutants so that you can learn how to control you powers". said Bruce

"Well I apparently do have powers so can I"? asked Lincoln

"It's your choice Linc. Go if you want too". said Bruce

"I will accept then". said Lincoln

"Excellent we'll leave in a bit". said Charles

"Dad I want to asked two things of you". said Lincoln

"And what would that be"? asked Bruce

1\. "When I'm done learning how to control my powers and I'm coming back to Gotham don't come get me, because I want to be able to travel back on my own". said Lincoln

"Okay and what's the second one"? asked Bruce

2\. "I want to take the Beyond suit with me so I can create my own legacy". said Lincoln

Bruce just looked at him for a second before going down to the cave with everyone following behind.

"I figured you might ask something like that so I made you this". said Bruce showing Lincoln a modified version of his suit

"Awesome". said Lincoln

"Go and create your legacy". said Bruce

"Thanks Dad". said Lincoln

"Alright Lincoln let's go". said Charles

"Okay Professor". said Lincoln

After saying goodbye he left to start the Legacy of Batman Beyond.

**Done. So now we'll be getting the first part of the harem Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also the new suit that Lincoln has will be like the suit terry used except with a few differences. If you look up "Batman Beyond rebirth suit" that is what he will be wearing. Until next time. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Training Begins

Alright time for the next chapter. Today I was rereading Requiem for a Loud which is one of the greatest Loud House fanfics I have ever red. Anyway in today's chapter we'll have Lincoln meet all the mutants he'll be attending school with and Lincoln will begin his training under the X-Men. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(Hatley Castle)

The X-jet had just landed in the front yard of Xavier's school and got out.

"It's nice to be back". said Storm

"Yes it is". said Beast

Lincoln then walked out of the X-jet and noticed the large school in front of him with multiple mutant teenagers walking around.

"This is nice". said Lincoln

"Indeed now if you'll follow me Lincoln I'll show you around". said Charles before he started being wheeled around by Storm

Lincoln then walked behind him and the rest of the X-Men followed behind Lincoln as they started walking around the school.

"As you can see here Lincoln this is a place were the mutants of the world can come to learn and live a peaceful life away from people like the MRD". said Charles

Lincoln was listening to what Charles was saying, but his eyes kept catching the girls staring at him with a light blush on their faces.

"I wonder what's up with them". thought Lincoln

They then reached a stage which all the mutants were standing in front of.

"Hello students I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us today". said Charles motioning for Lincoln to come to him

Lincoln then walked forward until he was right next to Charles.

"This is Lincoln Wayne the son of one of my closest friends". said Charles as Lincoln stepped forward

"It's nice to meet you all". said Lincoln with a warm smile causing the girls to blush

"He will be starting two days from now". said Charles causing the students to get excited

They then left and went to the X-Mansion. When they walked inside Lincoln looked around and saw a lot of expensive looking items.

"Lincoln I think it's only fair that we reintroduce ourselves to you". said Charles as Storm turned him around to face Lincoln and all the other X-Men went to stand beside Charles

"I am Charles Xavier the founder of this school and a telepath". said Charles

"I am Logan Howlett leader of the X-Men and I have claws and a regenerative ability". said Logan.

"I am Scott Summers and my ability is I can shoot red beams from my eyes". said Scott

"I am Ororo Munroe and My ability is control over the weather". said Ororo

"I am Kurt Wagner and my ability is teleportation". said Kurt

"I am Katherine Pryde and my ability is I can go through anything". said Katherine

"I am Dr. Henry McCoy, but feel free to call me Hank I have increased strength, dexterity, agility, endurance, and speed". said Hank

"I am Rouge and my ability is I can read people's mind's and take their powers". said Rogue

"I am Emma Frost and my abilities are I am a telepath and I can change my body into something as strong as Iron, but it cancels my telepathy while I'm using it". said Emma

"I am Jean Gray and my ability is telepathy". said Jean

"I am Robert Drake, but feel free to call me Bobby and my ability is I can control ice". said Bobby

"Well it's nice to get acquainted with all of you". said Lincoln

"As it was to be acquainted with you Lincoln". said Charles

"So when can I start training"? asked Lincoln

"As soon as you put your stuff in your room meet us outside". said Charles

"Okay". said Lincoln who then went to his room

When Lincoln got inside his room he unpacked his stuff quickly and put his clothes away quickly along with his suit before going back outside to see all the X-Men standing their along with the mutants behind them.

"What's going on"? asked Lincoln

"Well Lincoln you'll be fighting Logan". said Charles

"What about them"? asked Lincoln pointing to the students

"They wanted to watch". said Scott

Lincoln and Logan then took opposite sides of the field and got into fighting positions.

"Go"! yelled Charles as both Lincoln and Logan charged at each other

Logan immediately brought out his claws and tried to attack Lincoln, but Lincoln sidestepped it while delivering a jab to Logan's stomach making him flinch in pain.

"Not bad kid". said Logan who then charged even faster at Lincoln

Lincoln just barely managed to dodge all the attacks Logan was sending at him, but at one point he tripped and Logan brought his claws down on Lincoln ready to cut him only for Lincoln to disappear into his shadow.

"What happened"? asked Logan

"He has control over Shadows". said Charles

Lincoln then popped back out of the shadow delivering a powerful uppercut to Logan's chin causing him to fly back a bit before landing. Wolverine then charged Lincoln again only for Lincoln to hold out his hand which turned the shadow into a needle that then charged at Logan to which he barely dodged and then Logan brought his claws down cutting Lincoln, but it wasn't a deep wound so when his healing factor kicked in he healed within 10 seconds.

"Interesting". said Lincoln who then thought of something

Lincoln then made Claws sprout out of his hand and then charged at Logan who smirked and charged back both clashing their claws trying to beat each other. They both then charged at each other ready to deliver the most fatal strike they could.

"Stop"! yelled Charles causing them to stop inches away from each other with their claws aimed at each others stomachs while the students just watched in awe

"Alright Lincoln this battle has helped me figure out you training regimen". said Charles

"Okay". said Lincoln

Logan then walked up to the Lincoln and gave him a pat on the head.

"Good fight kid". said Logan smiling

"You too Logan". said Lincoln returning the smile

"Lincoln as of tomorrow you will start being trained by Logan on how to use your claws to their fullest". said Charles

"Okay". said Lincoln who then walked away

He was going to train like hell to become strong enough to protect the people he cares about.

Alright this chapter is done. It was fun writing that little battle scene for Lincoln and Logan, but as of tomorrow we'll have Lincoln meet all the Girls from the X-Men who will be in his Harem. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	14. Chapter 14 Starting school

So a few day's ago I was trying to update one of my stories on wattpad and ended up writing over 1000 words before deleting every part of it because it made no sense. Then I re wrote it for another 30 minutes before deleting it because it made no sense again and it killed me of any enthusiasm or energy I had to write that day. Don't really know why I'm telling you guys this, but I am. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(X- mansion)

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully in his bed after being trained by Logan yesterday and then Storm walked into his room.

"Lincoln wake up". said Storm

"Storm what time is it"? asked Lincoln

"It's 7:00 class begins in a hour". said Storm

"Okay thank you". said Lincoln tiredly getting up

Storm then smiled and left closing the door behind her.

"He is just so cute". thought Storm with a slight blush on her face while walking away from the door

"Okay let's get ready". said Lincoln then got his clothes on and went to the kitchen

When Lincoln got to the kitchen he saw Kitty, Bobby, and Hank eating breakfast already.

"Hey guys". said Lincoln

"Hey Linc". "How'd you sleep"? asked Bobby

"Good how about you guys"? asked Lincoln

"We slept well Lincoln". said Hank

"That's good to hear". said Lincoln

"How were you able to go one on one with Logan two days ago"? asked Kitty

"I don't know honestly I was just moving on instinct from all the time with my Dad and fighting criminals". said Lincoln

"Do you think you can teach me"? asked Kitty with a slight blush

"Sure". said Lincoln

"Yes". "I hope me and Lincoln can be alone together now". thought Kitty

"Why is she blushing". thought Lincoln

"Well in any case were glad to have you here Lincoln". said Hank who then went back to reading his paper

"It's good being here". said Lincoln looking out the window while eating a bagel

(Class)

Lincoln was in class sitting down when a wolf girl approached him with the smallest hint of a blush on her face.

"Hi". "I'm Rahne Sinclair". said Rahne

"Well it's nice to meet you Rahne I'm Lincoln Wayne". said Lincoln

"I was wondering if we could be friends"? asked Rahne while nervously fiddling her thumbs

"Sure I'd be happy too, but don't you have other friends"? asked Lincoln

Rahne shook her head no causing Lincoln's face to change to one of curiosity.

"I'm actually new here just like you". said Rahne

"How long have you been here"? asked Lincoln

"Only a couple of day's before you got here". said Rahne

"Okay then". said Lincoln before petting her head

Usually if anyone petted Rahne she would growl or attack them, but Lincoln was different. His hands went over her head so softly and soothingly that she didn't want him to stop and was disappointed when he did.

"The bell rang". said Lincoln

Rahne then became worried she was so oblivious to the bell when Lincoln was petting her that she was going to be late to class.

Lincoln then grabbed Rahne's hand before she could run away and smiled at her while taking her, and him into his shadow. They appeared in Rahne's classroom out of sight of the teacher and Lincoln put her into her seat and disappeared just before the teacher turned around and saw she was there.

"Ms. Rahne I thought you weren't there a second ago". said the teacher who was suprised

"No". "I was here sir". said Rahne with a nervous smile thinking he wouldn't believe her

"Okay then". said the teacher turning back around to continue writing on the board

Rahne then breathed a sigh of relief before smiling.

What a really nice guy, maybe someone like me could be with him. thought Rahne with a blush

Lincoln throughout the rest of the day meet many girls like Jubilee, X-23, Dazzler, Dust, Hepzibah, Hisako, Pixie, Psylocke, Siryn, Tigra, Angel, Blink, Copycat, Joanna, Magik, Marrow, Songbird, Surge, Tabitha, Danielle, Racheal, Christy, and Angel Dust, but Lincoln noticed one things that all the females shared and that was whenever he was around them they would blush. Lincoln finished school and immediately went to the X-mansion to begin training with Logan.

(Training room)

"Hey I have a question". said Lincoln narrowly dodging a strike from Logan

"What is it"? asked Logan blocking Lincoln's left hook

"Whenever I was around a girl they would blush". "What does that mean"? asked Lincoln

"Kid that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself". said Logan trying to leg sweep Lincoln

"Alright". said Lincoln while jumping over Logan's leg and sending a shadow spike at Logan which grazed him.

One way or another Lincoln was going to find out what that meant, but for now it was time to train.

Alright the end to another chapter. I feel like so far I am accomplishing the goal I set out to do which was make this fanfic as good as possible for you guys to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it and I feel like so far I've done that. Also Lincoln has now started to catch the interest of many girls and will soon have his first crush. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	15. Chapter 15 Lincoln's first crush

Don't let the chapter name full you Lincoln will still eventually fall for every girl in his harem, but I want Rahne to be the first crush Lincoln ever had so this will be fun. Also I have lot's of other Loud house ideas that I will probably make soon. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(X-mansion after a two month timeskip)

Lincoln was laying in sleeping peacefully. During his two months at school Lincoln had gotten to know everyone and was able to spend lot's of time with Rahne and After finishing the first month of training with Logan he then was trained by Bobby, and Scott who much like Logan didn't give him a break at all and made it much harder for him to dodge which tired him out more this past month so now he was lying in bed dreaming about someone special to him.

(Lincoln's dream)

"Rahne would you like to be my girlfriend"? asked Lincoln who was looking down shyly with a small blush

Rahne just giggled at his cuteness.

"Actually for the longest time I've liked you too". said Rahne who was looking down while blushing heavily

"Then does that mean". said Lincoln who was cut off

"Yes I will be your girlfriends". said Rahne

"I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever". said Lincoln

They both then leaned in to kiss each other, but right before they were about to someone shook Lincoln waking him from his dream.

(Real world)

"Lincoln it's time to wake up". said Kitty

Lincoln then sighed in defeat and got up.

"Thanks for waking me Kitty". said Lincoln

"No problem". said Kitty before walking out

Lincoln then proceeded to get dressed, however while he was getting dressed he couldn't help, but think about the dream he had.

"I know I like Rahne, but will she want to be with someone like me". thought Lincoln before leaving his room

(School)

Lincoln was walking down the halls when he saw Rahne walking towards him and his heart beat increased.

"Hello Lincoln". said Rahne smiling at him while blushing

"Hello Rahne how did you sleep"? asked Lincoln with a smile and a small blush that was barely noticeable

"Good. How about you?" asked Rahne

Lincoln then remembered his dream and suddenly got really red.

"I slept good". said Lincoln quickly

"Well your just full of energy this morning". said Rahne

"Yeah". said Lincoln before the bell rung

"Well I'll see you later Linc". said Rahne who then started walking to her class

"Yeah". "See ya". said Lincoln who walked the other way to his class

While Rahne was walking she couldn't help, but feel a bit sad.

"Why couldn't I tell him I liked him". "If I keep waiting someone is going to come along and take him". thought Rahne

Class went well for the rest of the day although Lincoln, and Rahne couldn't help, but think about each other all day.

(Training room)

Lincoln just dodged a energy blast from Scott, and was immediately uppercut by Bobby who came up from underneath him.

"Dang this is hard". said Lincoln

"Think of another way around the problem". said Scott

Lincoln then got a idea he then transformed into Bobby and teleported next to him while using a one of his own shadows to turn into Scott. Both Scott and Bobby in confusion attacked each other and Lincoln and his shadow shadow were standing side by side.

"Was that a way around the problem"? asked Lincoln sarcastically

"Nice Lincoln". said Scott getting up

"Yeah now let's take a break". said Bobby

"Hey can I ask you guys a question". said Lincoln

"What is it kid"? asked Scott

"How do you know when your in love"? asked Lincoln

This caught both Bobby, and Scott of guard as they almost dropped the drinks in their hands.

"In my opinion it's someone who you care about more than anyone else and want to be with, and she's someone you think about often". said Scott

"That's a pretty good explanation". said Bobby

"If I like a girl should I tell her even if it hurts if she tells me no"? asked Lincoln

"That's for you to decide Lincoln, but in my opinion it's better for it to hurt then to not know at all". said Scott

"Thanks Scott". said Lincoln

"No problem kid". said Scott

"Alright lets do this". said Bobby

The all then went back to training, but Lincoln was thinking about what Scott said.

"I've made up my mind". "I'm going to tell her tonight even if she rejects me". thought Lincoln

(Girls Dorm)

Lincoln was on the top of the girls dorm walking carefully because if he was caught he would be in big trouble as it was against school rules for the boys to be near the girls dorms unless it was to deliver something to one of the girls. Lincoln then saw Rahne standing on a balcony and went over to her.

"Hey". said Lincoln startling her

"Lincoln, what are you doing over here". "If your caught you could be in big trouble". said Rahne worriedly

"I know, but first I have a question to ask you". said Lincoln who looked her straight in the eyes

"Okay what is it"? asked Rahne

"Well Rahne I have liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend"? asked Lincoln

Rahne just stood there for a second wandering if this was a dream or not. After a minute of silence Lincoln then turned around

"I understand if you don't want to be with me". "Sorry for asking". said Lincoln who was about to walk away, but was then grabbed by Rahne

"Lincoln, truth be told I liked you too and was worried that you wouldn't want to be with someone like me". said Rahne

"Why would you think that"? asked Lincoln

"Because look at me". "I don't look human". said Rahne

"Doesn't matter what you look like on the outside it's what's on the inside that counts". said Lincoln

"Lincoln I would love to be your girlfriend". said Rahne who was blushing heavily with teary eyes

Lincoln then pulled her in for a passionate kiss which she accepted and enjoyed. Once they pulled apart Rahne looked at Lincoln.

"Lincoln will you stay with me until I fall asleep". said Rahne

"Sure Rahne". said Lincoln who then put Rahne's head on his lap and began petting her head.

Rahne was so relaxed that she feel asleep 3 minutes later and Lincoln picked her up and put her back in bed. He then gave her a kiss on the head before leaving. When Lincoln got to the outside of the girls dorm he then celebrated quietly.

"Yes I have a girlfriends and I'm not in trouble". said Lincoln quietly

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that". said Charles who was behind Lincoln along with Logan, Scott, Bobby, and Hank

Lincoln then turned slowly and started sweating nervously.

"So I guess I'm in trouble huh". said Lincoln

"Normally you would be, but I guess we can let it slide just this once". said Charles with the others smirking beside him

"Thank you". said Lincoln before teleporting into his room at the x-mansion

"So the little kid has a girlfriend now". said Wolverine smiling

"He's growing up Logan we won't be able to consider him a kid anymore". said Hank

"He's right". said Bobby

"No matter what happens in the future Lincoln will always be their for Rahne". said Charles as they started heading back to the x-mansion.

Alright chapter done. I don't think there were girls, and boys dorms in Wolverine and the X-Men so this is something I just decided to do. Anyway Lincoln now has the first real girl in his harem. So anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	16. Chapter 16 The Brotherhood Of Mutants

**Alright time for another chapter. A few days ago I got devil may cry 5 which I've wanted for a while and spent all night playing it and it was great. Anyway I have a lot of Loud house stories ideas that might be coming soon and will be about Lincoln being adopted. Also if you guys ever see something that I wrote that is written wrong or could be better feel free to call me out on that because I type fast and sometimes miss little things that I do wrong. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(X-mansion)

Lincoln was eating his breakfast in the kitchen along with Hank, and Logan just enjoying the peace of the peace of the morning and then Scott walked in.

"So Linc's got himself a girlfriend". said Scott with a smile

And like that Lincoln's peaceful morning was brought to a stop.

"WHAT"! shouted the voice of every girl in the mansion

All the girls then rushed downstairs and went straight to Lincoln.

"Is that true Lincoln"? asked Jean

"Yeah it's true". said Lincoln who was blushing from so many cute girls being close to him at once

"Why didn't you tell us"? asked Kitty sounding disappointed

"Well it just happened last night". said Lincoln

"Well who's the girl"? asked Storm

"Rahne Sinclair". said Lincoln

Before anyone could question him more Charles walked into the room.

"Alright that's enough". "Lincoln it's time for you to go to school". said Charles

Lincoln looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"I have five minutes"! shouted Lincoln before running out the door and to the school

All the girls then looked at Charles.

"Why didn't you tell us he got a girlfriend"? asked Emma

"Because I knew this would happen". said Charles

He then left the room with leaving the girls with only one thought.

"I will still have Lincoln". thought the girls

(School)

When Lincoln got to the front of the school he saw Rahne standing their.

"Hey, what are you doing out here class is about to start". said Lincoln

"Well I was waiting for you". said Rahne

"Why"? asked Lincoln

"I was wondering if we could walk into school together while holding hands". said Rahne with a blush on her face

"You know your cute when you blush". said Lincoln teasing her

"Shut up". said Rahne who's face was beat Red

"Alright let's go". said Lincoln taking her hand in his before walking into school

When they were walking down the halls they noticed that all eye's were on them.

"Well this is embarrassing". thought Rahne

"What's with those stairs"? asked Lincoln

Rahne looked around and saw that all the girls were giving her jealous glares.

"It's nothing Lincoln". said Rahne

"Okay". said Lincoln

When they finally made it to class Lincoln kissed Rahne on the head and left to go to his class. The second Rahne was alone all the girls rushed her.

"Rahne why were you and Lincoln holding hands"? asked Pixie

"Well me and Lincoln are dating now". said Rahne

All the girls were a little sad at the news, but then Tabitha had a idea.

"Would you ever consider sharing him"? asked Tabitha getting the girls attention

Rahne though about it for a few minutes before replying.

"I would share him, but both Lincoln and the girl in question would have to share the same feelings for each other". said Rahne causing the girls to get excited at the possibility to still be with Lincoln

Just then class started and all of them sat down. About a 30 minutes later the ground started to shake and Charles's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Students the Brotherhood of Mutants is attacking so please stay in your classrooms until further notice". said Charles

Every students then looked out the windows to see the X-men battling the brotherhood of Mutants. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty were getting hit by quick silver, but he was so fast they couldn't activate their abilities or see him. Blob was Busting through Bobby's ice shields and attacking him head on. Avalanche was breaking the ground under Hank and then attacking him, and Domino was shooting at Rogue, Emma, and Storm from far back.

Lincoln got amused by seeing what they could do.

"Interesting maybe they could use some help". said Lincoln who then sunk into his shadow

The X-Men were on the ground in pain when Blob walked up to them.

"Finish them". said Quick Silver

Blob then put his hands above his head and then swung them down with full force ready to end Wolverine's life, but before his hands made contact shadows burst up from the ground casing him to step back a bit. Once the shadows came back down Lincoln was standing in front of Logan.

"Lincoln". said Rahne worriedly

"Who are you"? asked Quick Silver

"Lincoln Wayne". said Lincoln before creating a dual black pistols from his shadow

"Your just a kid. You don't have the balls to fight us". said Quick Silver

"Oh really". said Lincoln before his face changed from happy to completely emotionless

Lincoln then charged at Quick Silver with speed greater than his. Quick Silver was about to move, but stopped when he noticed that a shadow was wrapped around both his legs.

"You lose". said Lincoln who then hit every vital point in Quick Silvers body with precision rendering him useless

Avalanche then destroyed the ground, but Lincoln jumped over all the destruction and punched him directly in the face sending him back 30 feet and crashing into the ground. Lincoln then turned to Blob who then tried to jump on Lincoln only for Lincoln to catch and throw Blob head first into the ground knocking him out.

"It's just you and me". said Lincoln who then started smiling again and started twirling his guns in his hands

"So it is". said Domino taking out her own guns

"You know your kind of cute". said Lincoln teasingly causing Domino to blush

"I heard that"! shouted Rahne

"Does that mean I'm in trouble"? asked Lincoln

"Your damn right it does"! shouted Rahne

"Well then let's end this". said Lincoln who then started firing at Domino who dodged and fired back. They both then stopped and charged straight at each other while shooting. Once they got close Domino tried to kick Lincoln in the stomach only for him to block using his knee. Lincoln then spin kicked her in the side causing her to go flying. When she landed she looked up only to see Lincoln had his guns pointed at her head.

"Well played". said Domino dropping her guns and putting her hands up

"You know someone as cute as you shouldn't be working for people like them". said Lincoln motioning to her teammates who were on the ground

"Maybe your right". said Domino

"Then would you like a second chance"? asked Lincoln offering his hand to her

Domino just looked at his hand for a second before smiling.

"Yes". "I'd like that very much". said Domino taking his hand

"Charles can we please have Domino enrolled in this school"? asked Lincoln

"Are you sure we can trust her Lincoln"? asked Charles questioningly

"Yes". "I don't believe that she would do anything bad". said Lincoln

"You do realize that this means that you'll have to take responsibility if she decides to attack the school again". said Charles

"I will take responsibility for her actions". said Lincoln

"Well then welcome Domino". said Charles

After everything settled down Rahne came running up to Lincoln and she was not looking happy.

"So your calling other girls cute now". growled Rahne

"Uh well you see". said Lincoln before running away

"Hey get back her"! shouted Rahne who then began to chase after him

"You sure we should let Domino enroll here"? asked Logan

"I don't know if the choice I made was the best one or not". said Charles watching Rahne catch Lincoln

There was only one thing Charles was sure about and that was that Lincoln's time here was going to be a interesting one.

****Chapter done. A small battle scene, but I do plan on having bigger one's a bit later in the story. I imagine Lincoln to be playful and teasing to girls, but will become serious if he has too. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	17. Chapter 17 New Student Arrivals

Alright time for the next chapter. I think I'll be ending Lincoln's time with the X-Men soon and moving him on to Hazbin hotel so today we are going to have the rest of the X-Men girls make a appearance. This has so far been interesting to write for you all and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(Two week timeskip)

Two weeks after Lincoln had defeated the Brotherhood of Mutants Lincoln had every girl in the school trying to hook up with him, which ended up causing a commotion and is the reason he is currently being chased by Rahne.

"Get back here"! shouted Rahne as she leapt at Lincoln only for him to dodge

"No the last time you yelled in my ear for an hour". said Lincoln who was popping in and out of the shadows to try and confuse Rahne.

While this was going on they failed to notice a helicopter on the outside of the institution.

(Outside the school)

The side of the helicopter opened up to reveal Magneto, his daughters, and a few other girls with him all dressed in uniforms.

"Finally were here". said Magneto

"Father did you really have to come with us"? asked Scarlet Witch

"I would like to meet the man who has gained my daughters attention". said Magneto before dodging a uppercut from Logan

"What are you doing here"? asked Logan angrily

"I'm here to enroll these girls in this school". said Magneto

"I don't believe you". said Logan who was preparing to attack him again when they suddenly heard someone shouting

"Logan stand down"! shouted Charles

Logan begrudgingly stood down and watched the interaction that was about to occur.

"Hello old friend". said Charles

"Hello Charles". "How have you been"? asked Magneto

"I've been good". "How about you"? asked Charles

"Good". said Magneto

"Have you thought about my offer to be a vice principal here"? asked Charles

"Still don't want to". said Magneto

"That's a shame". said Charles

Magneto and Charles then stared at each other for a few minutes before Charles turned around.

"Well then if you'll follow me we'll get the girls enrolled in the school immediately". said Charles who then started wheeling away

Magneto then walked with him to the principal office.

(Principal's office)

"Alright let's get started". said Charles

They then began discussing everything that would be necessary for the girls to attend his academy to which the girls agreed to, before Lincoln came running into the room.

"Oh Lincoln running from Rahne again"? asked Charles

"Yes". "Can I please use your shadow to hide"? asked Lincoln

"Go ahead". said Charles as Lincoln jumped into Charles's shadow

5 seconds later Rahne came bursting through the room.

"Where is he". demanded Rahne while glaring at Charles

"I don't know, but you might want to get to class before your late Rahne". said Charles

Rahne then turned around and prepared to leave, but stopped just short of the door.

"Were going to have a talk after schoo"l. said Rahne who then ran to her class

As soon as Rahne left Lincoln came out of Charles's shadow.

"Thanks Charles". said Lincoln

"Anytime Lincoln now get to class". said Charles smiling happily

"Right". said Lincoln who then left

"Who was that"? asked Magneto

"That was Lincoln Wayne". said Charles

"That's the boy with unimaginable power". "What's so special about him"? asked Magneto questioningly

"He may not seem like it now, but he has something special something that draws people to him and the people that he let's get close to him are the people who he uses his power to protect". said Charles

"Well then I'll take you up on your offer from earlier to be the vice principal here". said Magneto surprising Charles

"Really". "What changed your mind"? asked Charles

"If this boy has something as special as you say then I want to see it with my own eyes". said Magneto

"Alright then". "Anyway as of this point forward Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Rita Wayword, the Stepford sisters, Vertigo, and Volcana will all be students here while Ms. Roulette will be the newest teacher and Magneto the new vice principal". said Charles

"Thank you Charles". said Magneto

"Here are your schedules girls". said Charles handing them their schedules

"Thank you Principal". said the girls before leaving

For the rest of the day the girls got to know everyone in the school and even got to talk to Lincoln for a little bit before he had to run because Rahne started chasing him again. However Rahne did still notice the Blushing looks on the girls faces, but chose to ignore them in favor of getting Lincoln.

"Get back here"! yelled Rahne

Alright chapter done. So now everyone of the X-Men girls are part of Lincoln's harem of over 100 girls. This chapter was fun to write and I believe within the next three chapters I'll have Lincoln leave the x-men, but not without a party so be ready for that. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	18. Chapter 18 Hidden feelings

Originally I was gonna name this chapter something else, but I forgot what it was so now you have that for a chapter title. I couldn't wait to do this chapter. Anyway this will be fun to write and I'm currently running on a few hours of sleep so I'm a bit tired. Also I might refer to Scarlet Witch as just Scarlet sometimes so if I do that just know it's not another character. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(X-mansion)

Lincoln was lying in bed sleeping peacefully when he thought of something that happened yesterday.

"I wonder what was wrong with Rahne yesterday". thought Lincoln remembering yesterday's events.

(Flashback)

After Rahne caught Lincoln yesterday and scolded him the new students walked up to Lincoln and talked to him.

"Hey are you Lincoln Wayne"? asked Scarlet

"Yes I am". said Lincoln getting up

"Nice to meet you my name is Scarlet and these are my friends Vertigo, Polaris, Rita, the Stepford sisters, and Volcana". said Scarlet

"Well then I'd like to introduce you guys to my girlfriend Rahne". said Lincoln while Rahne stepped beside him

"Hello". said Rahne

"Hello Rahne I have a question for you". said Scarlet

"What is it"? asked Rahne

"Would you ever consider sharing him"? asked Scarlet

Lincoln noticed that Rahne's expression changed from one of calmness, to one of worry, before quickly going back to calm again.

"Yes I would in fact there are already other girls who have asked me the same question". said Rahne

"Well then we'll be seeing you guys around". said Scarlet as they then left

As soon as they left Lincoln turned to Rahne

"You okay Rahne"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". "Let's just go". said Rahne before walking away

(Flashback end)

"Well I guess i'll find out today". said Lincoln who then got up from his bed and went to school

(School)

When Lincoln got to school he immediately found Rahne by there lockers and went over to talk to here.

"Hey". said Lincoln

"Hey". said Rahne with a smile

"What was that thing about yesterday"? asked Lincoln

"I don't know what your talking about". said Rahne trying to play dumb

"When you got nervous all the sudden when we were talking to Scarlet and her friends". said Lincoln

"It was nothing". said Rahne quickly hoping to get out of the conversation

"Rahne you can talk to me". said Lincoln

"Lincoln I'm fine". said Rahne who started walking away

Lincoln then quickly grabbed Rahne's hand before she could get away.

"Please you can talk to me". said Lincoln

Rahne just stood there for a second before they heard the bell ring. Rahne then turned to look at Lincoln.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late for class". said Rahne

Lincoln just looked at her for a second before walking away.

"We will talk about this later". "Meet me here after school". said Lincoln

Rahne just turned and went to class. After school was over Lincoln went to where he and Rahne were supposed to meet, but didn't see her there.

"She's not here". thought Lincoln before going to find her

Lincoln searched everywhere he could except for the girls dorm and didn't find Rahne. He then went back to the X-mansion.

"So she's hiding in the girls dorm". said Lincoln

He then walked into the X-mansion and went straight to his room only stopping to say hi to the others.

h"ave it your way Rahne, but like I said earlier were talking today". said Lincoln before waiting for night time.

(Timeskip to night)

Everyone had just fallen asleep and Lincoln was still up getting ready for what he was about to do.

"Sorry to do this Rahne, but you leave me no choice". said Lincoln

He then used one of his powers to enter Rahne's dreams.

(Rahne's dream world)

Lincoln got into the dream to see Rahne's dream form on the ground crying.

"Why are you leaving me"? asked Rahne

"Because I have all these other girls who are way cuter and better looking then you". said the dream Lincoln

"So this is what she's worried about". thought Lincoln who then snapped his fingers making everything, but him and Rahne disappear

Rahne was confused as to why her dream disappeared like that, but when she looked to her right she saw Lincoln standing there.

"No I am not part of your dream I am the real Lincoln". said Lincoln

"Then how did you get in here"? asked Rahne

"I used one of my powers which let's me enter other people's dreams". said Lincoln

"Why are you here"? asked Rahne

"To figure out what was going on with you". said Lincoln

"You saw that". said Rahne

"Yes". "Why would you think I'd ever leave you like that"? asked Lincoln

"Because there are so many cuter and hotter girls than me and I'm just afraid that one day you'll leave me for one of them". said Rahne who then started crying

Lincoln said nothing. Instead he just walked up to Rahne and hugged her tightly to him before singing.

(Lincoln)

"Come stop your crying"

"It will be alright"

"Just take my hand"

"Hold it tight"

"I will protect you"

"From all around you"

"I will be here"

"Don't you cry"

"For one so small"

"You seem so strong"

"My arms will hold you,"

"Keep you safe and warm"

"This bond between us"

"Can't be broken"

"I will be here"

"Don't you cry"

"Cause you'll be in my heart"

"Yes, You'll be in my heart"

"From this day on"

"Now and forever more"

"You'll be in my heart"

"No matter what they say"

"You'll be here"

"In my heart, always"

(end song)

After the song was over Rahne looked up at Lincoln to see him smiling at her.

"I promise you that even if I love other girls I will never stop loving you as much as I do now". said Lincoln

"Promise". said Rahne holding out her pinkie to him

"Promise". said Lincoln locking her pinkie with his own

"I love you". said Rahne

"I love you too". said Lincoln

They just stayed like that for a while longer with Lincoln holding Rahne in his arms and her resting her head on his chest.

"Alright I have to go now". said Lincoln who then got up

"I can't wait to see you when I wake up". said Rahne

"I can't wait to see you either". said Lincoln as he then disappeared from Rahne's dream world

(Real world)

Lincoln opened his eyes and smiled before getting some sleep himself.

**Chapter done.I am trying to update this story to get it with what I have on wattpad and I am getting close. This was a nice chapter to write. Also that song was "you'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	19. Chapter 19 Finishing training

Alright within the next two chapter Lincoln will end his time with the X-Men and move on to Hazbin hotel, and Helluva boss so can't wait for that. Also I have found l out that every time Batman Beyond has made a appearance in a differemt show he always looks different, but anyway it's time for Lincoln to finish his training so that he can start moving on back to Gotham. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(X-mansion)

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully in his bed after the events of last night when Logan walked in the room.

"Hey kid wake up". said Logan

"What is it Logan"? asked Lincoln

"Don't you remember kid". "Today's your last day of training". said Logan causing Lincoln to go wide eyed

"I completely forgot about that". said Lincoln

"After school you'll meet us out front of the mansion and have your suit on too". said Logan

"Okay". "Thanks for reminding me". said Lincoln

"Sure kid". said Logan before leaving

Lincoln then got up, got ready, and went to school.

(School)

Lincoln walked into the school and immediately went to talk to Rahne.

"Hey I need to tell you something". said Lincoln

"What is it Lincoln"? asked Rahne

"Well tomorrow will be my last day here". said Lincoln

"What why"? asked Rahne sadly

"Because i've learned everything I could here and have to start heading back home". said Lincoln

Rahne just looked down for a second in deep thought, before looking straight into Lincoln's eyes.

"Take me with you". said Rahne

"What". said Lincoln

"I want you to take me with you". said Rahne

"But, don't you need to finish school here"? asked Lincoln

"I don't care if I don't finish I just want to be with you". said Rahne

"Alright you can go with me". said Lincoln hugging her

"Thank you". said Rahne who hugged him back

The bell then rang and they seperated to go to class. After school was over Lincoln put on his Beyond suit and meet the X-men in front of the X-mansion.

"Alright Lincoln for your Final part of your training you will have to beat all of the X-men". said Charles

"Alright I'm ready". said Lincoln who then pulled the mask over his face

"Begin"! shouted Charles

Scott went first and tried to blast Lincoln only for Lincoln to dodge and pull out his claws while coating them in his shadow. He then dodged another blast from Scott and ran behind him before cutting Scott's shadow with the shadow claws which made Scott be cut as well. Lincoln then Round house kicked Scott in the face knocking him out. He then felt Kitty go through him and spin kick him in the chest causing Lincoln to go flying a little before using the rocket boosters to fly up in the air and charge straight down at Kitty who moved at the last second to avoid getting hit, but Lincoln then went into his shadow and appeared out of Kitty's and then uppercut her before she could use her mutant ability and then flew up and slammed her back onto the ground knocking her out. Nightcrawler then teleported behind Lincoln and punched him in his back sending him flying to Beast who then punched Lincoln straight in the chest making him cough up blood and go flying before Nightcrawler teleported behind Lincoln and kicked him into the ground.

"Alright enough messing around". said Lincoln who then got back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Lincoln then brought out his claws and encased them in ice and then used his suit to make his fingers into claws too before charging at Nightcrawler even faster then before and punching him so hard he went straight into Beast and crashed through the X-mansion. Lincoln then charged Emma who was in her steel form trying to upper cut Lincoln only for him to move to the right and then hit her with a right hook straight in the jaw hard enough to send her flying. Lincoln then put his claws away and channeled fire into his hands before shooting it at Storm who shoot at it with a lighting bolt. Both attacks were fighting for dominance when Lincoln's attack pushed through and hit Storm causing her to crash into the ground. Lincoln then looked at Logan and brought out his claws again, but this time her didn't put a element on them and took a attack stance that resembled a wolf attack stance. He then charged at Logan, but Logan moved out of the way, but Lincoln then jumped off of the X-mansion and went straight back at Logan while increasing his speed. This time Logan barley blocked it and Lincoln came back again, but faster so this time Logan couldn't dodge and was hit dead on, but Lincoln kept going to Logan wouldn't have the chance to regenerate and keep fighting. After Logan was healing anymore Lincoln stopped and looked at Benny who he then charged with Fire easily melting Benny's ice and hit him in the face with his fist encased in fire knocking Benny out.

"Congratulations Lincoln you finished training". said Charles

"Thanks". said Lincoln taking off his mask

"So when will you be leaving"? asked Charles

"Two day's from now". said Lincoln

"Alright well then I'll inform the students". said Charles who then wheeled away

"I can't wait to start my journey back home". thought Lincoln

Alright chapter done. Lincoln has now finished his training and is ready to leave. I also realized just now that I didn't add the Russian into the X-men and I am deeply sorry for that I honestly forgot he was a character in X-men until now. Anyway that was fun to write and can't wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	20. Chapter 20 The Party

Alright time for another chapter. I think I am going to try a danny phantom x Loud House crossover where Lincoln is the son of Ember. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

(X-mansion)

Lincoln was in the kitchen eating when the rest of the X-men came in.

"Hey Linc guess what". said Scott

"Rahne's here"? asked Lincoln

"No, but today we are going to hold a party at the end of the night and everyone is going to be there". said Scott

"Really". said Lincoln

"Yeah". "Charles is going to be making a announcement about it at the end of the day". said Logan

"Well then I can't wait". said Lincoln

"Alright well then we'll see you there Linc". said Kitty before all the X-men left

Lincoln was now left finishing his breakfast while thinking about what was in the future for him.

"I can't wait to start heading back home". thought Lincoln

"I'm sure you can't Lincoln". said Charles through Lincoln's mind

"Hey Charles". "What do you need". thought Lincoln

"I just wanted to make sure you will be coming to the party tonight". thought Charles

"Of course". thought Lincoln

"Well then I'll see you there". thought Charles before cutting their mind link

Lincoln then finished eating and went to school.

(School)

When Lincoln walked into the school all the students immediately started asking him if he was really leaving.

"Yeah I'm leaving". said Lincoln

"Why"? asked one of the male students

"Because I got to start my journey back home so I can see my family again". said Lincoln

The students just nodded their head, but they really didn't want Lincoln to leave. To the boys he was like a brother, and too the girls he was their crush and they didn't want him to leave. Rahne then walked up too Lincoln.

"Are you ready to leave later"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Rahne shocking the other students

"Wait Rahne your going with him". said Scarlet

"Yes". said Rahne

"Would you consider taking other people with you Lincoln"? asked Vertigo

"Sure the more the merrier". said Lincoln

"Then can we go with you"? asked all the girls

"Well I don't see why not". said Lincoln completely oblivious to why they wanted to come with him

All the girls then went to start packing their stuff so that they could leave with Lincoln.

"That's going to be a lot of girls to take care of". said Rahne

"Yeah, but I'll be able to protect all of you". said Lincoln

"I know you will". said Rahne before kissing him

Lincoln kissed back and was enjoying the moment when the bell rang ruining it.

"I'll see you after school beautiful". said Lincoln leaving Rahne a blushing mess

(X-mansion night time)

Lincoln was up in his room and had just finished packing his stuff when Logan walked in.

"Hey Linc can you come downstairs when your done"? asked Logan

"Sure Logan". said Lincoln

Logan then left the room and about 10 minutes after he left Lincoln left to go to the main hall. When Lincoln got to the main hall all the lights were off which made Lincoln suspicious so he brought out his claws just in case, but before he could do anything a light came on and everyone yelled surprise. Lincoln just stood their shocked for a second before smiling and putting his claws away.

"I should have expected you guys to do something like this". said Lincoln

"Well in the time you've been here you've really grown on us Linc". said Bobby

"I didn't expect that I grew on you guys so much". said Lincoln

"Well you did so are you gonna come down here and party"? asked Kitty

"Hell ya"! shouted Lincoln who then jumped down from the second floor.

The party was going great and everyone was having a fun time until Logan got up and went to Lincoln with some sake and two glasses causing everyone to stop and look at Logan confused.

"Lincoln I would like to exchange cups of sake with you and become brothers". said Logan shocking the other people

Lincoln just smiled and grabbed the sake before pouring it into his and Logan's cups and they both drank it. After that the other X-men except for the girls and Charles came up and exchanged cups of sake with him. By the end of it Lincoln had 4 new brothers. The last to come up to him was Charles.

"Lincoln you have been like a son to me". said Charles taking his cup

"And you have been like a father to me Charles". said Lincoln taking his cup

"Then how about we change it so instead of exchanging cups to become brothers we exchange cups to become a father and a son". said Charles

"Let's do it". said Lincoln as him and Charles then drank the sake forever connecting the two

Alright chapter done. The only girl I have left from the X-men to join Lincoln's harem will be mystique who will appear in the next chapter. If you haven't seen one piece before this is how Luffy, Ace, and Sabo became siblings by exchanging cups of sake. Also even though Lincoln has other powers he will mostly use his shadow powers to fight. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	21. Chapter 21 Going to hell

**Alright it's finally time for Lincoln to leave the X-Men and get going to the next place. Just to let you guys know real quick the Hazbin Hotel, and Helluva Boss are in the same hell meaning that their linked, and that when Lincoln goes down to hell he will meet the characters from both shows at once. Anyway Lincoln will finally meet the last X-Men girl. I've been waiting a while to be bale to move on and now it's time so without further ado. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(X-mansion)

Lincoln, the X-men, and all of the students from the school were standing in front of the x-mansion waiting for the girls to come to Lincoln.

"I wander when they'll get here". said Lincoln

"They'll be here soon, but are you sure you can protect them all"? asked Charles

"I swear on my life that I'll protect them all". said Lincoln

"I know you'll protect them Lincoln". said Charles

"Hey Linc"! shouted someone to the right of them

"Lincoln and the other students then looked to the right to see all the girl carrying tons of suitcases.

"How are you going to travel like this"? asked Logan

"We don't know". said Rahne who was rubbing her head sheepishly

"I got this". said Lincoln who then put all the suitcases into his shadow for storage

"Now we can get whatever we want and don't have to worry about space". said Scarlet

"Yup now let's go". said Lincoln

"Not so fast". said a woman who came out of the trees

"Who are you"? asked Lincoln

"Mystique". said Mystique

"Okay why are you here"? asked Lincoln

"Because I want to fight you to see if you are a worthy opponent". said Mystique

"Suit yourself". said Lincoln who then got into his fighting stance

Both of them then charged at each other with Mystique going for a right hook which Lincoln dodged and then brought out his claws and encase them in shadows before striking at her. She dodged by moving to the right and then tried to spin kick Lincoln only for him to duck under it grab her arm and freeze it. She immediately pulled back and smashed the ice on the ground getting her hand out before she was hit by a boulder that came for Lincoln. She then charged Lincoln in hopes of ending it with one strike to the neck, but Lincoln moved at the last send and slashed her back with his shadow claws which caused her to bleed out a little. She then collapsed and Lincoln immediately went and healed her. About 30 minutes later she woke back up and looked straight at Lincoln.

"You really are as good as people say". said Mystique

"Your not so bad yourself". said Lincoln

"Why are you leaving here"? asked Mystique

"I am on a journey to create my own legacy, but for now I am going to start heading back home". said Lincoln

"Can I go with you"? asked Mystique who was blushing

Lincoln didn't see her blush, However the girls did and were okay with adding one more to the Harem that seemed to be growing by the day.

"Sure". said Lincoln getting up and offering his hand to her

"Thank you". said Mystique who took his hand and got up

"Well then let's get going". said Lincoln as him and the girls began to walk away

"See ya Lincoln"! shouted Logan

"See ya and thanks for taking care of me". said Lincoln who then disappeared into the forest with the girls.

After about a hour of walking they were all a little tired and decided to sit down and relax for a bit.

"So Lincoln were are we going first"? asked Rahne

"Well if I'm correct we should be passing by a school that is right next to a military academy if we keep walking for the next few hours". said Lincoln looking at the map that he made

"Okay". said Rahne

"So Lincoln who taught you how to fight"? asked Mystique getting the girls attention

"My adopted father Bruce Wayne taught me how to fight". said Lincoln

"Wait he taught you all of those fighting styles"? asked Vertigo

"No he taught me my main fighting style I use, but the others I made myself". said Lincoln

"How many fighting style's do you have"? asked Surge

"Currently I have 4 different fighting styles". said Lincoln

"And how many of those did you make yourself"? asked Domino

"I made three of them myself". said Lincoln shocking them

"You made three fighting styles by yourself". said Scarlet

"Yup". said Lincoln

Before anyone could say anything else a portal opened up underneath Lincoln and he fell through it.

"Lincoln"! shouted the girls as they dove in after him

When they fell through the portal they crashed into what looked like office. They then looked around until they spotted 3 imps with a wolf.

"Hello". said Lincoln

"Hi". said Blitz nervously

"Where are we"? asked Lincoln

"Don't freak out now, but your in hell". said Blitz shocking them

**Alright chapter done. Also Millie and Moxie will break up so she can be with Lincoln, but they will be close friends. Also there is a bunch of other stuff I found out about Hazbin Hotel that I will explain next chapter. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting the princess of Hell

**Alright I just got done publishing a new fanfic and I'm still pretty good on energy so now it's time to update this fanfic. I found out a few interesting things about Hazbin Hotel that I will tell you about at the end of the chapter. This is definitely the best fanfic I have written so far on this and wattpad and I hope to see it keep growing as it keeps moving on. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(IMP office)

"So let me get this straight you were opening a portal to the living world so you could go kill someone when you accidentally opened a portal to use". said Rahne

"Yes". said Blitz

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it". said Rahne who then noticed Lincoln wasn't next to her

Rahne and the girls started looking around until they found Lincoln petting Loona on the head while the Millie, and Moxie looked worried for his safety.

"Your fur is so soft". said Lincoln who then hugged her

"Yeah". said Loona with a blush

The rest of the IMP just watched in shock as Lincoln within five minutes of being in hell had somehow been able to close enough with Loona that she let him pet her.

"His touch is so soft, and gentle". thought Loona

"Lincoln come here". said Rahne

"No I want to pet her". said Lincoln who was then dragged away by Rahne

"So who is the leader down here"? asked Rahne while holding on to Lincoln's hand so he couldn't wander

"Well that would be Lucifer Magne, and Lilith Magne". said Blitz

"Do they have any children"? asked Rahne

"Yes they have a daughter named Charlotte Magne who own a hotel and has this ridiculous idea that she can rehabilitate a demon". said Blitz who then burst out laughing

"What's so funny about trying to rehabilitate a demon". said Lincoln who was now looking at Blitz with a serious expression

"Can you really see anyone rehabilitating a demon"? asked Blitz who was still laughing

In a second Blitz was on the ground with Lincoln having his claws aimed at Blitz head.

"Nothing is impossible and since you think it's so funny while I'm here I'm going to make sure I rehabilitate the demons". said Lincoln who then got up

"You okay Lincoln"? asked Scarlet

"Let's go". said Lincoln who then walked away

The rest of the girls followed Lincoln while Milly, and Loona were sad that he left.

(Hazbin Hotel)

Charlotte was sitting on the couch relaxing when she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it she was shocked to see humans.

"Hello are you Charlotte Magne"? asked Lincoln

"Yes that's me". said Charlotte

"My name is Lincoln Wayne and I heard that you want to rehabilitate demons". said Lincoln

"I do, but almost everyone thinks my idea is a joke". said Charlotte getting sad

"Well then I would like to help make your dream a reality". said Lincoln

"Really"? asked Charlotte

"Yes, but before I start helping I have one question". said Lincoln

"What is it"? asked Charlotte

"What's with the 9 days under the giant clock"? asked Lincoln

"Oh well every year the angels come down from heaven and kill some of our demons because of our overpopulation problem". said Charlotte

"Oh". said Lincoln

"Yeah it's kind of brutal and I don't like to see my people die". said Charlotte

"Well then you won't have to this time". said Lincoln

"What do you mean"? asked Charlotte

"I'm going to fight them". said Lincoln

"You can't expect to go against all of them and win". said Charlotte worriedly

"Say what you want, but I'll still beat them". said Lincoln confidently

"You really are interesting". said Charlotte who then started laughing hard

They then walked to the main room where Lincoln and the girls saw a gray girl and a tall spider looking man creature.

"Alright this is my". "She is Vaggie". said Charlotte pointing to the gray girl

"Hey". said Vaggie

"And this is Angel Dust". said Charlotte pointing to the spider looking man creature

"What's up". said Angel Dust

"What are humans doing here in the hell"? asked Vaggie

Lincoln then explained to them how they got down here and they understood and accepted their help with running the hotel before they heard another knock on the door.

Charlotte then opened the door and Alastor walked in.

"So Blitz was telling the truth their is a human down here". said Alastor

"And who would you be"? asked Lincoln

"Alastor The Radio Demon". said Alastor

"So is the only reason you came here to meet him"? asked Charlotte

"No it isn't I actually want to help with the hotel". said Alastor

"I will let you as long as their is no sketchy stuff going on". said Charlotte

"Deal". said Alastor who then started making the place look nicer while introducing them to Nifty, and Husker

"Alright so how are we going to get people to come to the hotel"? asked Vaggie

"Tell them that a human wants to fight Alastor". said Lincoln shocking them

"Really are you sure we should tell them that your down here"? asked Angel Dust

"And are you sure you want to fight Alastor"? asked Vaggie worriedly

"Yes it's time for the underworld to see that people can change and besides I want to make a name for myself down here". said Lincoln

"Alright then let the games begin". said Alastor who then snapped his fingers changing the sign's name to Hazbin Hotel.

**Alright that's the end of that. So one interesting fact about Hazbin Hotel is Lucifer Magne is actually a Fallen Angel instead of a demon, and Lilith Magne is actually a succubus demon. If you don't know what that means don't look it up, but that means that Charlotte is actually a hybrid of the two instead of a full on Demon. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	23. Chapter 23 The battle

**Alright time for another chapter. I couldn't wait to do this chapter and Lincoln, and Alastor will both fight and have a singing battle which will be awesome. Also this chapter will somewhat follow the pilot of Hazbin Hotel. I have also noticed that everyone of Batman's kids have been Batman at some point. Mcginnis is my favorite although Todd's is a close second. I would like to here what your guy's favorite suit is if you have one. Last thing I am going to have Stolas from Hazbin Hotel as a overlord too because I feel like he would be one. Anyway enough of my talking hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel Gym: 9 days till cleansing)

Everyone around hell had heard that a human was down in the underworld and came to see what it was about especially because he was challenging a overlord. So everyone gathered at the happy hotel to see the amazing event that was about to take place with some of the Overlords hoping that Alastor would die.

"As much as I hope that Alastor will die the chances of it happening are zero". said Vox

"Maybe I could use the human for my porn videos". said Valentino

"Let's do that and when he has free time I can take selfies with him". said Velvet

"I for one haven't seen Alastor fight in a long time and can't wait". said Rosie

"This should be entertaining". said Stolas

"I just want to see if the boy is cute". said Octavia quietly so her Dad wouldn't hear her

Unknowingly to them two figures were watching from the shadows as Lincoln, and Alastor came out and stood at separate sides of the gym as Alastor then began channeling his demonic power to dangerous levels making all the demons who hadn't seen it before gasp in shock while Lincoln just stood on the other side of the gym with a smile.

"Not bad". said Lincoln

Causing many to look at him with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean not bad"? asked Alastor who was confused, but still smiling

"I mean that mine is higher". said Lincoln who then raised him demonic power to higher levels than even Lucifer had as Alastor started to get worried a bit.

"Ready". said Charlie who was still in shock from Lincoln's demonic energy

Alastor held his staff out while Lincoln summoned a dark scythe and rested it on his shoulder.

"Begin"! shouted Charlie

Alastor then charged at Lincoln who was still standing still before disappearing from view and reappearing above of Alastor blasting him with fire. Alastor then crashed into the ground before getting back up and shooting demonic energy at Lincoln who just slashed it in half before putting his scythe away.

"Why did you do that"? asked Alastor curiously

"Because I won't need it". said Lincoln who then covered his hand in Iron and assumed his dragon fighting stance before fire started to appear around him.

Lincoln then charged Alastor and aimed at his stomach which Alastor blocked with his cane before Lincoln appeared behind him and hit him in the back. The spectators could only watch in awe as Lincoln kept disappearing and reappearing around Alastor while delivering multiple hits. Lincoln then appeared in front of Alastor and attacked his chest again.

****"DRAGON CLAW"****! shouted Lincoln in a demonic voice as he slammed his hand into Alastor's chest causing him to cough up blood and go flying.

"Fight over". "Winner Lincoln". announced Charlie

The crowd just stood there in shock before they started cheering while Lincoln helped Alastor up.

"Your very good". said Alastor

"You weren't to bad yourself". said Lincoln

They then heard clapping and turned to the right to see Lucifer Magne, and Lilith Magne standing there.

"Great performance". said Lucifer while clapping

"Mom, Dad". said Charlie

"Hello sweetie". said Lilith

"How have you been"? asked Lucifer

"Good, but we can talk about that after the last event". said Charlie before nodding to Vaggie

"Alright it's time for the last event the singing battle". said Vaggie

Every demon started cheering as they couldn't wait to see what singing voice Lincoln was like.

Alastor then started his song.

(Alastors song)

"You have a dream"

"You wish to tell"

"and it's just laughable"

"But hey kid what the hell"

"Because your one of a kind"

"A charming demon bell"

"Now let's give these burning fools a place to dwell"

"Take it boys"

(Shadow demons form and start playing trumpets)

"Inside of every demon is a lost cause"

"But we'll dress them up for now"

"With a wretched smile"

"And we'll coordinate this cesspool"

"with some old redemption flare"

"and show these simpletons the proper class and style"

"Hibble on the ground"

"I'm sure your plan is sound"

"They'll spend a little time"

"down at this hazbin ho."

They all then looked out of the hole to see a giant machine and a snake demon coming out.

"Well, well, well look who is harboring the striped freak". "We meet yet again Alastor". said Sir Pentious

"Do I know you"? asked Alastor

"Oh yes you do". said Sir Pentious

He then went back into his machine.

"And this time I have the element of surprise". said Sir Pentious who then pulled a lever

A missile then came down from the machine and he started laughing as Lincoln snapped his fingers.

I"'m so evil". said Sir pentious before a portal opened up and two dragon came out and started destroying the machine while on of them ate the missile.

The white one seemed to be wanting to save Sir Pentious while the black one wanted to kill him. All the people then turned to see Lincoln who was moving his fingers seemingly controlling the dragons, but something was off. Half of Lincoln was covered in shadows. They then turned back to the machine to see the White dragon had gotten sir Pentious out before the black dragon completely destroyed the machine making it explode. Everyone then turned to Lincoln to see the shadow half was gone and Lincoln was nervously rubbing his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Lincoln". said Rahne

"I know I do, but before that could we finish the dance". said Lincoln

"Okay". said Rahne

Lincoln then offered his hand to Charlie who was still wearing her dress from the dance with Alastor and she took hit. Lincoln then snag Senorita and danced with Charlie and after the song was over Charlie was blushing heavily as was every other girl who saw how Lincoln danced and sung.

"Now it's time to explain". said Lincoln

****Alright chapter done. So their is a connection between what happened to Lincoln and the Dragons, but I'm not going to show it until next chapter. We also now have 8 days till the extinction starting tomorrow. Also Lincoln's dragon fighting style is Sabo's fighting style from one piece. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	24. Chapter 24 Lincoln's past

**Alright it's time for the girls to find out about Lincoln's past. Of course in this chapter as I said last chapter you guys will see what is wrong with Lincoln when he was half covered in shadows. ALso I accidently said the countdown till the cleansing will start in this chapter, but it actually won't be until next chapter. Before I start another interesting fact about Hazbin Hotel is that apparently if you don't smile or stop smiling Alastor will see you as weak. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel Lobby: 9 days till cleansing)

Lincoln is currently sat in front of his girlfriend and harem while the Demons are standing a bit back from them.

"So what was that about"? asked Rahne

"I don't know what you mean". said Lincoln who was sweating a bit

"Why was your shadow covering half your body"? asked Rahne

"I don't want to talk about it". said Lincoln

"Alright I'll drop it for now, but you will tell us about what was with those dragons". said Rahne

"One was being controlled by the light while the other was controlled by the shadows". said Lincoln confusing them.

"What do you mean"? asked Rahne

Lincoln didn't respond instead he just went into his shadow.

"Well have to get answers from him late"r. said Rahne

"May I ask you a question"? asked Alastor

"Sure". "What's the question"? asked Rahne

"Why was there another mind in Lincoln's body"? asked Alastor shocking them

"What do you mean"? asked Rahne

"Well I can fell that his mind is split in two or in other terms he has two different personas in his body". said Alastor

"Well just have to ask him when we find him". said Rahne as Alastor just nodded

After that was said all the demons started walking around Hazbin Hotel looking for Lincoln. They searched for hours, but in the end couldn't find him. As they sat down to wait one thought crossed Rahne's mind.

"Where are you Lincoln". thought Rahne

(Cliff)

Lincoln was sitting on the edge of a cliff on the other side of town thinking about what happened today.

"Why was he here today". thought Lincoln remembering what happened a few hours ago

(Flashback)

Lincoln looked down at his left side to see shadows were covering half of his body and he then heard a voice.

"Miss me". said the Dark voice in Lincoln's mind

"What are you doing here". thought Lincoln

"I've always been here watching and waiting and because of the anger you felt when that snake demon was attempting to take destroy everyone you subconsciously brought me out from the darkest part of your mind". said the Dark voice

"Well I don't need your help just go away". thought Lincoln

"Oh Lincoln now that I'm here I'm not leaving again". said the Dark voice with a wide smile

(Flashback end)

"I can't believe he somehow got control over half of me". thought Lincoln

Lincoln then looked down for a second before looking back up.

"I shouldn't get the girls involved in this". thought Lincoln before sinking back into his shadow and reappearing in his room at the Hazbin Hotel. Lincoln then created a dream world of his memories and began to replay through every time he was abused or mistreated.

(Hallway)

All the demons had searched every floor of the Hazbin Hotel again, but had found nothing when they heard something come from Lincoln's room.

"Alright you guys ready"? asked Rahne

Everyone nodded and they opened the door to see all of Lincoln's memories flying around with Lincoln sitting in the middle watching them. They watched shocked at what Lincoln had to deal with in his life and most of them fell into tears when they saw him being tortured by the Joker. Then they saw a memory of when he was little.

(Memory)

6 year old Lincoln is sitting on the ground with a blood going down his face as a kid who was 8 years old was standing over him laughing.

"Your a pathetic weakling". said the boy

"I am not weak". said Lincoln

The boy then kicked LIncoln in the stomach causing him to vomit.

"You don't deserve to live". said the boy as he then left Lincoln on the ground beaten, and bloody

Lincoln pulled his legs to his chest and began crying before he heard a voice.

"Do you want to become stronger"? asked the voice

"Who are you"? asked Lincoln

"I am your shadow". said the shadow before morphing into a shadow form of Lincoln

"What do you want"? asked a scared Lincoln

"I want to help you become stronger". said the shadow

"How can you do that"? asked Lincoln

"I will give you my power which will be unrivaled by anyone". said the shadow

Lincoln then smiled brightly as he hugged the shadow.

"I accept". said Lincoln

"Alright boy". said the Shadow as it then went into Lincoln's body taking over him

Lincoln's whole body was then covered by a dark aura and when he opened his eyes they were different.

He then walked to the bullies house and rung the doorbell and few moments later the door opened.

"Yes". "Oh it's you". "What do you want weakling"? asked the boy before Lincoln started to beat the kid up

By the end of it the boy was crying on the ground with several broken bones while Lincoln was being restrained by the kid's father.

(End of memory)

"Good times". said the shadow that was now next to Lincoln

"What do you want Dark"? asked Lincoln

"Don't give me that I know you enjoyed what I did to that kid". said Dark with a smile wider than Alastors

"No I didn't". said Lincoln while shaking his head

"Don't forget. I'm part of your mind. I know what you were thinking at that moment. You were satisfied". said Dark

"We may share this body, but I will never be like you". said Lincoln now in tears

"Maybe not, but the second you let your guard down I'll take over your body". said Dark before disappearing

All the memories then stopped floating around and Lincoln started crying before he felt a pair of arms around him. He then looked up to see Rahne.

"Rahne". said Lincoln

"Shhhh. It's okay I'm here for you". said Rahne stroking his head which she rested on her lap

By the end of Rahne's stroking Lincoln had fallen asleep with tears running down his face.

****There you have it. Lincoln has basically another mind or alter ego named********Dark who resides within Lincoln's body and is basically his shadow. This twist was something that came to me yesterday and I thought why not. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	25. Chapter 25 A Busy Day

"Alright time for the next chapter. Let me start off by saying Millie, and Moxie are not going to be married in this fanfic because that causes drama and I hate drama. Anyway because they won't be married in this fanfic and they are very close in Hulleva boss I'm going to make them best friends for this fanfic. Also of 10k reads is amazing so I'd like to take a moment to all of you who read this story and will continue to read it in the future. Alright for this chapter we will get to see how the hotel will now be getting busy and the countdown to the cleansing day has begun. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(Hazbin Hotel: 8 days till cleansing)

Lincoln was sitting in the kitchen relaxing and was about to eat when Charlie came in worriedly.

Lincoln I need you to start making food. said Charlie

Alright, but why are you so worried. asked LIncoln

We have 150 hotel occupants to feed. said Charlie causing Lincoln to go wide eyed

Lincoln then quickly began preparing breakfast and made shadow clones for some extra help.

Alright you guys work on the eggs, bacon, sausage, and scrapple while I go set the tables. said Lincoln earning a nod from them

Lincoln then quickly got out forks, knives, and napkins and started to set the tables. 30 minutes later all the hotel occupants came down just as Lincoln had finished setting the table's.

Everyone please take a seat while I get your breakfast. said Lincoln as all the hotel guests sat down

The shadow Lincoln's then came out with everyone's food and started passing it out while Lincoln got some milk, and Orange juice and began to pour it in people's cup's.

Everyone enjoy. said Lincoln

Everyone took one bit of the food and then began eating it very fast. Once they were done they all looked to Lincoln.

How did you make something this good. asked Alastor

I actually can't tell you that it's a family secret my grandfather gave to me. said Lincoln

They all looked sad at the fact that he couldn't share the recipe, but nonetheless dropped it. Lincoln then walked over to Charlie.

"Alright what's next Charlie"? asked Lincoln

"Well I need you to help Husk run the bar if you could". said Charlie

"No problem". said Lincoln who then walked away

As he was walking away he didn't notice Charlie blushing at him.

"He so handsome". thought Charlie

Lincoln made his way to the bar and jumped over it too the side Husk was on.

"Hey Husk". said Lincoln

"Hey kid". said Husk who then continued drinking his booze

"Still drinking the same booze"? asked Lincoln

"Yup. Want some". asked Husk handing his bottle to Lincoln

Before Lincoln could even take it Rahne was their and grabbed the bottle from Husk's hand and began scolding him for trying to get Lincoln drunk.

"Okay I'm sorry". said Husk

"The next time you try to get him drunk I will end you". said Rahne growling at him

"Okay. I understand". said Husk who backed up behind Lincoln

Rahne then left and Angel Dust came up to the bar.

"Hey Husk. hey Linc". said Angel Dust

"Hey Angel". said Lincoln while Husk just gave him the middle finger

"I'll take a bottle of booze". said Angel Dust

Lincoln then reached under the bar and grabbed a bottle of Booze before giving it to Angel Dust.

"Thanks kid your the best". said Angel Dust

Lincoln then spent the next 4 hours working at the bar before cooking Lunch and then going to Charlie.

"Alright what's next"? asked Lincoln

"Could you help Niffty with cleaning the rooms since there are so many in use"? asked Charlie

"Sure". said Lincoln as he then went to find Niffty

"Now if I was Niffty were would I be". thought Lincoln before hearing a noise

"Nope, nope, nope". came the voice of Niffty

"Hey Niffty". said Lincoln who suddenly had Niffty appear in front of him

"Yes Lincoln"? asked Niffty

"I came to help you clean". said Lincoln

"Great then let's get started". said Niffty

They both then went from room to room making the beds and cleaning whatever was dusty before meeting back up in the hallway.

"Alright all done". said Lincoln

"Thanks for the help Linc". said Niffty

"No problem Niffty". said Lincoln who then patted her head before leaving

Lincoln however failed to notice Niffty blushing at him.

"He is so hot". thought Niffty

Lincoln then went back to the kitchen and made dinner before going back to his room for the night.

"What a busy day". said Lincoln before going to sleep

Alright chapter done. Lincoln is now the personal chef of the Hazbin Hotel until he leaves and he will get time to spend with each of the girls that will be in his harem from here. This is what I imagined Lincoln doing if he ever went to Hazbin Hotel. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	26. Chapter 26 Spending time with Charlie

Alright time for the next chapter. Also I am starting to learn how to animate because I hope to one day make my own cartoon. So I have recently started looking into colleges and that has already taken a toll on me and I'm not even done yet. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(Hazbin Hotel: 7 days till cleansing)

Lincoln was currently sitting behind the bar with Husk when Charlie walked up to him.

"Hey Lincoln I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together"? asked Charlie shyly

Lincoln and Husk looked at each other and shrugged before Lincoln looked back at Charlie.

"Sure Charlie. What do you want to do"? asked Lincoln

"Well I was thinking we could go for a walk". said Charlie

"Sure". said Lincoln

"Alastor I'm leaving you in charge until I get back". said Charlie as Alastor nodded

"Alright where to first"? asked Lincoln

"Well how about we walk to the clock at the center of the city". suggested Charlie

"Okay". said Lincoln as he began walking

"Um. Could we also hold hands"? asked Charlie who was blushing heavily

"Sure". said Lincoln completely oblivious to her blushing

He then grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the clock tower.

"Hey Charlie". said Lincoln

"Yes Lincoln". said Charlie

"Why do they have the cleansing here"? asked Lincoln

"Well it's really hard to get into heaven and because of that hell is experiencing over population, but the angels don't like us having so many demons down here so once a year they come down and kill my people". said Charlie sadly

"Is that why you opened up a hotel. To help with the over population problem"? asked Lincoln

"Yes, but as you know I also wanted to try to rehabilitate the demons so they could become better people". said Charlie

"If you have a dream that means this much too you then that's all I need to fight". said Lincoln

"What? asked Charlie confused

"I mean this year during the cleansing I'm going to fight the angels and kick their asses into the ground". said Lincoln

"But there's so many of them that not even the overlords would be able to hold them off forever". said Charlie worriedly

"Who said I was going to fight alone". said Lincoln

Charlie looked at him confused for a second before becoming extremely worried.

"You don't mean your going to use Dark do you"? asked Charlie

"I don't plan on it, but it may come down to it". said Lincoln

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they reached the clock as Lincoln got a idea.

"Hold on". said Lincoln

"What". said Charlie

Lincoln then picked Charlie up bridal style causing her to blush and started jumping up to the top of the clock tower. Once he reached the top he spun himself upside down and started falling with Charlie still in his arms.

"Lincoln what are you doing"! screamed Charlie

Lincoln didn't respond and Charlie kept screaming until they were about to hit the ground and Lincoln had to use fire to ricochet himself and Charlie onto the side of a building.

"Don't ever do that again". said Charlie angrily

"Sure, sure". said Lincoln

"What now"? asked Charlie

"Now we go search around the city". said Lincoln as he grabbed Charlie's arm and started hopping from building to building.

(Hazbin Hotel: 7:00)

Lincoln and Charlie had just gotten back to the Hazbin Hotel and both were out of breath.

"I won". said Lincoln

"No you didn't I did". said Charlie

"I definitely got here first". said Lincoln

"In your dreams". said Charlie

Charlie was smiling remembering the day she just had except for the one part when Lincoln made her think she was going to die.

"Thanks for the great day Lincoln". said Charlie

"No problem". said Lincoln

Lincoln then walked away to go serve dinner while Charlie just stared at him.

"Could he love a demon like me". thought Charlie

Alright chapter done. A little shorter then I would have preferred, but that just happens sometimes. This was a fast chapter for me as I'm used to writing longer. So anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.


	27. Chapter 27 Relationship problems

**Alright it's time for the next chapter. So as the title implied now we are going to start having some problems with Millie, and Moxies relationship. That problem will not happen for Charlie, and Vaggie who are dating and that is because they will separate (sort of) on equal grounds. Also I hope to get another 2 chapters up on this fanfic tomorrow which will catch it up with what I have on wattpad. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 6 days till cleansing)

Lincoln woke up and went downstairs to start cooking, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Millie, and Moxie and decided to go talk to them.

"Hey guys". said Lincoln

"Lincoln, how have you been"? asked Moxie

"I've been good. How about you guys"? asked Lincoln

"We've been good. Right honey". said Moxie who got no reply

Moxie, and Lincoln then looked at Millie to see she was blushing deeply.

"Millie do you have a fever"? asked Lincoln

"No I'm fine". said Millie

"Are you sure honey"? asked Moxie

"yeah I'm sure". said Millie

"Alright then. How do you guys feel about pancakes for breakfast this morning"? asked Lincoln

"Sounds great". said Moxie

"Sure". said Millie

Lincoln then went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Moxie turned to Millie.

"Millie what has been going on with you these past few days"? asked Moxie

"Nothing honey". said Millie

"Millie I know something is wrong". said Moxie worriedly

"Nothing wrong Moxie. I'm fine". said Millie

"Alright I'll drop it for now". said Moxie

20 minutes later Lincoln came back out with pancakes and started serving them. While Lincoln was serving them Moxie noticed that Millie was blushing and looking at Lincoln the whole time.

"What's going on with you Millie". thought Moxie

(Hazbin Hotel: 2:00)

Moxie, and Millie were singing together when Millie suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong honey"? asked Moxie

Millie didn't answer, but Moxie could see that she was staring at Lincoln who was all the way down the hall.

"Millie what is going on with you"? asked Moxie

"Nothing". said Millie quickly

"Yes there is something going on". said Moxie who was slowly getting irritated

"I don't know what your talking about". said Millie

"Every time your near Lincoln you are always blushing". said Moxie

"That's nothing". said Millie

"Wait a minute did he do something to you"? asked Moxie angrily

"What". said Millie

"He did didn't he". said Moxie who then stormed over to Lincoln

"Lincoln i'm going to kill you". said Moxie

"Why"? asked LIncoln

"Because you did something to my wife". said Moxie

"I didn't do anything to Millie". said Lincoln

"Yeah right". said Moxie who tried to stab Lincoln

Lincoln dodged and threw a right hook at Moxie.

"Moxie you don't want to fight me". said Lincoln

"Yes I do". said Moxie who then tried to stab Lincoln again only to fail

"Moxie your not going to hit me". said Lincoln who was dodging stabs

"Yes I will. I'll do anything I have to too beat you". said Moxie who then pulled out a sword

"There is no turning back if you attack". threatened Lincoln who then summoned his shadow sword

"I'll kill you"! shouted Moxie who then charged at Lincoln

"STOP"! screamed Millie stopping them

"What's wrong honey"? asked Moxie worriedly

"Moxie. Lincoln didn't do anything to me". said Millie

B"ut then why have you been acting the way you have"? asked Moxie

"Because... because". said Millie only to be interrupted

"Because what"! shouted Moxie angrily

"Because I fell in love with him"! shouted Millie

Moxie just stood there looking like his heart was just torn in two before turning around and running away.

"Moxie wait". said Millie who was about to run after him, but was stopped by Lincoln

"Moxie is emotionally broken right now and if you try talking to him he may become worse". said Lincoln

"But I need to help him". said Millie

"And you will, but you may have to do it another day". said Lincoln

Millie then looked back to where Moxie just ran off too.

"No matter what I'll help you Moxie". thought Millie as a tear trickled down her face

**Alright chapter done. As you can see Millie, and Moxie are not going to be on the best of terms for a bit and Moxie is completely broken. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	28. Chapter 28 The Agreement

**Alright time for the next chapter. This chapter will focus on Charlie, and Vaggie and what they are going to do with their relationship. Also soon we will have the cleansing and it's going to be a full on massacre. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 5 days till cleansing)

Lincoln was in the kitchen along with Vaggie who was helping him cook when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Linc, hey Vaggie". said Charlie kissing Vaggie

"Hey Charlie". said Lincoln

"What are you doing up so early today"? asked Vaggie

"I had a dream last night and it woke me up". said Charlie

"What was the dream about"? asked Vaggie

Charlie said nothing, but moved her eyes over to Lincoln's direction while blushing a bit. Vaggie followed her eyes to Lincoln before turning back to Charlie.

"We need to talk later". said Vaggie

"Alright. Keep up the good work". said Charlie before leaving

Vaggie then turned back to Lincoln.

"So Lincoln you have a lot of girls in your life". said Vaggie

"Yeah". said Lincoln unsure of where this is going

"So would you ever consider dating more girls than just Rahne"? asked Vaggie while blushing

Lincoln put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought before looking at Vaggie.

"I would date more than one girl, but it would have to be okay with Rahne first". said Lincoln who then went back to cooking

"Good to know". said Vaggie before going back to cooking

30 minutes later both of them came out with the food just as the hotel occupants were starting to get seated. After breakfast Lincoln and Vaggie went to find Charlie. They spotted her talking to Husk in the hallway and approached her.

"Hey Charlie". said Lincoln

"Hey Lincoln do you need something"? asked Charlie

"Well breakfast is done and I was wondering if you needed help with anything else". said Lincoln

Charlie was about to say something, but Vaggie spoke before her.

"Actually Linc could you help Husk man the bar"? asked Vaggie

"Sure". said Lincoln who then left with Husk

Vaggie then turned to Charlie.

"We need to talk". said Vaggie

"About what"? asked Charlie

"About Lincoln". said Vaggie

"Okay". said Charlie who sat on a couch while Vaggie sat on the one directly across from it

"Look Charlie I know you like Lincoln". said Vaggie

"I don't know what your talking about". said Charlie

"Charlie every time your near Lincoln you can't stop blushing and looking at him". said Vaggie

"Okay. Maybe I do like him a lot". said Charlie

"Thank you for telling me the truth and to be honest with you I like him too". said Vaggie causing Charlie to go wide eyed

"Really"? asked Charlie

"Yes and that's why I think we should change our relationship a bit". said Vaggie

"You mean were breaking up". said Charlie who looked sad

"No. I mean we could still stay in our relationship, but maybe we could join Lincoln's harem". said Vaggie

"That sounds like a good idea". said Charlie

"Then that's what we'll do, but we have to ask Rahne first". said Vaggie standing up

Rahne then came from around the corner.

"Actually you don't". said Rahne

"How much did you hear"? asked Charlie

"Every word". said Rahne

"Well then can we join or not"? asked Vaggie hopefully

"Yes you guys can join in the harem". said Rahne

"Thank you". said Vaggie, and Charlie who then hugged her

Rahne hugged back and they all just let the moment sink in, but what they were unaware of was that Dark was watching them from a shadow. Dark then sunk back into the shadow and went back into Lincoln's mind.

"Another girl to his harem". thought Dark

Dark then smiled widely.

"I wonder how far you'll go to be able to protect the one's you love". thought Dark

**Alright chapter done. This was a good chapter to write a little short though. Also there you have it Vaggie, and Charlie are now part of Lincoln's harem and also I forgot to mention it, but one of the reasons that Lincoln has so much demonic power is because of Dark. Lincoln normally on his own has more demonic power than Lucifer, but with Dark's demonic power combined with his it become overwhelming. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 My little hellpuppy

**Alright time for Lincoln to spend some time with Loona. So far this story has been going good and you guys seem to like the idea of Lincoln going down to hell and meeting the characters from Hazbin Hotel, and Helluva boss, but sadly by the end of this week we will be moving on the the grimwood girls. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 4 days till cleansing)

Lincoln woke up and had the day off so he decided to go for a walk, but before he left he saw Loona curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully and walked over to her.

"She is so cute". thought Lincoln

He then started to pet her and Loona's tail started wagging happily.

"Your such a cute little hell puppy". said Lincoln

Loona then began to stir and woke up only to see Lincoln standing in front of her causing her to become startled.

"Lincoln". said Loona in surprise

"Hey little hell puppy. how did you sleep"? asked Lincoln

"I slept good". said Loona who relaxed and let Lincoln continue to pet her

"That's good". said Lincoln who then stopped petting her and began walking to the door only to be stopped by Loona

"Where are you going"? asked Loona

"Out for a morning run. Do you want to join"? asked Lincoln

"Sure just give me a second to change". said Loona who then ran to her room

5 minutes later Loona came back out wearing her black shorts with her usual shirt, but she also had on a red jacket with her companies name on it.

"You ready"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Loona

They both then left and started running towards the clock tower.

"Loser has to cook breakfast". said Lincoln who then used his fire to shoot himself forwards.

"You are so on". said Loona who then began picking up speed

(Clock tower)

Lincoln had just reached the clock tower before Loona and turned to face her.

"Looks like you'll be cooking breakfast". said Lincoln

"Aww man". said Loona who then pouted

Lincoln found her pouting cute and started petting her.

"If you want once your done breakfast I'll pet you all you want". said Lincoln

"Really". said Loona excitedly

"Yes". said Lincoln

"You better keep your word". said Loona

"I will". said Lincoln

They then looked at the time and saw the time.

"We should probably start heading back". said Lincoln

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea". said Loona as she and Lincoln got up and started running back to the hotel

Unknowingly to them Blitz was sitting on top of a building recording the whole thing.

"Awww Loonie is growing up". thought Blitz before heading back to the hotel

(Hazbin Hotel)

Lincoln and Loona got to the hotel and parted ways so Loona could go cook while Lincoln could relax. 20 minutes later Charlie came out of her room and went to the dining hall to see Lincoln sitting on a couch in the corner and Loona in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She then walked up to Lincoln.

"Lincoln why is Loona cooking"? asked Charlie

"Oh well me and Loona made a bet during my morning jog and she lost so she had to cook breakfast this morning". explained Lincoln

"Oh". said Charlie

"Don't forget about the part where you promised to pet me". said Loona quietly with a small blush

"Well then enjoy the rest of your day". said Charlie who then began to walk away

"I will and thanks for the day off". said Lincoln

10 minutes after Charlie left the the rest of the hotel occupants came down and were shocked to see Loona cooking the food, but were to scared to say anything because they thought she would attack them. Loona then came out of the kitchen with a lot of eggs and bacon.

"Breakfast is ready". said Loona

Everybody ate the food and were shocked to find out that it was almost as good as Lincoln's. Loona then went over to Lincoln and sat down before leaning her head on his chest.

"Remember what you said". said Loona

"Of course". said Lincoln who then began petting her

They stayed like that for the rest of the day and Loona enjoyed his embrace, but she couldn't help, but think of Lincoln.

"I don't care what it takes I swear i will make you mine". thought Loona

**Alright chapter done. Loona is now in the harem. This chapter was fun to write and a little shorter then I would have preferred, but that's what happened. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Royal Owls

**Alright time for Lincoln to properly meet Octavia. Also this week I have SAT'S so that will be "fun". Anyway I will also add two more girls to the harem and I don't know if I had Octavia in the Harem, but I wan't her to be so she will be. Anyway this week I'll be updating other stories along with this one. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 3 days till cleansing)

Lincoln woke up in the morning and went to get started on breakfast, but was stopped by Charlie.

"Is there something you need Charlie"? asked Lincoln

"Yes actually you won't be working today". said Charlie

"Why"? asked Lincoln

"Because the Royal owl family wants to meet you today". said Charlie

"Oh and were are they at"? asked Lincoln

"The other side of town". said Charlie

"Okay. See ya". said Lincoln who then sunk into his shadow

(Owl Mansion)

Lincoln appeared in front of the gate startling the guards.

"Halt. Who are you"? asked the guard

"Lincoln Wayne and I believe that Stolas would like to meet me". said Lincoln

"Oh, yes of course. Right this way". said the guard as the gate opened

Lincoln then walked in and was immediately met by Stolas, his daughter Octavia, and his wife Helen.

"Hello Lincoln Wayne". said Stolas

"Hello Stolas". said Lincoln bowing

"It's a pleasure to meet the boy who has caught our daughters attention". said Helen

"Mom". complained Octavia looking at her mother

When Octavia looked back at Lincoln she found him in her face.

"Your cute". said Lincoln blushing a bit

Octavia blushed deeply upon hearing her words and looked away.

"Thank you". said Octavia shyly

"Please do not get so close to her". said Stolas

"Oh hush dear let Octavia have some fun". said Helen

"Well then if you would follow me Lincoln I would like to show you around". said Stolas who then began walking away

Helen followed behind him and Lincoln followed behind her while Octavia walked away to go do her own thing.

"So this is the main hall where all of hell's most important people meet when they come here". said Stolas

Lincoln looked around and was in awe of what he saw.

"Awesome". said Lincoln

He then noticed a hall that lead down to a balcony where Octavia was sitting looking bored.

He then had a idea and made a shadow form and sent him to follow Stolas while Lincoln started walking towards Octavia. What Lincoln didn't know was that Helen saw him do that, but decided to keep quit.

"Maybe Octavia can have some fun now". thought Helen

(Balcony)

Octavia was sitting on the Balcony looking bored until she heard a voice.

"You okay". said Lincoln who was now next to her.

"Lincoln". said Octavia startled

"What's wrong"? asked Lincoln

"My dad is super overprotective of me and never let's me have any fun". said Octavia sadly

Lincoln said nothing, but instead stood up and held out his hand to Octavia who happily accepted it. Then Lincoln stood on the edge of the balcony.

"Do you trust me". asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Octavia

Lincoln then jumped off the balcony taking Octavia with him. Lincoln then began to sing while they were falling.

"It's time to jump up in the air". sang Lincoln holding a screaming Octavia close to him

"Jump up don't be scared". sang Lincoln who then jumped off the air high into the sky

"Jump up and your cares will soar away". Sang Lincoln who then sprouted Dragon wings and started flying around with Octavia on his back

" And if the dark clouds start to swirl" sang Lincoln who then flew into a cloud

"Don't fear, Don't shed a tear cause". sang Lincoln who wiped a tear from her eye

"I'll be your one up guy". sang Lincoln who then put his hand under her chin making her look at him while falling to the ground

"So let's all jump up super high". sang Lincoln who then landed and immediately jumped back up into the air while holding Octavia on his back

"High up in the sky". sang Lincoln as they now above the clouds

"There's no power-up like dancing". sang Lincoln who then started to dance in the air with Octavia

"You know that your my super star". sang Lincoln causing her to blush

"No one else can take me this far. sang Lincoln who then stopped in the air

"I'm flipping the switch". sang Lincoln who then started falling

"Get ready for this". sang Lincoln who then put Octavia on his back

"Ohh, ohh let's do the odyssey". sang Lincoln who then dived straight down at high speeds

When they were near the ground Lincoln then grabbed Octavia off his back and started carrying her bridal style before jumping off the air and landing perfectly on the balcony edge. Lincoln then gave Octavia a quick kiss on the forehead and disappeared into his shadow unknowingly to them Helen recorded the whole thing.

"They are going to make such a good couple". said Helen before walking away

Octavia just stood there for a second before blushing and smiling.

"I love you Lincoln Wayne". thought Octavia

**Alright chapter done. As you can see we had "Jump up, super star" from Mario odyssey which I love. This was a very fun chapter to write and now Octavia is part of the Harem. Also I don't know Stolas's wife's name so I just went with Helen. Anyway Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	31. Chapter 31 The Selfie Overlord

**Alright it's time for Lincoln to meet another overlord. This time it will be Velvet the doll demon who likes taking selfies hence the chapter name. Tomorrow we will have Moxie, and Millie try to become friends and then the chapter after that we get to have the cleansing. I'm very excited and can't wait to write it. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 2 days till cleansing)

Lincoln woke up and went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast, but Charlie walked in right before he could get started.

"Do you need something Charlie"? asked Lincoln

"No. Actually after breakfast another overlord has requested to see you". said Charlie

"Which one is it"? asked Lincoln

"Velvet the doll demon". said Charlie

"You mean the girl who is constantly taking selfies"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Charlie

"Alright I'll go after breakfast". said Lincoln who then turned back to his cooking

Charlie then left and 20 minutes later Lincoln came out with the food and served it before going into his shadow and disappearing.

(Porn studio)

Velvet was looking down at her phone when Lincoln suddenly came up from behind her.

"Boo". said Lincoln causing Velvet to jump

"Lincoln". said Velvet trying to calm herself

"Hey you wanted to see me"? asked Lincoln

"Yes actually I was wondering if you could take to certain points around hell"? asked Velvet

"Sure". said Lincoln grabbing her hand before jumping out a window

Both of them were falling before Lincoln sprouted dragon wings and Velvet fell on his back.

"You ready"? asked Lincoln

"Definitely". said Velvet while taking a selfie

"Hold on". said Lincoln before taking off at high speeds causing Velvet to almost fall off

(Demon Tower)

"Okay were at the first point". said Lincoln as Velvet hopped off his back

"Alright come on". said Velvet grabbing Lincoln's arm and dragging him to the tower

Velvet was about to get a selfie of them in front of the tower, but Lincoln had a better idea and grabbed her hand and walked to the top of the tower.

"Alright take a selfie here". said Lincoln

Velvet then took a selfie before Lincoln put her on his back and they flew off to the next point.

(Pentagram in the sky)

Lincoln and Velvet were now in front of the pentagram.

"Is this high enough"? asked Lincoln

"Perfect". said Velvet before taking a selfie

"You really like taking a selfie don't you". said Lincoln

"Yeah it's kind of a habit of mine to take a selfie almost everywhere I go". said Velvet who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

"Alright then to the next area". said Lincoln who then dived straight down before going up last second and flying towards Curse Hill.

(Curse Hill)

When the got to the hill Lincoln let Velvet off his back before looking around.

"So what's the deal with this place"? asked Lincoln

"Well apparently the very first demon to ever appear here put a curse on this place so that anyone who doesn't have a strong will is going to die". said Velvet

"So that's why almost no one comes here". said Lincoln

"Yup". said Velvet taking a selfie

"Alright you ready for the next place"? asked Lincoln

"Yup". said Velvet

They then took off to the next place.

(Blood Beach)

They got to the beach and Velvet started looking for the perfect spot to take her selfie.

"Hey what's with the sand"? asked Lincoln looking at the black sand

"Oh well if you don't have a very strong demonic aura the black sand will take your life force". explained Velvet

"Oh". said Lincoln

Velvet then took a selfie and Lincoln and her took off back to the porn studio.

(Porn studio)

Lincoln flew straight into the window he first jumped out of and let Velvet off his back.

"Thanks for the ride Linc". said Velvet

"Anytime Velv". said Lincoln

"Velv". said Velvet raising a eyebrow

"Yeah I decided that that's what I'm going to call you". said Lincoln

"Okay and before you go do you think you could take a selfie with me"? asked Velvet

"Sure". said Lincoln taking a selfie with her

"Thanks Linc". said Velvet

"Anytime". said Lincoln before disappearing into his shadow

Once Lincoln left Velvet looked at the selfie of her and Lincoln and blushed

"You are a interesting one Lincoln. I hope that I can make you mine one day". thought Velvet with a huge blush

**Alright chapter done. Velvet is now part of the harem and as of 5 days from now Lincoln will be leaving hell and going to the grimwood girl school where he will meet the girl ghouls. Also Blood beach, Curse hill, and Demon tower are all places that I think would be in hell. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	32. Chapter 32 Fixing A Relationship

**Time for the next chapter. Today we are going to have Millie, and Moxie repair there broken relationship and become friends which will be interesting to write. Anyway tomorrow is SAT's for me and it's going to be a long day. Tomorrow there will be no update, but of course Thursday we will finally have the cleansing, and then a party chapter before finally they leave hell. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: 1 day till cleansing)

Lincoln was making breakfast in the kitchen when Millie walked in looking worried.

"What's wrong Millie"? asked Lincoln

"It's Moxie. I tried talking to him this morning and he told me if I came near him again he would kill me". said Millie worriedly

"Do you want me to help you"? asked Lincoln

"No I think I should do this myself". said Millie

"Okay, but if you need help you can ask me". said Lincoln before going back to cooking

Millie then left and started searching for Moxie and eventually found him on the roof.

"Moxie what are you doing up here"? asked Millie

"None of your business". said Moxie angrily

"But Mox I want to help you". said Millie

"You want to help me you say. Now how are you going to do that"? asked Moxie

"I was hoping we could talk about this". said Millie

"Why so you can just break my heart again". said Moxie

"No please I want to make things right with you, but you won't talk to me". said Millie

"Then I guess we aren't ever going to make things right". said Moxie who walked past Millie while shoving her to the ground

Millie just sat there for a second thinking about what happened.

"Moxie I really do want to make up with you, but if you refuse to talk to me then I have no choice". thought Millie before standing up

"LINCOLN"! screamed Millie

2 seconds after she screamed Lincoln came out of her shadow.

"What is it Millie. Are you hurt"? asked Lincoln worriedly

"No, but I could use some help with Moxie". said Millie

"Okay I can help, but I will need to pull you two into my shadow". said Lincoln

"Why"? asked Millie

"Because in there neither of you will be able to get out until I want you too and I can keep a eye on Moxie in case he tries to attack you". said Lincoln

"Okay let's do it". said Millie who then sunk into Lincoln's shadow

Lincoln then found Moxie in the hall and walked up to him.

"What do you want"? asked Moxie furiously

Lincoln said nothing and walked towards Moxie who then tried to run away only to realize that he was sinking into Lincoln's shadow.

(Lincoln's shadow world)

Moxie was standing in a black void and was looking straight at Millie.

"So you made him do this". said Moxie

"Yes. We need to talk and this time I'm not taking no for a answer". said Millie

"Fine anything to get me out of here faster". said Moxie sitting down

Millie then sat down in front of him.

"First off I would like to apologize for not telling you sooner". said Millie

"You betrayed me and all you can do is apologize". said Moxie with a tear running down his face

"Mox this is the best I can do right now". said Millie

"Why did you leave me"? asked Moxie sadly

"Look Mox i'm sorry that I left you, but seeing Lincoln and everything he's done for those girls and the demons here in hell just made me want to be with him". said Millie

"But I thought we would be together forever". said Moxie

"So did I Mox, but I guess fate wanted us to meet other people". said Millie

"I guess I can understand that". said Moxie

"Then can we please start over and be friends"? asked Millie holding her hand out

Moxie looked at her hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Yes we can be friends". said Moxie

Millie then hugged him and Moxie hugged back. Both of them were then pulled out of Lincoln's shadow world and into the real world. Moxie then broke the hug and looked to Lincoln.

"You better keep her safe you hear". said Moxie seriously

"I will". said Lincoln

"Thanks". said Moxie who then left

Millie just watched him leave with only one thought on her mind.

"Mox I'm so glad your back to your normal self". thought Millie

**Alright chapter done. Anyway there you have it Moxie, and Millie are now friends. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.**


	33. Chapter 33 The Cleansing

**Alright time for the next chapter. I am going to be bringing more of my stories to at some point and can't wait to write more for you guys. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Hazbin Hotel: Cleansing day)

Lincoln had woken up early and started preparing for the cleansing.

"Alright I'm ready". said Lincoln who then summoned a shadow sword

He then left his room and walked through the crowd of demons who were all staying at the hotel until the cleansing was over. Once he made it to the front he saw Rahne standing there.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you fight alone did you". said Rahne

"Of course not, but God is mine". said Lincoln

They then walked outside to stand in front of the hotel while all the other demons were watching. Soon 1,000 exterminators came down from heaven along with their prick of a God.

"Which one of you is Lincoln Wayne"? asked God

Lincoln stepped forward and glared at the man.

"That would be me". said Lincoln

"What do you think you are going to do here"? asked God

"I'm going to kick your ass into the ground is what i'm going to do". said Lincoln

"Then come and try it". said God as the executioners then charged at Lincoln and Rahne.

Lincoln got into his dragon fighting stance while Rahne got into her own stance. Her hand's were out in front of her with her palms facing towards her and her right leg pushed forward a bit.

Rahne then waited until the executioners were close to her before striking different points on there body disabling them. Meanwhile Lincoln was dodging attacks before hitting straight through there heads with his hand. All of the Demons were amazed by this.

"Look at those two go". said Angel dust

"There actually taking on that many executioners". said Charlie shocked

God was watching them fight with interest.

"Maybe there not as bad as I thought". thought God

Then Rahne and Lincoln put their backs up against each other.

"You ready"? asked Lincoln

"Yeah". said Rahne

Lincoln then used the wind to shoot himself and Rahne up into the air just barely dodging the executioners spears and then they disappeared from the sky only to be seen a second later in front of all of the decapitated executioners. The rest of the demons were shocked at how fast they were, but then they heard God laughing.

"Interesting". said God before getting up and covering himself in his holy aura

Lincoln then covered himself in his demonic aura and they both stared intently at each other. Lincoln then disappeared in is a flash and was then seen right next to God who just dodged a punch Lincoln threw at him.

"Let's go". said God who then disappeared along with Lincoln

The demons didn't know where they were, but could hear the two clashing at different parts around hell before reappearing in front of the hotel.

"Your strong I'll give you that, but you have one flaw". said God

"And what's that"? asked Lincoln

"Your demonic aura is weak to Holy light". said God before making a light blade and slashing Lincoln eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! screamed Lincoln as blood started gushing out of his eye

"By the way you won't be able to heal that eye". said God

"What". said Lincoln shocked

"When demonic aura is hit by holy aura it will leave a scar even if the person tries to heal it". said God

"I'll still win". said Lincoln standing back up

"Kid you'll never beat me without using the our other half's demonic power". said God before disappearing

This time Lincoln didn't see him and was caught off guard when the holy blade was slashed across his chest, but thankfully it wasn't a deep wound.

"Dammit I'm losing. What should I do". thought Lincoln as God was approaching him.

Lincoln was then pulled into the darkness of his mind. When he saw Dark in front of him he got angry.

(Lincoln's mind)

"What could you possibly want at a time like this". said Lincoln angrily

"Look I don't want to help you, but we do need to work together here or else were both going to die". said Dark

"And how am I supposed to do that when I can only see out of one eye"? asked Lincoln

"Look if I can create a link with your body I can create you a new eye that will be sustained by my power that you can use". said Dark

"What else". said Lincoln sensing that he was leaving something out

"But I need a part of your body as a sacrifice". said Dark

"Alright then I'll give you my eye that's already fucked up, but how are we going to extract it"? asked Lincoln

Dark said nothing and just walked towards Lincoln and then pulled his eye out causing Lincoln to scream in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"! screamed Lincoln angrily while holding his eye

"Look there was no other way to get the eye out". said Dark before his shadow swallowed the eye.

"Alright get ready". said Dark who then put his hand over Lincoln's closed eye

After a minute Dark backed away from Lincoln.

"Okay so here's the deal because of that attack that God dealt us my demonic Aura is a bit weakened, but still powerful enough to maintain the eye for a set period of time, but when I tell you to close you eye you need to do it immediately. I have to connect your new eye's demonic aura with your own and if you overuse the eye it might end up blocking your demonic power from flowing and would eventually led to a build up of it which would make you die". explained Dark

"Alright I got it". said Lincoln

"Okay then good luck". said Dark before Lincoln disappeared from his mind

(Real world)

God had just reached Lincoln and picked him up while holding the light sword to his neck.

"Any last words". asked God before Lincoln disappeared form his hand

God then looked down to see his stomach was cut and then looked behind him to see Lincoln looking at him with his new eye. Lincoln's eyes was now read with a slit in the middle and two circles around it.

"Looks like you got a new eye". said God

Lincoln said nothing and just summoned shadow scythe.

"Dark soul resonance". said Lincoln as they both then began increasing there soul wavelength

Lincoln's scythe then changed into a crescent shaped scythe

"What is this"? asked God

"Witch hunter". said Lincoln

Lincoln then ran straight in front of God and sliced him in half before he could react.

"Well played kid". said God before he bleed out and his body fell to the ground

"It's over". said Lincoln as he then closed his one eye and then passed out

****Alright chapter done. So what has happened is Lincoln over exerted himself using Dark's power and it ended up resulting in him being exhausted which is why he collapsed. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	34. Chapter 34 Leaving Hell

**Alright time for the next chapter. I was really tired yesterday which is why I didn't update and I was also thinking of some things for this story and I have a surprise for you guys next chapter. Also next chapter Lincoln will finally figure out that he has been building a harem, but for today we still have to get him to meet Katie, Cherry bomb, and Molly and then finally move on. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Lincoln's mind)

Lincoln was currently floating around in the darkness of his mind.

"Am I dead". said Lincoln

"No your not". said Dark who then materialized

"What happened then"? asked Lincoln

"You overexerted yourself at the end of the fight and ended up passing out after dealing the final blow". explained Dark

"So we did win"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Dark

Lincoln then tried to open his right eye only to close it immediately in pain.

"Careful I just finished connecting the eye's demonic Aura with your own so you won't be able to use it for a few hours". said Dark

"Okay". said Lincoln

"So are you going to use that eye a lot from now on"? asked Dark

"No I'm going to try to learn how to fight while only using my one eye so something like this doesn't hinder me in a fight". said Lincoln

"Alright". said Dark

Lincoln and Dark just laid there for a while until Lincoln's body started to fade.

"See ya". said Dark as Lincoln disappeared from his mind

(Real world)

When Lincoln opened his eye he was surrounded by the many faces of his worried lovers.

"Linc are you okay"? asked Charlie

"Are you hurt"? asked Rahne

"Do you need anything"? asked Vaggie

Lincoln then got up stopping there rants and smiled before turning to them.

"We won"! shouted Lincoln happily

The rest of the demons started to cheer, but his lovers were still sad.

"But you lost your eye". said Surge

"And I got a new one that's even better". said Lincoln

"But you almost died". said Rahne

"But I didn't so there's no reason to worry". said Lincoln

Lincoln's lover's couldn't help, but smile because only Lincoln could come so close to death and just brush it off without a care in the world.

"Alright, but don't do that again". said Rahne Glaring at him

"Yes ma'am". said Lincoln

Charlie then clapped getting their attention.

"We should celebrate with a party". said Charlie

"Sure why not, but first you girl go and pack your stuff". said Lincoln to his lover's

"Why"? asked Rahne

"Because we are leaving hell after the party". said Lincoln

The girls understood and went to start packing while Lincoln and the other demons started to party. Once the party started Lincoln was approached by three girls.

"Hey my names Cherry bomb". said Cherry

"My name is Katie Killjoy". said Katie

"Why do they call you that"? asked Lincoln

Katie then punched her co worker Tom trench in the balls instantly killing any good mood he was in.

"I see". said Lincoln who then turned to the last person

"My name is Molly". said Molly happily

"Why do you look so much like Angel dust"? asked Lincoln

"Oh that's because I'm his sister". said Molly

"Oh". said Lincoln before Cherry poked him getting his attention

"Hey what's the biggest blast you can make"? asked Cherry excitedly

"Follow me and I'll show you". said Lincoln as he then walked outside while every other devil followed. Once they were outside Lincoln blasted the pentagram in the sky with his strongest blast breaking it and replacing it with a burning bat symbol. All the devils were shocked that he completely destroyed the pentagram, but what they didn't notice was Cherry bomb blushing along with Katie killjoy, and Molly

"He's so strong". thought Katie

"He's so hot". thought Molly

"I wander what he would be like in the bed". thought Cherry

After Lincoln's show of power they went back to partying until it was time for Lincoln to leave.

"Alright girls put your stuff in the shadow". said Lincoln

The girls then put there suitcases in the shadow, but Lincoln noticed a few one's he hadn't seen before.

"Who's were those"? asked Lincoln who then turned to see Loona, Katie, Cherry Bomb, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, Molly, Mollie, Octavia, and Velvet.

"We wanted to go with you if you don't mind". said Charlie

"Sure the more the merrier". said Lincoln

Lincoln then turned to the demons and pulled out a bottle of sake and a few bowls.

"I did this with some people before I came here so anyone who would like to become my brother step forward". said Lincoln

Immediately Angel Dust, Moxie, and Alastor, and Husk stepped up and poured there own bowls before all of them drank at the same time.

"Well then gentlemen I'll be seeing you". said Lincoln

"I'm leaving the hotel to you Al". said Charlie

Lincoln's hand then glowed blue and he slashed it through the air creating a portal that was about 30 feet in the air.

"Lincoln I am not jumping through that". said Rahne

"Then how are you going to get back"? asked Lincoln

"We'll just ask Blitz to". said Rahne before realizing Lincoln had Blitz spell book

Lincoln then jumped through the portal still holding the book and smiling. The portal then started closing and the girls jumped through fastly.

"Dammit Lincoln". said Rahne as she and the girls who couldn't fly started to scream

****Alright chapter done. Lincoln has now left hell and is now going to be going to grimwoods. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	35. Chapter 35 Hello Grimwoods

**Alright time for the next chapter and as the name implies time for Lincoln to move on to the next area and once he's done there I will be half way through this fanfic. Anyway this chapter Lincoln will finally realize that he is making a harem. I'm also going to be adding another person to Ms. Grimwoods. I can't wait to start this chapter so without further ado hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Woods)

Lincoln had just reached the ground and used his shadows to catch the girls who couldn't fly and bring them down safely. He then created another portal to Blitz and threw the book through the portal to him before closing it. He then turned to see the very angry faces of his lovers.

"What"? asked Lincoln innocently

"You know what". growled Rahne

"Okay I'm sorry I promise not to do it again". said Lincoln

"You better keep that promise". said Charlie

Lincoln then turned around to leave, but before he could he heard Rahne call his name.

Lincoln". said Rahne

"Yes Rahne". said Lincoln

"We need to have a talk real quick". said Rahne

Lincoln then sat down and faced Rahne.

"Do you know what a harem is"? asked Rahne

"Nope". said Lincoln

Rahne then explained the concept of a harem to him.

"Oh okay. said Lincoln understanding what she meant

"So how would you react if you had a harem"? asked Rahne

"What do you mean"? asked Lincoln

"Lincoln you've been creating a harem since we were with the X-men". said Rahne

Lincoln was about to say something, but didn't because he realized Rahne was right about him making a harem. He then stood up and started walking away.

"Lincoln". said Rahne

"I'll be right back I just need a second to think". said Lincoln before disappearing into the woods

(Deep into the woods)

Lincoln was currently sitting at a lake thinking about what Rahne said.

"What am I gonna do". thought Lincoln

"You brought this upon yourself". said Dark

"I know, but what am I supposed to do with the girls". thought Lincoln

"Well you have two options reject them or accept them". said Dark before going to sleep

Lincoln took a few minutes to think about what Dark said before looking down and smiling.

"Well I do like them". said Lincoln with a smile

Lincoln then heard a noise on the other side of the lake and went over to check it out. When Lincoln got there he saw a white dragon, and a black dragon that were badly wounded.

Both of them noticed Lincoln and the black dragon got up and started growling at Lincoln, but what unnerved the two was Lincoln showed no signs of fear. Lincoln then got up close to the two and now could see multiple cuts all over there bodies and both of their wings were torn. Both of them laid down ready to accept there fate thinking Lincoln was going to kill them, but instead they were surprised when Lincoln petted them on the head.

"You two are pretty beaten up huh". said Lincoln

The black dragon just nodded his head not sure of where this was going.

"If you guys will let me I can help you". said Lincoln

Both of the dragon just nodded there heads and Lincoln started using some of his dragonic power to heal them.

"You guys were in one hell of a fight". said Lincoln

"Yeah we were". growled the black dragon

Lincoln the looked at the black dragon in confusion before he and the dragon's heard Dark in their minds.

"That was me I put some demonic energy in them so we can hear them and we can all communicate through your mind". explained Dark

Lincoln just nodded at the explanation before going back to healing.

"So you got a name"? asked Lincoln

"I am toothless". growled the dark Dragon

"I have no name". growled the white dragon

"How about blue". said Lincoln

"Why Blue"? growled the white dragon

"Because of your eye's. There a beautiful shade of blue". said Lincoln

"Blue sounds like a good name". growled the white dragon

"So what happened to you guys"? asked Lincoln

"We were protecting our home from being destroyed by a hunter". growled Toothless

"And you guys got hurt in the process". said Lincoln

"Yes. The hunter is still alive and all of our other dragon friends, and family are dead". growled Blue with a tear in her eye

"Well if you guys want I can be your family". said Lincoln shocking the dragons

"Why would you want a dragon". growled Toothless

"Because dragon are awesome besides I could stand to have a few more members to my family". said Lincoln

Both the dragon's looked at each other and growled.

"We accept". growled Blue

"Well then from now on you guys are Toothless Wayne, and Blue Wayne". said Lincoln hugging him close to him

Both of the dragons hugged back before getting up.

"So were to first". growled Blue

"Well first we have to go back and get the girls". said Lincoln

They then left to go back to the girls.

(With the girls)

Lincoln appeared in front of the girls shocking them.

"Have you come to a decision"? asked Rahne

"I have and I guess having so many girls won't be so bad". said Lincoln

The girls then hugged Lincoln before Toothless and Blue came down and joined in on the hug.

"Who are they"? asked Rahne

"There our new family members. Girl's meet Blue, and Toothless". said Lincoln

"Were did you find dragon's"? asked Scarlet

"I'll tell you guys later". said Lincoln

"So were are we heading now"? asked Surge

"I don't know". said Lincoln

"There is a school not to far from here". growled Blue

"Well then let's go". said Lincoln who then began speeding through the forest with the girl's and dragon's behind him.

(Grimwood's school)

Lincoln was now standing in front of a creepy looking school. The girls, and dragon's then came up behind him and were confused by the dark cloud that was over it.

"Well then hello Grimwoods". said Lincoln

****Alright chapter over. Lincoln now had two new pets/family members. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	36. Chapter 36 The girl ghouls

**Alright time for the next chapter. This chapter we will finally meet the girl ghouls and start Lincoln's time at ms. Grimwoods school. Of course there will also be three special people for Lincoln to meet who are not girls. Anyway enough of my talking hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

(Ms. Grimwoods)

Lincoln and the girls were currently standing outside of the school gate.

"Should we go in"? asked Rahne

"I don't know". said Millie

"We might as well see what this is about". said Lincoln who then opened the gate

They walked up to the door and Lincoln knocked on it before waiting. 10 second later a tall black haired girl with pointy teeth, a black dress, and black with orange lined leggings opened the door.

"Hello who are you"? asked the girl

"My name is Lincoln Wayne and I was wondering if there is someone I could speak to"? asked Lincoln

"Sure just come in a wait a second and I'll go get ms. Grimwood". said the girl before turning into a bat and flying off

"Neat". said Lincoln with a smile

They all walked inside and stood in the main area.

"Alright no one leave here and that means you to Lincoln". said Rahne only to turn and see that he was gone

"Dammit Lincoln"! shouted Rahne

(Hallway)

Lincoln was currently walking down a hallway leading to a door that he hears music coming from. When he got to the door he opened it to see a pale blue girl playing the piano.

"Wow that's amazing". said Lincoln getting the girls attention

"Oh hello there. Who are you"? asked the girl

"I am Lincoln and you are"? asked Lincoln

"I am phantasma ghost". said Phantasma before laughing

"Nice to meet you". said Lincoln who then turned his hand intangible to be able to grab her hand before kissing it.

"My such a gentlemen". said Phantasma with a small blush

"Thank you". said Lincoln before he heard somebody behind him

"Hey Phanty who's this"? asked the girl

"This is Lincoln". said Phantasma

Lincoln then turned and greeted the other girl.

"Yup Lincolns the name and yours is"? asked Lincoln

"My name is Elsa Frankenteen". said Elsa

"Pleasure to meet you". said Lincoln

"You too". said Elsa

"So who else is here"? asked Lincoln

"Well there is Tanis, Winnie, Mavis, Sibella, and Wednesday". said Elsa

"Well then let's go meet them". said Lincoln who then left and started walking back to the main hall with the girls following him

(Main hall)

Once Lincoln got back in the main hall Rahne immediately tackled him.

"What the hell'! shouted Lincoln

"Don't ever leave like that again". growled Rahne

"Someone needs a timeout". said Lincoln who then used used his shadow to life her up and put her in the corner

"I am not sitting in the corner". said Rahne getting up

"If your good and sit there I promise I'll give you head scratches later". said Lincoln

Rahne said nothing, but her tail was wagging happily as she sat back down. Lincoln then turned to see a woman with 4 other girls plus the black haired girl behind her.

"I assume you are Ms. Grimwood". said Lincoln

"I am and I assume you are Lincoln Wayne". said Ms. Grimwood

"That I am". said Lincoln

"So what brings you here Lincoln"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"I am just on a journey and happened to pass by this place and thought why not come here". said Lincoln

"Well Lincoln you did read the sign out in front of the gate correct". said Ms. Grimwood

"I did". said Lincoln

"And your not scared about that"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"Why would I be scared of a bunch of cute monster girls". said Lincoln causing all the girls behind Ms. Grimwood to blush

"Well then Lincoln if you like you can stay, but first let me introduce you to my girls". said Ms. Grimwood

"Okay". said Lincoln

"This is Tanis the mummy's daughter". said Ms. Grimwood pointing to the bandaged girl

"Hello mister". said Tanis

"This is Mavis daughter of dracula". said pointing to the girl with black hair

"Nice to meet you again". said Mavis

"This is Winnie the wolf-mans daughter". said Ms. Grimwood pointing to the little wolf girl

"What's up". said Winnie

"This Wednesday who is the daughter of Gomez and Morticia Addams". said Ms. Grimwood pointing to the small black haired girl who nodded to Lincoln

Lincoln nodded in return to her.

"And since you've already meet Phantasma, and Elsa that only leaves Sibella the daughter of the other dracula". said Ms. Grimwood

"It's fangtastic to meet you". said Sibella

"Other Dracula". said Lincoln

"There are currently two Dracula's who are fighting for the title of count Dracula". explained Ms. Grimwood

"Oh". said Lincoln before noticing that Winnie was going near the dragons

"Hello". said Winnie trying to pet them, but instead almost got her arm bitten off

"Careful there Winnie". said Lincoln who then started petting the dragon's to calm them down

"They would be great friends for Matches". said Ms. Grimwood

"Who". said Lincoln

Ms. Grimwood then whistled and a small green dragon came downstairs. Matches then walked up to the two dragons and they started talking.

"So what are your dragons names"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"Well the light one is Blue Wayne, and the black one is Toothless Wayne". said Lincoln

"Interesting. Now then how about we get you all settled in". said Ms. Grimwood

"Of course". said Lincoln who then followed her with Rahne next to him, and the girl following behind him.

"Monster girls huh. This should be interesting". thought Lincoln

****Alright chapter done. Lincoln is now acquainted with the girl ghouls and knows who the are. From here we have probably 12 or 13 chapters before I end Lincoln's time at Grimwoods and have him move on to the next area. The next are will have a lot of girls from the harem and I will tell you guys which one's when we get closer to that time. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	37. Chapter 37 First day of class

****Alright it has been awhile since I have updated this fanfic and I am going to try to get back to updating this every night so that I can eventually finish this and get to the sequel of this story. Anyway today we have Lincoln having his first day of class which will include some classes from the movie and also some classes that I believe they would teach at the ghoul school. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

(Ghoul school)

Lincoln woke up to the sound of his alarm and quickly got ready for his first day of school.

"Alright first day at a new shool. What could go wrong". thought Lincoln

He then left his room and went down to the kitchen where he meet the other girls.

"Good morning girls". said Lincoln

"Morning Lincoln". said the girls

"You guys ready for school"? asked Lincoln

"You bet". said Rahne

"Well then how about I cook us all a good breakfast before we go". said Lincoln

"That sounds great Linc". said Phantasma

Lincoln then wrote down everything each girls wanted to eat before starting to cook. 20 minutes later he came into the dining room with a bunch of food and each of the girls started eating before Ms. Grimwood came into the dining room.

"What a splendid looking breakfast". said Ms. Grimwood who then sat down in her own seat

"Why of course Ms. Grimwood you should expect nothing less while I am here". said Lincoln placing her food in front of here

"Thank you Lincoln". said Ms. Grimwood

They soon finished breakfast and all went outside.

(Outside)

"I wonder what the first class is going to be". said Lincoln

"Maybe we'll learn magic". said Surge

"You think". said Lincoln excited at the thought

"Sorry to crush your hope guys, but magic class isn't till later". said Sibella

"Then what class are we doing right now"? asked Lincoln

Before any of them could answer Ms. Grimwood came back down holding too-too's in her hand.

"Is everyone ready for dance class"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"Yes ma'am and it seems Lincoln is already excited for this class". said Mavis giggling

The rest of them turned to see Lincoln already in a too-too dancing around happily acting like a ballerina.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's even a guy". said Rahne

All of the girls along with the dragons who just came outside laughed at her comment.

"Your just jealous you can't dance like me". said Lincoln

"Oh I'll show you". said Rahne who then grabbed her own too-too and started dancing

Soon after Rahne started dancing the rest of the girls joined in and were having a good time.

"Look at you go Linc". said Winnie

"Yeah your great". said Tanis

"I know". said Lincoln

Lincoln then looked at his dragons and thought of something.

"Hey. You guys want to see something funny"? asked Lincoln

Tanis and Winnie both nodded there heads yes as Lincoln then summoned two shadow clones and had them go up behind his dragons. He then put both the dragon's in a too-too and before they could react he attacked a thin shadow string to there bodies so he could control their movements. He then made them start dancing while the girls laughed at the dragons who were laughing as well. Lincoln soon stopped making them dance and went over to them.

"You guys were great". said Lincoln who then hugged him

The dragons then hugged back with smiles on their faces.

"Alright time for magic class". said Ms. Grimwood as she then summoned a spell book for each of them.

Lincoln immediately opened his spellbook to the most dangerous spells at the back of the book and found one he liked. He then started to recite it.

"I call the darkness unto me"

"From deepest depths of earth and sea"

"From ancient evils unawoken"

"Break the one that can't be broken"

"To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burn in coal"

"To summon forth the deathly power"

"To see my hated foe devoured"

With the last words said all of Lincoln's veins were black and could be seen on him, but what no one saw except Ms. Grimwood was that his right eye opened slightly showing his red eye that was slowly turning black.

A beam of magic was then shot from Lincoln's hand to straight into the sky. The rest looked shock at the amount of magic power that came from the blast, but Ms. Grimwood looked more worried.

"Lincoln are you alright"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"Yeah I'm fine". said Lincoln as his black veins started disappearing

"Good. Now promise me you won't use that spell again". said Ms. Grimwood

"I promise". said Lincoln

"Ms. Grimwood who made that spell"? asked Elsa

"Well the first person to use it was a friend of mine from a different dimension, but she said that the person who made the spell was names Dark". said Ms. Grimwood

Shocking Lincoln and the girls who knew about Dark.

"You have some explaining to do". thought Lincoln while Dark just nodded

"Well then how about we go on to the next class". said Ms. Grimwood

"Yes ma'am". said the girls and Lincoln

The rest of the day went by normal with classes like science and witchcraft. Once the last class was over Lincoln immediately went to his room. When Lincoln finally got to his room he looked the door and immediately entered his mind only to see dark waiting for him.

(Lincoln's mind)

"Start explaining". said Lincoln

****Alright chapter done. The magic spell was from Star vs the forces of evil and Lincoln will go to mewni for a short time when he's on his way back to Gotham. Dark is also regarded as a legend among the mewman's and monsters as the most powerful entity in the universe even surpassing Glossaryck in terms of power. One more thing do you guys think I should have a chapter were the girls are on their periods all at the same time and Lincoln get's stuck in the middle of it. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	38. Chapter 38 Darks Past

****Alright time for the next chapter. This chapter is a interesting one for me as it reveals a little bit about Dark. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

(Lincoln's mindscape)

Lincoln was currently sitting in the darkness of his mindscape waiting for Dark to talk to him.

"Well I'm waiting". said Lincoln as Dark sighed

"Alright, so I assume you want to know about the lady who got the spell from me and everything up until we met". said Dark

"Yes". said Lincoln

Dark smiled at the thought of her as he reminisced about his past.

(Flashback)

A younger Dark who looked like Eclipsa was currently sitting across a table from Eclipsa butterfly who was wearing a hat with some fur and a stick on top of it, a long purple dress with gloves black shoes purple stockings and a umbrella type cane playing chess.

"So Eclipsa how has your husband been"? asked Dark

"Globgor has been doing better. he hasn't eaten anymore mewman's so far". said Eclipsa smiling

"I never would have thought that he would change". said Dark

"Well love can make you do things". said Eclipsa

"That's true". said Dark

Eclipsa then looked at him curiously.

"Have you been in love before"? asked Eclipsa

"Once. Way before you were born". said Dark

"What happened to her"? asked Eclipsa

"A rouge god killed her because he wanted to get back at me for beating him". said Dark sadly

"A god". said Eclipsa surprised

"Yes a powerful one at that". said Dark

They then heard a loud boom in the distance and went over to check it out. After a few minutes they looked to see a monster was currently destroying a small town.

"Well would you look at that". said Dark looking at the Dragon like monster with long wings and razor sharp teeth

"Do you got this Eclipsa or do you want help"? asked Dark

"No I got this". said Eclipsa who then charged into the battle

Eclipsa hit it with powerful Dark spells even at one point trying to cast the spell with no name to try and beat it, but in the end she didn't have enough power to cast it and the Dragon hit her with it's tail sending her crashing into the ground. before anyone else could move they heard chanting and turned to see Dark with a huge smile on his face.

"I cast the spell which I made"

"My ultimate spell with which I ruled"

"Eclipse my heart with absolute power"

"Kneel before the king and be ****Devoured****"

Once Dark finished the incantation the could see the Dragon monster shaking in fear as a giant shadow then appeared in the sky with blood red teeth and bloodlust filled eye's. The dragon tried to fly away only to be grabbed by the shadow and then eaten. After the Dragon monster was eaten everything went back to normal and Dark went to check on Eclipsa.

"You okay"? asked Dark

"What was that"? asked Eclipsa shocked

"Oh that's the original version of the spell with no name". said Dark

"Could you teach me that"? asked Eclipsa

"No, because you would have to have enough demonic power to rival my own and you don't". said Dark

Eclipsa frowned at this and looked down sadly.

"But I can teach you the version you where trying to use and I can also teach you another powerful spell". said Dark

Eclipsa immediately beamed with joy and what he just said.

"Thank you". said Eclipsa

(Flashback end)

"Okay so how did you get here and if you took her form then how come you are taking mine now"? asked Lincoln confused

:Well to answer the first question I can travel to any dimension I want, and to answer your second question I look like whoever I am linked with which is in this case you:. explained Dark

:So do you have a true form"? asked Lincoln

"Technically the shadow that I used to devour the monster with is my true form, but it takes a lot of power to maintain for a long period of time". said Dark

"Okay so then how did Mrs. Grimwood meet Eclipsa"? asked Lincoln

"Now that is another story". said Dark who then thought back to when he first got here

(Flashback)

Dark was showing Eclipsa different dimensions and just so happened to stop by Earth in front of Mrs. Grimwoods school.

"Well hello there". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Hello". said Eclipsa

"Who might you be"? asked Mrs. Grimwood

"I am Queen Eclipsa of mewni and I come from a different dimension". said Eclipsa

"Oh well then welcome to My school for ghouls please meet come in". said Mrs. Grimwood

They both then walked in and sat down on some old chairs.

"Nice decor". said Eclipsa

"Thank you". said Mrs. Grimwood

"So if you don't mind me asking where are the students at"? asked Eclipsa

"Oh well I just opened the school". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Then how do you know you'll get students"? asked Eclipsa

"Well I'm well known in the magic community for training some of the best monsters out there". said Mrs. Grimwood

"That's nice". said Elcipsa

Both then felt a presence near by and moved out of the way just in time to dodge a shotgun blast.

"Who's there"? asked Eclipsa

A man then walked out into view.

"Hello my name is Adam Moon and I am a supernatural hunter". said Adam

"I've heard about you. You've been going around killing some of the older supernatural creatures". said Mrs. Grimwood angrily

"Yes that was me". said Adam

Mrs. Grimwood was about to charge forward, but was stopped by Eclipsa.

"Don't worry I got this". said Eclipsa

"I call the darkness unto me"

"From deepest depth of Earth and Sea"

"From ancient evils unawoken'

"Break the one that can't be broken"

"To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burn in coal"

"To summon forth the deathly power"

"To see my hate foe devoured"

A black beam then shot out from her umbrella hitting Adam who didn't have time to dodge in the arm and causing it to disappear as blood started coming out of the open wound.

"What did you do"? asked Adam agrily

"I just took your arm". said Eclipsa

"Well now that I have to tend to my wound it seems like I won't be hunting for a while, but mark my words I'll get the both of you someday". said Adam before leaving

"How did you do that"? asked Mrs. Grimwood shocked

"Simple really it's just one of the spells in this book". said Eclipsa summoning the book of spells that every queen has used

"May I have a copy of this book"? asked Mrs. Grimwood

"Yes, but please make sure who ever you let use these doesn't do the spell I just did and the spell with no name". said Eclipsa

"How powerful are they"? asked Mrs. Grimwood

"Extremely powerful and they both come at a cost". said Eclipsa showing her now dark covered hand to Mrs. Grimwood

"That was the cost of using that one attack". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Yes and if you use the other one it costs your soul". said Eclipsa

"Okay I'll be sure not to let anyone use these, but if you don't mind me asking who made these spells"? asked Mrs. Grimwood

"A friend of mine called Dark". said Eclipsa before she created a portal and left

Unkowingly to Mrs. Grimwood Dark was watching the whole time from inside Eclipsa's mind scape

(Flashback end)

"After that Eclipsa was frozen and I came here and have been here for many years before meeting you". said Dark

"What a story". said Lincoln

Dark just smiled at Lincoln.

"Wait a minute". said Lincoln who then looked down to his hand's to see they were black

"Oh yeah when you use that spell I'm not sure if you noticed, but your eye started becoming black". said Dark

"Is that bad". asked Lincoln

"Yes, you see when you use that spell it takes a lot of demonic power and teh more power you use the more my shadow will start to take over the person before it devours them completely. In your case it would start in your eye and then slowly make it's way down you body completely taking over ti before my shadow devours it". said Dark

"Okay. So can I get rid of this"? asked Lincoln looking at his hand

"Nope once it's there it's there". said Dark

"Alright what about the other spell? What did you mean by you take there soul"? asked Lincoln

"Well there is always a price for power and the price for that spell is there soul in exchange for temperarily using some of my power to be able to do the spell, but I can choose to give the soul back if I want to". said Dark

"Okay. Well I guess that's it for now". said Lincoln

"Alright then get lost so I can take a nap". said Dark as Lincoln then left his mindscape

(Real world)

Lincoln opened his eyes to see himself laying in his bed with Loona curled up next to him and Rahne on the other side of him. He then slowly got up as to not wake them and went to the window before looking next door.

"I know what I'm going to do tomorrow". said Lincoln looking at the kid's

****Alright chapter done. So some of Dark's past is explained and I did technically say that there are more god's and most of them want Dark dead so they might be coming at some point. Also could the person who's been hunting supernatural creatures have some connection with Adam Moon and if the person does what is that connection. Of course I know if it does or not, but I would like to here what you guys think. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	39. Chapter 39 Meeting the Calloway cadets

****Alright time for the next chapter. I haven't been updating this in a while and decided that now was a good time to get back to it. Anyway this chapter Lincoln will be able to meet the Calloway cadets and freak them out. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

****Talking inside Lincoln's mind 'speech'****

****Talking outside Lincoln's mind "speech"****

(Grimwood school)

Lincoln was standing outside holding a big piece of meat.

"Alright you guys know the rules no lethal blows". said Lincoln

Blue, and Toothless then looked at each other and nodded there heads.

"Were ready Lincoln". growled Blue

"Fight for it". said Lincoln before throwing the piece of meat high into the air

The two dragons then took off and flew towards the piece of meat. They both grabbed it at the same time and started fighting for it.

"Mine". growled Toothless

"No it's mine". growled Blue

They both then dive bombed with the piece of meat and slammed into the ground along with the meat. When the dust cleared they were both still holding onto the meat.

"It's a tie so you guys have to split it". said Lincoln before cutting the meat in half and making it gooey so that they could gum it down.

"Thank you". growled Toothless, and Blue

Lincoln then looked up at the bush and saw a scope sticking out of it.

'What is that'? thought Lincoln before jumping over the bush and landing on the other side of the bush before looking up to see he was behind a orange haired short kid who was white, a average height blonde haired white kid, a average height brown haired white kid who was fat, a average height black haired white kid, and a tall black haired black kid and they were all wearing blue military style uniforms.

"They must be doing some weird ritual". said the blonde haired boy who was watching the girls dancing practice

"No there just dancing". said Lincoln getting their attention

All the cadets then turned around to see Lincoln standing behind them.

"Who are you"? asked the tall black haired kid who then got into a defensive stance

"I'm Lincoln". said Lincoln

"Where did you come from"? asked the brown haired kid

"Over there". said Lincoln pointing to Miss Grimwoods school

"There's no way your in her school. She only takes girls". said the short orange haired kid

"Really"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said the Cadets

Lincoln then snapped his fingers and he changed from a boy to a girl.

"So is this good enough"? asked Lincoln

"What the hell". screamed the Cadets

(With the girls)

"What do you guys think is taking Lincoln so long"? asked Sibella

"I don't know he is usually done feeding his dragons by now". said Mavis

They then heard the cadets scream.

"I guess we know where he is now". said Tanis

"How about we all take a break and go get Lincoln". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Yes ma'am". said the girls

(Back with Lincoln)

The cadets were currently freaking out about what Lincoln just did.

"What the hell are you"? asked the small orange haired kid

"I'm human". said Lincoln

"No your not. No human can do that". said the blonde haired kid who was freaking out

"Well I just did". said Lincoln

'Although your not technically fully human'. said Dark

'I guess you right'. thought Lincoln

A tall white man with black hair and the same blue military style uniform then came up behind Lincoln.

"Excuse me young lady, but what are you doing here"? asked Colonel Calloway

"I'm a guy". said Lincoln

Before Colonel Calloway could respond Mrs. Grimwoods and the girls found Lincoln.

"Lincoln there you are. Why are you a girl now"?! asked Rahne curoiusly

"They said I have to be a girl to go to Mrs. Grimwoods school". said Lincoln pointing to the Calloway cadets

"So you changed into a girl"? asked Scarlet witch

"Yes". said Lincoln

"Lincoln please change back into a boy". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Yes ma'am". said Lincoln before changing back into a boy

"One more question. What is your gender"? asked Mrs. Grimwood curiously

"I am technically genderless since a few months back, but I am originally male". said Lincoln

"Okay just please don't do that again". said Mrs. Grimwood

"Yes ma'am". said Lincoln

"I am so sorry for the interruption colonel and I look forward to our annual volleyball game". said Mrs. Grimwood before turning around and leaving with Lincoln and the girls following

"I can't wait for the volleyball game". said Lincoln

****Chapter done. This was a nice chapter to write, but I wish I could have made it a bit longer. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	40. Chapter 40 Monster Movie Marathon

****Alright time for the next chapter. I couldn't wait to write this chapter and it was inspired after I red "The Human Ghoul" fanfic by Lance1899 on wattpad. Anyway this chapter probably won't be that long. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

****"Speech"****

****'Thought'****

(Grimwood school)

Lincoln is currently getting breakfast ready for the girls and Mrs. Grimwood.

"Alright pancakes are done". said Lincoln before Blue and Toothless walked in looking like they just woke up.

"Lincoln were hungry". growled/whined Blue, and Toothless

"Aww. Are you guys hungry"? asked Lincoln rubbing there heads

"Yes". growled/whined Blue, and Toothless

"Alright then. How about this"? asked Lincoln holding a huge piece of piece that was the size of both of the dragons combined

"We want it. Please". growled Blue, and Toothless

Lincoln then sliced it in three parts and made two of the parts gooey before giving it to his dragons so they could eat it. He then put the last piece of meat in a small bowl for Matches to eat. The girls along with matches then came in and sat down while Matches went to eat the meat from his bowl.

"Here you go girls". said Lincoln handing them there breakfast

"Thanks Lincoln". said the girls

"So it's Saturday and we don't have school so how about we have a monster movie marathon". said Lincoln

"Lincoln that would be fangtastic". said Sibella

"I agree it sounds like a great idea especially since before Lincoln got here we didn't have a tv". said Mavis

"Speaking of which were did you get that tv from"? asked Rahne

"I had it on me. It was just hidden in my shadow". said Lincoln

"Oh". said Rahne

"Alright then how about you girls go get ready and I'll get the tv set up". said Lincoln

"Okay Lincoln". said the Grimwood girls before leaving to get ready

"And before I forget here". said Lincoln snapping his fingers

The image of Lincoln's whole conversation with Dark a few day's back popped into there minds.

"So that's what happened". said Rahne

"Yup". said Lincoln

"So what are we going to do if this god comes after you"? asked Loona

"Well if that happens I'll battle him and beat him". said Lincoln confidently

"You know Linc you mess around a lot in battle and the last time you did that it cost you your eye". said Charlie

"That's different. I wasn't expecting the god to be that good so I was caught of guard by his speed. I won't make that same mistake again". said Lincoln

"Alright Lincoln, but please be more careful from now on". said Octavia

"I will be". said Lincoln

The Grimwood girls then came back into the dining room.

"Okay were ready Linc". said the girls now dressed in day time clothes

"Then let's go outside". said Lincoln

They all then went outside and sat down in the grass as Lincoln then snapped his fingers making a tv appear before a tv remote appeared in his hand. He then sat down and started flipping through channels until he found a monster movie marathon. They then watched Frankenstein, The Mummies Tomb, Dracula, Wolfman, The Monster Squad, IT, Friday the 13th, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, Chucky, and Nightmare on Elm Street and by the time the movies were done it was night time and all of them were asleep except for Lincoln.

"Today was great". said Lincoln as he then layed back against Blue and fell asleep while making a shadow clone to watch over them

Mrs. Grimwood then came out and saw them asleep before smiling.

'It's good to see the girls having some fun'. thought Mrs. Grimwood putting up a portal over her school so no one could get into the school

She then walked back inside, but didn't notice somebody watching from a distance.

"Lincoln Wayne and the last of the Dragons". said the man

He then smiled widely with a predatory glint in his eye.

"The hunt will begin soon and when it does you better be prepared". said the man before disappearing into the night

****Alright chapter done. This was a bit longer that what I expected as I only expected about 500 words, but I'm happy with it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	41. Chapter 41 Just A Normal Day

****Time for the next chapter. This chapter will be just a regular day for Lincoln as the title stated and Tomorrow we will get to have the annual volleyball game. I just want to thanks you guys/girls who read my story and show it so much love. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

****"speech"****

****'Thought'****

(Grimwood school: Lincoln's room)

Lincoln just woke up and saw that he was laying outside with his head rested against Blue. He then got up and petted Blue as she then curled up into a ball.

"That was a good sleep". said Lincoln before absorbing his shadow clone

He then snapped his fingers and the kitchen from Wayne Manor appeared in front of him.

'I don't think dad will mind if I burrow this. Besides I did leave them a gift'. thought Lincoln before starting to cook

(Wayne household)

Bruce and his children are now standing in the hallway their home looking out at the green field filled with roses where the kitchen used to be. A not then floated down to Bruce and he red it.

"Dear Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I need to use this real quick. Also I left you guys some presents. Love, Lincoln". red Bruce

The siblings then looked to see a present float to each of them. Cass got some jewelry, Damian got a new sword, Dick got a shirt that said "The golden child" on it, Tim got a new iphone, Bruce got a new sweater to wear, and Lily got a dragon plushie of Blue that was custom made by Lincoln. They all then looked at Jason.

"Alright maggot's ready to see the best present of them all"? asked Jason opening up his present with a smile

His smile then then quickly disappeared as his eye's then widened before he threw the present and ran off yelling about Psycho Clowns and Asshole little brothers. The rest of them then crowded around the box and saw a crowbar on the inside with a note that said "Love you Jay". Bruce then moved the note to see another one behind it.

"Whenever Jason stops freaking out his real present is a motorcycle that is in the batcave". red Bruce

They all then turned around at the sound of a gunshot from the living room.

"Alright let's go calm him down". said Bruce as they then went to go get Jason

(Back with Lincoln)

"I'm sure Jay's fine". said Lincoln finsihing up the breakfast before slowly waking up the girls and his Dragon's

"Hey guys time to get up". said Lincoln nudging the girls

The girls then got up and yawned while the Dragon's growled slightly.

"No let us sleep more". growled/whined Toothless and Blue

"Alright, but if you guys don't get up then I'll just have to eat your breakfast". said Lincoln

Both dragon's then immedeatly shot up and grabbed there meat before hugging it protectivly.

"Ours". growled Blue, and Toothless

"Alright, alright it's yours". said Lincoln backing up defensivly

He then sat down in the grass along with the girls and started eating.

"So what did you guys think of the movie's yesterday"? asked Lincoln

"I think that they were fangtastic Lincoln". said Sibella

"I thougth so too". said Tanis

"But what was your guys favorite movie"? asked Lincoln

At the same time all the girls said different movies before stopping and look at each other.

"How could Halloween not be your favorite it's a classic". said Rahne

"Your wrong IT is more of classic than that will ever be". said Millie

"Your both wrong. The best movie was Frankenstein even thought it wasn't 100% accurate". said Elsa

"Well I think the best movie was Dracula". said Mavis, and Sibella

"Well it wasn't it was the Wolfman I mean did you see how cool he was". said Winnie

All the girls then started getting physical as Lincoln backed up so he wouldn't get caught in the middle of it. he then smiled at the scene.

'Just a normal day'. thought Lincoln

****Alright chapter done. I could have written more, but this is all I want for this chapter so I'm ending it here. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****


	42. Chapter 42 The annual volleyball game

****Alright time for the first chapter. This chapter we will have the annual volleyball game between Mrs. Grimwood's and the Calloway cadets. It has been a while since I updated this fanfic and I apologize for that. Anyway enough of my talking. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

(Grimwood school)

Lincoln woke up excitedly and quickly ran downstairs to get breakfast started. Today was the day of the annual volleyball game and Lincoln couldn't wait to participate in it. While he was cooking the eggs he heard a knock at the front door and went to open it. When he did open it he saw a tall man wearing a green shirt, with red baggy pants, along with two brown dogs, with one of them having black spots on him, and the other being very short standing there.

"Like hi man. Is Ms. Grimwood here"? asked the tall man

"Yes she is give me a second". said Lincoln before quickly running upstairs and to Ms. Grimwoods office

Lincoln then knocked on the door and waited for a answer.

"Come in". said Ms. Grimwoods

Lincoln then entered and walked towards her.

"Ms. Grimwood we have visitors". said Lincoln

"And who would that be Lincoln"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"A tall man and two dogs". said Lincoln causing Ms. Grimwood to become excited

"They were teacher's here about a year ago Lincoln. Come I'll introduce you". said Ms. Grimwood getting up and walking out of her office

Lincoln soon followed and they both got to the kitchen to see the man, and dog drooling over the eggs.

"Like these look good huh Scoob". said the man

"Rat's right Raggy". said Scooby

"Shaggy, Scooby. It's so nice to see you again". said Ms. Grimwood catching there attention

"As it is too see you Mrs. Grimwood". said Shaggy

"And were is Scrappy at"? asked Ms. Grimwood

"

Right here Ms. Grimwood". said Scrappy before turning around to see two dragon's behind him

"Like zoink's man. Is that a dragon? asked Shaggy backing up fearfully while holding Scrappy, and Scooby

"Yes they are Lincolns dragon's". said Ms. Grimwood

"I assume you mean the only other boy here". said Shaggy reaching his hand out for Lincoln to shake

"Yes she means me. My name is Lincoln Wayne". said Lincoln shaking Shaggy's hand

"Lincoln Wayne as in the adopted son of Bruce Wayne"? asked Shaggy

"Yes". said Lincoln

He then went over to his dragon's and kneeled down while petting their heads.

"And these two rascals are Light Blue Wayne, and Toothless Wayne". said Lincoln petting the two

"Well It's like nice to meet you". said Shaggy

"As it is too meet you know if you'll excuse me I have to prepare breakfast". said Lincoln as he then started cooking

Soon after Lincoln was done the girls came down and were excited to see there old teachers while Lincolns girlfriend's had to be told who the newcomers were. After eating they all went to the volleyball field where they met the Calloway Cadet's.

(Volleyball court)

"Ready for a good game Ms. Grimwood"? asked Cornel Calloway

"Indeed Cornel". said Ms. Grimwood

"Ready start". said Scrappy acting as the referee

The Calloway Cadets started and hit the ball over the net which was quickly hit up by Tanis and then spiked by Elsa.

"Point Grimwood". said Scrappy as the floating hand put a point up

The game then proceeded, but at one point the ball was spiked by Grunt and it hit Tanis in the leg injuring her.

"Are you alright Tanis"? asked Lincoln

"Yeah I'm okay". said Tanis with a tear in her eye

Lincoln then carried her bridal style whihc caused her to blush all the way to the bench on the sidelines and walked back onto the field.

"Alright continue the game". said Lincoln with a serious look

The Callow Cadets then served again, but just briefly after it passed the net Lincoln spiked it back to Calloway's side, but it didn't stop when it hit the ground it continued going through it. After this happened the Calloway Cadet's never made a score as Lincoln started hitting the ball back to there side just after it would come over to his side. At one point Grunt hit it way into the air, but to there surprise Lincoln covered his arm in shadow's and stretched it to hit the ball before slamming it into the ground on Calloway's side.

"Hey, he can't do that. It's cheating". said Simon

"Wrong. I never used any powers to touch the ball I only stretched my hand to be able to hit it". said Lincoln

The rest of the game then consisted of the Calloway Cadets completely being demolished by Lincoln.

"Nice game Ms. Grimwood". said Cornel Calloway

"And a good game to you too Cornel Calloway". said Ms. Grimwood

Before they started walking back to the school.

"Hey everyone how about a big steak diner to celebrate"? asked Lincoln

"Yeah". shouted the girl before they started running back to the school

****Alright chapter done. We had the introduction of Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy into the story which I am happy about . Anyway as of now I will probably start doing chapter's ahead of time. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. until next time. See ya.****

****Chapter made: 5/14/20****


	43. Chapter 43 Getting ready for halloween

****Alright time for the next chapter. This chapter we will have all of the girl ghouls preparing for the halloween party. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are going to stick around until the end of the Girl Ghoul arc (What I am calling this) so they will be here for a while longer. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ****

(Grimwood school)

Lincoln was downstairs cooking breakfast when he heard something in the other room and went to check it out.

'What is that'. thought Lincoln

He then got to the main room to see the girls hanging up decorations.

"Girl what are you doing"? asked Lincoln

"Well Linc you know that tomorrow is Halloween". said Sibella

"Yeah I know". said Lincoln

"Well every Halloween our parents come over to check up on us". said Phantasma

'And meet our future boyfriend'. thougth the girl ghouls

"This will be awesome". said Lincoln

"Although I think you should send the girls back to see there families for Halloween". said Dark

'Why'? thought Lincoln

"Look I know that you want to spend as much time with the girls as you can, but it has been a while since they've seen there families and I think they could use a break from your craziness". said Dark

'Just becuase I jumped through a portal that was thousand's of feet in the air does not mean I'm crazy'. thought Lincoln

He then looked at the girlfriends who did look a bit homesick.

'Why not. Let's send them back for Halloween'. thought Lincoln

He then went over to the girls.

"Hey girls I need to talk to you real quick". said Lincoln

His girlfriends then came over.

"I've been talking with Dark and I think you guys should go home for Halloween". said Lincoln

"But why"? asked Rahne

"Because you guys look a little homesick and you guys have dealt with my craziness for a while now so I think you could use a break". said Lincoln

"Thank's Linc". said the girls hugging him

"Of course. Now". said Lincoln snapping his finger's opening up individual portals

Each of the girls then went through the portal and back to there respective home's.

"I hope they have a nice break". said Lincoln before turning back around to see Phantasma practicing on the Piano

"Yo Phantasma you want some help"? asked Lincoln

"Sure Linc, can you play"? asked Phantasma

"I can't really play the piano, but I can sing". said Lincoln

"I could use a singer. Let's see what you got Linc". said Phantasma

Lincoln then started to sing Mr. Sandman.

"What do you think"? asked Lincoln

"It was beautiful Linc". said Phantasma who was blushing a bit

"Alright then am I good enough to help"? asked Lincoln

"Yes". said Phantasma

Lincoln then kissed Phantasma's hand.

"Thank you for letting me help". said Lincoln

"Of course". said Phantasma before floating awawy quickly

"Hey Lincoln". said Dark

'What is it'? thought Lincoln

"I feel the presence of a individual near the school. Most likely the hunter who was trying to kill Blue, and Toothless". said Dark

'Okay. We'll deal with him when he come's here'. thought Lincoln

"Sure thing, but be careful I sense holy energy on him". said Dark

'Can't we absorb light based attack's'. thought Lincoln

"Normally yes, but Holy light is a whole other ball game. Anything with holy energy is very deadly to us. You know how you still have that scar on your eye"? said Dark

'Yeah. What about it'? thought Lincoln

"You were hit with holy energy which is why I couldn't get rid of the scar or fix your eye". said Dark

'So Holy Energy could potentially kill us'? thought Lincoln

"Yes. Especially since the more demonic power you have the more pain you'll feel from Holy light". said Dark

'Okay. Thank's Dark'. thought Lincoln

He then finished the decorations and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking,

'If you are the same hunter that killed all those dragon's then you will get no mercy from me especially if you try to take my family from me'. thought Lincoln

(In the forest)

A man was sitting on the branch near the school looking at the ghouls through the window before his eye's landed on Lincoln.

"We'll have our fight soon Wayne". said the man before jumping deeper into the forest

****Alright chapter done. This chapter was a bit fun to write and within the next three chapter's this arc will end and then we can start the Ben 10 arc. Also Mr. Sandman is a good song by the Chordettes and if you haven't listened to it you should. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****

****Chapter made: 5/14/20****


	44. Chapter 44 The supernatural hunter pt1

****Alright time for the next chapter. Today we will get to have all the parent's of the girl ghoul's make an appearance. This will be a interesting chapter to write and I really couldn't wait to write this chapter so without further ado. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.****

****"Speech"****

****'Thought'****

(Grimwood school)

Lincoln was currently sitting on top of the window sill waiting for it to turn dark.

'What do you think Dark'? thought Lincoln

"I think that the stranger we sensed is going to attack tonight". said Dark

'What makes you think that'? thought Lincoln

"Well let's assume that the man who attacked your dragon's is a supernatural hunter". said Dark

'Okay'. thought Lincoln

"Tonight he would have plenty of targets to kill". said Dark

'I see where your coming from.' thought Lincoln before noticing a shadow walking towards the school

"It seem's the guest's are starting to arrive". said Dark

Indeed thought Lincoln before Phantasma and another ghost appeared throught he floor.

"Lincoln. I'd like to introduce you to my father". said Phantasma pointing the the ghost man beside her

The man in question wore a long blue coat along with a blue hat, and his skin was a light shade of blue just like Phantasma's.

"Hello my name is Phantom. It's so nice to meet you Lincoln". said Phantom extending his hand for Lincoln to shake

"As it is to meet you Mr. Phantom". said Lincoln shaking his hand which suprised Phantom

The door then burst into piece's and Elsa came walking through with her father.

Elsa's father had a tannish skin color along with black hair, and he wore a brown jacket, a light brown shirt, and black pants along with black shoes.

"Lincoln this is my father Frankenteen senior". said Elsa

"Nice to meet you". said Frankenteen senior shaking Lincoln's hand

4 bat's then flew through the window and landed on near Lincoln before transforming revealing Mavis, and Sibellas father's.

Sibella's father was a tall vampire with purple skin, and black hair with streaks of white showing his age. He wore a black cape, with a grayish tux, and black pants. Mavis's father on the other hand was a tall almost pale white skinned vampire who had black hair, and wore all black attire.

"So your the boy that my daughter often talks about". said Dracula studying Lincoln

"Daddy". said Sibella blushing a bit

"It's nothing to be emberassed about. Mavis talks about him all the time too". said the other Dracula

"Dad". said Mavis who was now blushing also

"It's nice to meet you". said Lincoln shaking there hand's

Winnie, and her father then jumped through the window while Tanis, her dad, Wednesday, and her parents walked through the broken door.

Winnie's father had brown fur along with blue pant, Tanis's father was exactly as movies pictured the mummy to be, and Wednesday's father was a short man who was a fair shade of white. He wore a blue suit and had black hair. His wife was a tall pale skinned woman who was dressed in a black dress and had long black hair.

"It's nice to finally meet the boy who has caught my daughter's interest". said the mummy wrapping his bandage around Lincoln and pulling him closer

To there shock Lincoln dropped into his shadow before sticking his head back out of the ground.

"Your a interesting fellow". said the wolfman

"That he is". said Tanis

"Indeed". said Gomez

Ms. Grimwood then came upstairs with the Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy.

"I see you have met the parents Lincoln". said Ms. Grimwood as Lincoln's dragon's then walked past her shocking the father's

They had heard about the dragon's being attacked and the fact that there were two left alive, and here meant they might be able to get the extremely powerful race as pet's.

"I thought all the dragon's were killed". said the mummy

"So did I". said Dracula

"Well I guess these are the only two left". said the Phantom

The dragon's then walked over to Lincoln and sat down.

"Wait there your's". said Dracula

"Yes so touch them and you die". said Lincoln seriously

"Alright that's enough. Now if you will please follow me I have something to show you Lincoln". said Ms. Grimwood walking away

Lincoln quickly followed behind along with his dragon's. Once they reached the main room he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was his Great Grandma Harriet who was died when he was very young.

"Grandma". said Lincoln with a tear in his eye

"Hello dear. How have you been"? asked Harriet

Lincoln said nothing, but instead ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Your back". said Lincoln

"Not quit dear". said Harriet sadly

"What do you mean"? asked Lincoln

"She mean's that she can only be conjured up during Halloween so once it's over she will disappear back to the world of the dead". explained Dark tp Lincoln

'Isn't there another way to keep her here'? thought Lincoln

"There is one. You could bring her into your mind and then she won't be taken back to the world of the dead". said Dark

'Okay, I'll ask her'. thought Lincoln

He then looked at his Great Grandma.

"Grandma Harriet, how would you like to stay in the living world"? asked Lincoln

"What do you mean dear"? asked Harriet

"I can bring you into my mind and you won't be taken back to the world of the dead". said Lincoln

Harriet was in tears. She was getting another chance to live again and by her great grandson no less, and as much as she loved all things dead and creepy she loved her family just a bit more.

"I would like that dear". said Harriet

"Okay then". said Lincoln absorbing Harriet into his shadow before transporting her into his mind

(Lincoln's mind)

Harriet looked around to see Dark sitting in a corner of Lincoln's mind.

"Who are you"? asked Harriet

""My name is Dark and I am your great grandson's partner". said Dark

Oh, well then nice to meet you". said Harriet

"You too Harriet". said Dark

(Real world)

The party then comenced with the girls giving there dad's present's and Lincoln singing for them, but at the end of the night Lincoln sensed something just as the monster's were about to leave. He then rushed towards the monster's and threw them back before the door exploded into pieces. A man then stepped through with a predatory glint in his eye's.

"So many monster's. I wonder where to start". said the man before his eye's landed on Lincolns dragon's

His smirked then widened before he pulled out his katana and rushed towards the Dragon's.

****Alright that's the end of this chapter. I can't wait to do the next chapter and also Lincoln now has his Great Grandmother in his mind to help him alongside Dark and now wiht all three of them his Demonic power is gonna be stronger than anything else. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. See ya.****

****Chapter made: 5/14/20 (Sorry about being so late)****


End file.
